


The Tactician of the Azure Moon

by UnknownHorizom



Series: The Azure Moon Chronicles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awakening/Three Houses Set in the Same World, Childhood Trauma, Chrom Has Anger Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Gen, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Glenn Fraldarius is Robin, Minor Character Death, My First AO3 Post, No beta but Glenn lives, One-Sided Sumia/Chrom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Robin is Glenn Fraldarius, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownHorizom/pseuds/UnknownHorizom
Summary: On the day of the Tragedy of Duscur, it was believed that Glenn Fraldarius himself had perished on that day too. But what if he didn’t? Rather what if he survived, walking through a field of fire and corpses, clinging onto his life? Death awaiting him, only to be found by a sinister man who he reached his hand out too.Taken away from his home, Glenn was tortured. Experimented on, becoming the vessel of an Ancient Dragon God far from home. And while he managed to escape, he ends up losing his memory due to the machinations of this God.Waking up, forgetting who he was. A blue-hair man with a soft smile reached out to him. As Glenn...no Robin took his hand.His story had not ended. It had only just begun.(A Fire Emblem/Awakening Three Houses Crossover story. In which Robin from Awakening is Glenn Fraldarius. Story begins with Awakening and will continue through and end with Three Houses. Some AU, canon divergence and world-building elements are included in this story.)
Relationships: Chrom/Mercedes von Martritz, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Azure Moon Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711468
Comments: 195
Kudos: 110





	1. Prologue 1/2: Glenn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. Thanks you for taking the time to read my fic. This was something that has been stuck in my head for a while and had to write and share. This fic will be a crossover of both Fire Emblem: Awakening and Three Houses. The idea of this fic is based around the idea of Glenn Fraldarius, Felix's brother. In which he survives the Tragedy of Duscur, saved by Validar, only to be experimented on becoming Grima's vessel. Escaping, only to lose his memories and wake up to meet Chrom. Becoming the Shepherd's Tactician. 
> 
> As this is only the first part of the prologue to help set up the story. It would be great if you guys could help and give me feedback on what I should do. 
> 
> In advance, I would like to apologize for my amateurish writing. As I don't have much experience when it comes to writing stories and I generally tend to suck at writing, which I'm hoping to improve on as I work on this story. Regardless, I hope you enjoy reading the prologue, despite how bad it might be.

**Prologue**

**Pt. 1**

Glenn

* * *

**??? Moon; Imperial Year 1176**

It was supposed to be a simple diplomatic mission to Duscur. Tasked alongside the other Royal Guards to escort and protect King Lambert and his family—Queen Consort Patricia and the King’s son and heir, Prince Dimitri. 

The King decided to make camp for the night, accompanying nobles and influential figures of the Kingdoms setting up the tents for the night. While the knights discussed amongst one another, deciding who would take first and second watch. As everyone turn in for the night, getting some rest and prepare for the journey, once more when the sun rises.

Many would never see the sun rise as it began...

He remembered waking up to the scent of fire. Hearing one of the knights yell they were being attack followed by his screams. Running out, sword in hand, taking in the sight before him. Shocked to see Duscur Soldiers attacking them, butchering nobles and knights alike. As they massacred his countrymen, decorating their weapons with their blood and inside. Knowing he didn’t have time to waste, he move, just as an arrow grazed his face, rushing forward to cut the archer that fired upon him, sword digging into his flesh. 

Searching for the King and his family; the sound of steel clashing, flesh being cut, and the screams from both sides could be heard throughout the burning campsite. Cutting down anyone standing in his path. In the distance he saw the King and Prince; surrounded by their attackers. The corpses of his fellow guards dead on the ground, giving their life to protect the King and his family. Though no sign of the Queen Consort. Sprinting forward to assist the king, though his efforts were futile as he looked in horror witnessing the King’s death.

An axe lodge into the King’s skull. His face caved in, an eye dangling loosely from it’s socket. Tearing the axe from the skull, his killer push the lifeless body of the king to the ground. Dimitri frozen on the spot he stood, eyes focused on his father’s body. Unable to believe what he saw. Before his father’s killer could get his turn on Dimitri. He thrusted his sword through the man’s windpipe killing him. Wasting no time, he grabbed onto the Prince’s hand, the rest of the attackers behind their tail.

A sword stabbed through his side, an arrow piercing his back, a fire spell burning his left hand, a spear destroying his right tendon. He did not relent, as he cut through. The pain was unbearable, and while he did his best to ignore it, he eventually lost the strength to run. As Dimitri head towards his way to assist him, he stopped him.

“Dimitri! The king is dead but you are alive—you must survive! For the sake of the Kingdom, for all of Faerghus! Don’t be a fool and save a walking corpse like me. Go, don’t look back!”

Before Dimitri could utter a word, he turned to their pursuers. Gripping the hilt of his sword tightly, prepared to die for the sake of his Prince and friend . He ignored the pain throughout his body, resolving himself to charge at them. The last words that he heard was his name.

“GLENN!”

_…._

Glenn Camlan Fraldarius did not know how long it's been since everything started. His sense of time lost from the burning sensation of his wounds. Instead of dying, alongside his pursuers, he was alive, if barely. Severely injured and drenched in both the blood of his attackers and his very own. His entire body was in agony— stabbed, cut, pierced, and bleeding all over. Despite the overwhelming pain, it did not stop him as he limped across the field of corpses, looking for anyone, hoping that someone survived. To his disappointment and expectation, he was the only one left. He would find no help here...only himself. Once more, he started to limp forward, hoping to find an end to this field of death.

He did not know where he was headed —the smoke, the flames, the piles and fields of corpses; further decorated with the severed heads, limbs, and spilled guts of the deceased had 

overtaken his sight. His exhaustion had dulled his other senses, it was hard for him to just move his legs. With each step he took, he became more sluggish, tripping several times on the corpses. Each fall, he found it harder to get back up, to get away, to find his way back home. Until finally, his legs gave up, as he met the floor once more, this time not bothering to get up.

His started to think about Dimitri. Wondering if he was able to find help or make it back home. If so, will he come back bringing back help or does he believe him dead, killed in the fight against their pursuers? Regardless, he found himself not even caring. 

He knew was going to die, succumbing to his wounds. Feeling that his last moments were upon him, his thoughts started to drift. The thought of those important to him—his friends and family brought comfort in the brink of death. 

His friends—Dimitri, Sylvain, Ingrid…

His family—his father, Felix... 

...

What was he thinking? He can’t die! He was too stubborn to die. If he died now, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself!

He wanted to live. Escape from this flaming hell, to go home, to spar with his brother, to hear Sylvain and Ingrid bickering at each other, and to stand by Dimitri’s side; to watch his friend grow and become king someday. 

He had to keep moving.

So he began to crawl, no matter how futile his efforts may. He didn’t stop, even as his arms shook, his fingers bleed, continuing to crawl, to find his way back. 

Exhaustion, however, took once more, as he could no longer feel his arms. 

His consciousness starting to fade. 

In desperation, he reached his hand out for anyone. 

Pleading to the Goddess for anyone to take it. Not caring who took it, only that he didn’t want to die. Until he could no longer hold it up. 

He closed his eyes resigning himself to his fate, believing that no would come to save him. As his hand began to fall.

It was grabbed by another before it could hit the ground.

Though his vision started to fade, he saw it. His hand grabbing onto another, a hand crooked and long. A man dark as ash, red eye gazing down on him; his smile, eerie and sinister, amused at the state Glenn was in. He did not know what he wanted, nor did he care, Glenn only looked up, desperate to stay alive, even if it meant damning himself to the Eternal Flames. 

He had condemned himself to a fate worse than death with just one word:

“Help…”

Reaching his hand out, he gave it to the man with a sinister smile. Allowing the darkness to finally consume him.


	2. Prologue 2/2: Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Glenn had awakened once more, he regret not dying in Duscur that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm finally back and with Part 2 of the prologue, this will be the last part of the prologue before we move on to the main story. 
> 
> First off, I would like to apologize for how late this update came. Both school and a momentary writers block got me on a rut when writing the second half of this prologue and even now I'm not satisfied with how I written it. So chances are I might go back and rewrite it when I can.
> 
> Second, thank you all for the support. I wasn't really expecting the first half of the prologue to catch anyone's attention. So to see that this story has some kudos for this story, motivated me to get the prologue done, so that I can get started towards the main story.
> 
> To Grimama and Viperfang - Thank you, I'll try my best to make this story interesting to read.
> 
> To Kurakynr: No need to apologize, any comments and feedbacks are welcome and are even helpful. I'm open to any ideas and feedbacks in order to improve this story.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the last half of the prologue.
> 
> Fair warning: There is mentions and depictions of torture, rape, depression, and suicide.

**Prologue**

**Pt. 2**

**Robin**

****

* * *

**??? Moon; Imperial Year 1176**

When Glenn awakened, he found himself in an unfamiliar surrounding. Alongside with others, varying from children and those somewhere around his age. Confined in what seemed to be a single cell that accommodated them yet enclosed and suffocated them; noticing that some huddled together while others try to make themselves in the corners of the room, isolating themselves from the rest. 

He had never seen such people with features unfamiliar to him. He thought he might have been taken as a prisoner to Duscur, due to the darker tone of their complexion, only did he realize that they had a more sandy complexion.

Was he taken somewhere where the climate is hotter than usual. Sreng, maybe? It was a plausible thought, he couldn’t think of any other place in Fodlan that could match such temperatures. The only other would be Ailell—and the whole valley was way above the average, it's the last place people would live; the streams and pools of molten lava made it impossible for people to settle down, much less spend the night at.

Finding it pointless to just ponder he took the time to get a better grasp of his surroundings, he studied their features more carefully. Taking the time to notice the finer details, noticing the common hair colors that they shared—black, brown, and occasionally, white. Their eyes which had an earthly tone to them—ranging from a dark onyx, topaz, with the rare amethyst and ruby. 

Glenn was an oddity to these people; his own features uncommon, made him stand out from the rest. He felt their eyes upon him; taking notice of his much lighter complexion, his midnight-blue hair covering parts of his face and chestnut eyes; the same features that he shared with his younger brother. 

Ignoring them, he found himself gazing down to look at himself. Wearing nothing but a pair of dirty trousers. To his relief, the wounds that once covered him were healed, sealed up as scars that decorated his body. 

Tracing his hands on one of them—a scar, starting from his to the left of his abdomen. 

He was alive…by the Goddess.

Whispering a silent prayer, thanking the Goddess for sparing his life. While he may not know where exactly he was, nonetheless, he was thankful to still be alive.

A second chance…

A chance to live…

To see his friends...

His family…

To return back home alive and well instead of in a casket...

While normally a pessimist who prefers to be realistic about situations and the world. Optimism was something that was rare for Glenn. Being a native of Faerghus—Glenn couldn’t afford luxury nor the opportunity to be optimistic. His responsibilities as both the heir to House Fraldarius and a Knight of the Holy Kingdom kept him busy. In a way, it was because of those responsibilities that changed him, both good and bad.

Putting aside those thoughts, Glenn decided he needed to look for a way out. As he approached the cell gates; acting as a barrier between the outside hallway and this cell. He gripped the bars and attempted to budge them. Giving up after a while, his effort futile. 

“Bet if Dimitri was here, he would have no problem bending those bars. Probably pry the entire thing off, if he wanted.” Imagining Dimitri on the other side holding the cell door effortlessly on his hand. Amused at the thought, he couldn’t but crack a grin. It then fell thinking about Dimitri once again. Was he alright, did he make it out of that attack safely? With the King’s death, chaos will surely begin to brew within the Kingdom. 

The King…

Remembering how he died, guilt started to bubble in Glenn. Remembering the moment, how the axe slammed deep inside the king’s skull. Nothing could have been done to save the king, aside from making sure Dimitri got to safety. 

If he had gotten there sooner, could have prevented it? Save not just one, but two. 

Nevertheless, it didn’t matter though, the King was dead...

Glenn had let him die under his watch

He failed in his duties as a knight. His incompetence allowed the king to be killed, he was better than this.

_ “You left us to die!” _

_ “You should have died with us!” _

_ “It was a mistake to have named you a knight. You let me die! Rodrigue would be ashamed of you!” _

The voices of those who died that day.

Cursing, spitting, blaming him and leaving them there to die.

They weren’t real...

Only an illusion of the mind…

His delusions...

And yet, he could not deny that they weren’t wrong. 

He should have stopped to help his fellow knights and fend off their attackers. Maybe if he did, they would still be alive. Fighting alongside him to protect the Royal Family, rather than become a pile of corpses he’d stepped on. 

Yet he knew that if he hadn't made his choice Dimitri would have died too.

He made a choice…Glenn had to accept the repercussions of it. 

For time cannot go back once it passes…

A moment passes, as he heard footsteps from the outside. Approaching the front door, a familiar man made his presence in front of Glenn. It was that man.

The same man that found Glenn in the fields of Duscur, dying and bleeding out.

Wicked red eyes that met his honey-brown ones. The sinister smile that he gave him, brought a chill down his spine. Challenging it with the glare he had.

This man had saved his life…

A man he could not trust...

**Validar** —the man who saved his life would be the man that Glenn would vow to kill someday.

…

Several emotions ran through Glenn at this very moment. Ranging from horror, anger, and anguish.

Moments after Validar arrived, he selected a handful of others, including himself, as they were escorted by a number of guards. While his fellow prisoners looked in horror and fear—Glenn, though paranoid, followed them willingly, to see if he could find out where he ended up.

What happened next made Glenn wish he had died in Duscur.

He still remembers the screams of those who died. 

How they restrained them on the stone beds cutting open their skins, pouring a dark substance inside them. Slithering through his veins and feeling his inside being torn apart. The sadistic and wrinkly smile of his torturer that violated his body was etched into his mind.

Even after the torture had ended, the pain still lingered inside his body, as he felt something swimming in his inside. Like a parasite that was feeding off of him.

Glenn could only watch in horror at witnessing one of his fellow prisoner’s entire body convulsed and twitched violently, as it melted inside-out, residue of whatever magic leaves his corpse as a burning tint. Another had foamed from the mouth while his eyes rolled to the back of his head before it stopped moving, as he died in an instant.

Out of the group that were selected and experimented on, including himself, only a handful had been escorted back to their cell alive. The rest killed during their sick twisted experiment. They were escorted back. 

Feeling exhausted, Glenn went towards the spot he had woken up the first time, allowing himself to collapse upon the space. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to sleep. Hoping that when he wakes up, it’ll all be just a terrible dream. 

The massacre of duscur, the death of the king, the field of burning corpses, and the torture he had endured was just a bad nightmare.

A nightmare that he would never wake up from…

...

Time had passed and the experiments still continued. With each new one, the chamber had become bigger, fewer people now occupied it. Everytime Validar had come by, he would select a number of people to experiment and when they were finished, only a handful came back. The numbers of them began to dwindle. 

Though he did not show it, Validar had shown a particular interest in Glenn who he selected numerous times. Every experiment the pain had only increased for him, as they ripped open his flesh and they would remove parts of his inside and replace with others. He still remembered how it felt, his insides being melted. Hearing his screams echoing across the hallway until he could no longer shout, and the pain after, how they put back the flesh they cut from his body and sealed it again through magic. His skin looked flawless, almost as if it was never cut in the first place. 

His captors—the Grimleal he learned, spared no hesitation or mercy in their actions and atrocities. The sick pleasure they had as they played with them. Cutting them apart, treating them like cattle. Waiting to be slaughtered.

The anguished screams of young children as they were tortured and killed...

The pleading of the young woman who was raped, violated by these sick man. As they slit, strangled, and killed them as soon as they were done. While he witnessed those begging for mercy, as they were beaten to death. As he watched a couple of brutes of man laughed, remembering they cut up a man around his age just for the sick pleasure of it. 

Such sights, inhumane, monstrous actions had broken Glenn. As he continued to witness the atrocity that was committed, unable to do anything. 

He was afraid, afraid that he would suffer the same fate if he did something.

He became a coward in order to survive…

He didn’t deserve to be a Knight….nor be a Fraldarius. Not even sure, he can call himself Glenn Fraldarius anymore. 

He should have died back in Duscur. Maybe if he did, he wouldn’t have to suffer as he did now. 

The aftermath and effects had started to show on him. His hair was now a pristine white, any trace of his cobalt-blue was nowhere to be found. The life and spirit that he once had in his chestnut eyes had been drained, leaving a hollow expression within his eyes. 

The pain that he felt throughout his time had become numb. He could no longer feel the pain inflicted on him, yet could not feel anything at all. 

Even his memories, the thing that kept him going had begun to fade. The images of those he knew, his home, and even who he was had started to blur.

His friends—D******, I****d, S*****n

His family—his father, R*******; his brother, F****.

His home—F*******

His own name—Glenn C***** F*********

They were all slowly starting to fade. 

It didn’t matter to him anyway. 

He had given up, losing all hope of returning home.

He wanted it to end…

He wanted to die…

Resigning to his fate, Glenn allowed himself to close his eyes. No longer caring if he escaped here alive or not. If this place, this prison was to be his grave then so be it.

His eyelids felt heavy as he waited for his consciousness to drift, praying that the Goddess would take him away from this place. 

They were answered, only not by the Goddess, but rather the cry of a child. Curious, he opened his eyes and saw right next to him a boy with white hair crying, his face covered by his knees that he hugged. 

Glenn wondered why this child brought his attention. Believing to have become indifferent of their pleas, as he remembered the screams of the other children echoing from the hallways back then. So why? What made this boy different that brought Glenn out of his hollowed state.

_ A boy with midnight-cobalt began crying as he ran towards Glenn. Tackling him into a hug, as he comforted him. Gently stroking his hair, both scolding and consoling him. How the boy would fall asleep hugging him, as he would carry him into his room. Whenever he couldn’t sleep, Glenn would tell him stories of knighthood and chivalry, of an adventure mixed in with romance and the bonds that the character had shared with each other. How these bonds allowed them to overcome the obstacles and brought hope even in the darkest of times.  _

_ There was one story, an epic that the boy was particularly fond of...one that he always loved hearing from Glenn. A story once told by their own mother as a child, It was called… _

“The Azure Chronicles” Glenn mumbled, as the little boy turned to him. Charcoal meeting his dull brown. His crying had come to a halt, as he listened curiously to his story. Comforting him, bringing a light back into the boy’s eyes, enthralled with the story that Glenn had begun telling. In turn, Glenn found himself deep into his story-telling, a light in his eyes that he believed died out started to come back. Reminding him of a happier time. 

Pausing for a moment, a look of anticipation and hidden excitement across the boy’s eyes. His tears now dried and his eyes red. Though that did not stop the excitement from becoming brighter, waiting to hear what happened next in the tale.

A smile had found its way on Glenn’s face…

He told the boy his name, and asked for his.

The boy had told Glenn his own...

His name was  **Robin** .

  
  
  
  



	3. Paralogue: The Girl from the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the beginnings of time there was a girl who came from the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to see thank you for all the feedback, support and the kudos that everyone has given me. Seriously, I wasn't expecting to get this much when I decided to write this.
> 
> Another thing I would like to apologize since technically this isn't the first, I'm still working on it. Instead, this is a "Paralogue" Chapter which will be side stories to provide some exposition and certain elements to the story that will be part of or later mentioned in the main story. 
> 
> Regardless I hope you guys still enjoy this side story, I promise you guys that the next post will be the first chapter.

**Paralogue:**

**The Girl from the Stars**

**1**

* * *

A girl from the stars descended upon the land, curiosity befitting her as she set upon the land. Wonder had filled upon her look as she stared at the night sky, the sky where she came from, glowing with the stars above. With each step that she took, she enjoyed the feeling of the Earth and the grass that tickled her foot. 

The sound of a “hooting” rang in her ears as she became curious of the sound, where did it come from? She looked around, following the source of the sounds where she arrived upon a tree. It was a strange snow-feather creature with beautiful eyes that stared into her soul. What was this creature's thoughts? Climbing out the tree to reach and touch it, only for it to fly away from her in fear. As it flew away she wondered if she could do the same. Could she fly too, up into the night sky? 

With just a single thought she no longer found herself sitting on the branch but instead sitting on the air. Shocked for just a moment. As it was replaced with one filled with giddy happiness and excitement that only a child could have.

How quaint. Was that what she was, a child? She did not know how such thoughts came from. Though it did not matter to her, as she began to fly across the night sky. The feeling of the night breeze cooling her skin. Seeing many things throughout her flight. Her curious nature wanting,  _ demanding _ to know the things she saw. 

She learned about the land—its beautiful grassy plains, the mysterious areas that the trees covered that became the forest, the rocky-rough terrains of the mountain, the beautiful but cold blankets of snow and ice, and the aversive heat of the desert.

She learned about the animals—the horses that roamed the plains, the birds that flew freely in the sky, the critters that crawled and wiggled on the ground, the fish that skimmed in the lakes and sea. And so many more.

Eventually the girl finds herself stagnant, the euphoric feeling that she had in the beginning died down. Though it was still there it was shadowed, overwhelmed by a new feeling. She had no idea there wasn’t anything but it felt like something was missing in her existence. 

It was when she met the Nabateans did she finally understand why.

Out of a whim did she find them. A community of bi-pedal creatures with pointy ears sharing the iridescent outline of her form. While green hair with varying shades was a common trait that they all shared, they were all so different from the creatures that she had seen before. How their shape, sizes, and the strange cloth differ from one another. 

Another thing that was noted in her observation was their ability to transform and how their shapes varied though they all seem to be reptilian-based. The ability to breathe fire and ice from their mouths, the power to control the nature of the world. Yet, despite such powers, power that was used to dominate others, as she had witnessed from the predators hunting their prey. The Nabateans were a peaceful bunch. They were content, happy with their lives that they have. Never wasteful, nor never greedy. Giving thanks to the land for the plenty that they needed.

Time passed as she continued to watch them.

She watched as she saw how close they were, the value that they have in each other. Depending, protecting one another and the companionship that they all shared.

How they trust in one another….

How they laughed in joy during their festival, dancing and singing as they forget all the worries that burdened their life. Such a simple act to bring joy astonished her yet it only intrigued her further.

How the community was divided further into smaller groups they called ‘family’. Witnessing the happiness and joy as pairs would seek intimacy with one another and commit ‘odd acts’ with one another. How the sparks of life that she sensed would appear after such acts, excitement and joy shown in their emerald eyes. Finally after some time, that small life appeared as a tiny humanoid, as she saw the couple crying yet the smile they had on their face coddling the small form told her that they weren’t sad.

Something changed in her. 

All these emotions that she witnessed from them.

The trust…

The joy…

Family…

She wanted to experience the same feelings that the Nabateans…

She wanted to experience the same trust to be able to depend on others and let others depend on her.

She wished to experience the same joy to be able to dance and sing, to belong with them.

But most importantly, she desired it. The companionship and to one day have a family that she can call her own.

Her iridescent form began to shift…

It started to glow…

It began to change…

...

A Nabatean woman wandering outside of her home one day would find the girl. Only with long messy green hair sleeping on the fields. Waking up, emerald eyes stared into her own with the girl rubbing her eyes in drowsiness.

The woman asked for the girl’s name, where she came from, and who her parents were.

She told her that she did not have one nor did have a family. An orphan, the woman presumed with a sad expression on her face. She looked at the girl who stared at her, looking like a lost pup that doesn’t know where she was. She couldn’t leave her alone. 

She asked if she would like to come with her…

The girl smiled and nodded…

The woman took the girl in as her daughter and gave her a name.

Her name was Sothis.

Sothis of the Nabateans.

...

Sothis was introduced to the Nabatean who accepted and called her one of their own. Joy was constant in the girl’s life as her nature brought a smile to her people’s faces.

Whenever Sothis needed help they would help her and in return, Sothis would help them. The people were surprised at the wisdom that the child exhibited and the knowledge that she had that not even in the elders could comprehend. The guidance given was sought by the Nabateans that brought new tools, techniques, and ideas to being developed. 

Her mother—the woman who took her in worried for her daughter. Although she was proud of Sothis for helping them, she was concerned. Concerned about the burdens that her people placed on her. Ever since Sothis came into their life, the people began to depend on her.

_ To use her… _ A dark thought whispered in her ears. Yet she shook such thoughts, remembering how happy Sothis looked whenever she helped. She put such thoughts aside, putting her faith and trust in her daughter. If this was what made her happy. Then as her mother, she should be happy for her. 

...

Time would pass....

The girl grew up...

She had become a woman...

One that was looked in awe from her people revered for her beauty and wisdom.

Untouchable yet approachable…

Divine yet Earthly…

Acknowledged by her elders for her unparalleled wisdom, she was named and looked up to as their leader. A role-model. Some even worship her as a Goddess from the heavens that has blessed them with her knowledge and presence.

Such reverence disturbed her. She did not wish to be worshipped nor to be looked up to nor did she wish to be seen as a Goddess.

She was just Sothis…

Her wisdom had become a burden, her people seeking it constantly without relent. No longer did she have the same respite that she once enjoyed as a girl.

Her beauty made her sought after. As she was showered by gifts and compliments by the youths her age, even some of her elders. All in hopes so that one of them may gain her favor, to claim her beauty for their own.

_ To claim the power that she had... _

Yet she spared them no glance. As she refused to be trapped, to be binded by the path that was not her own.

Though the loneliness in her made it hard. Believing that the path she walked was one that she would have to go alone.

How glad she was to be wrong for the first time.

He did not shower her with gifts.

Nor did he compliment her with the virtue and beauty that many have proclaimed to her before.

Rather he spoke to her as Sothis.

Just Sothis…

How her heart fluttered whenever he smiled at her. The sweet nothings that he tells her as they lay down to watch the night stars. 

She loved the gentle and honesty that he had.

He loved her for who she was, even her flaws. The snarky quips she teases him with, the way she snores when she sleeps, and how easily picky she was. 

The way he holds her hand and how she curls it intimately with her own.

How she cried in joy when she discovered that she was carrying his child. The way he embraced her when she told him about it. Kissing his face tenderly in reply.

The miracle of motherhood did not bless her with a child.

But Children.

Twins—A son and a daughter. Holding them warmly in her arms, her lover nuzzled right next to her as the two watched their children sleeping peacefully.

The first of many children that they would have…

Her precious  **Naga** and  **Forneus** .

How she wished this moment would last forever.

_ Yet time waits for no one, not even for her.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Naga and Forneus are the children of Sothis. I will be changing a lot of elements from the games timeline in order for it to blend well with the plot and lore for this story.
> 
> In regards to pairings, I'm currently still debating on who Robin/Glenn's love interest should be. I haven't made a final decisions on who yet. But if anyone has suggestions regarding that, please let me know and reasons on why this specific character should be with him. I'd appreciate it as it'll help me better execute it in the story.
> 
> As always feedback and comments are always welcome.


	4. Book 1: Awakening (1) - The Ties That Binds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he awakened. He reached for his hand, taking the hands of the man with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that [Kurakynr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurakynr) has written their own Robin/Glenn Fraldarius story in short stories called: [A Tactician Formerly Known as Glenn Fraldarius.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657195) Go check out their stories, if you haven't yet.
> 
> Once again, I like to say thank you for all the feedback that you've given me. Always appreciate the feedback that has been given, especially with the paralogue chapter. 
> 
> Thank you and please enjoy this chapter and the start of Book 1.

_“We’re not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we’re more. Much more…There’s something between us all. Something that keeps us together…Like…invisible ties, connecting us.”_

**Book One: Awakening**

****

**Chapter 1**

_The Ties That Binds_

* * *

**??? Moon, 1417 A.S. (Imperial Year 1179)**

_He could hear the sound of the crackling of magic flowing through his palm, running beside a man with blue-haired wielding a blade, a sword blessed by the divine dragon. A weapon meant for cutting down evil, clashing against a servant of darkness. A familiar ashen-man dancing around the sacred blade. Dark lightning, one filled with malevolence, cackling around his left arm. The tome held in his right home acting as his focus, one that allowed him complete control of the powers he wielded._

_Each swing from the holy blade met with air. The dark mage snaked around the strike. Or deflected it, using his left hand—one protected by dark magic to guard against the edges of the blade. The sparks and power glowing from his arm only became stronger as each second passed, until he released it. Unleashing a torrent of lightning towards his companion, rolling, who rolls towards him and out of the way of the blast. Once again, retaliating swinging his blade which only met air once more. The sorcerer’s entire being flickered, disappearing, no longer standing in the location he was. Expression turned to one of surprise and urgency, as he looked up at the ceiling._

_“Up there!”_

_No sooner did they look up the two scattered getting away from the storm of energy raining towards the ground. A flash that momentarily blinded him as he jumped out of the smoke that the spell had created. He saw his targets floating above. Aiming the surge of power at him, blue lightning that danced and pulsed around his hand, shot toward his target in the form of a blue beam that hit the ceiling of the wall as once again his target disappeared out of existence._

_Not even a second to spare, a surge of blue lighting shot towards his companion, knocking him to the wall and onto his knees. The mage holds up a sphere of sinister energy intending to wipe away the blue swordsman’s existence. A spell with the intent of ending the man...his friend’s life._

_“DIE!”_

_  
__The spell was thrown as it flew towards his friend..._

_He would not allow that spell to hit him..._

_Running forward he prepared another spell. A power that glowed burning within him._

_Time itself felt slow..._

_The dark spell inches away from reaching him._

_A blue flame flickered in his hand. Blazing fiercely and protectively, a comforting warmth that kept the darkness at bay. A flame that continued to glow brighter and brighter, evoking the power within the spell._

**_Ignis_ **... 

_The flames that kept despair at bay flew true. Flames of lilac releasing from the tip of his hand. Intercepting the blast, protecting the man that would have fallen to the dark spell._

_Two spells met...light and darkness converging onto one another. Then an explosion. A bright light overtaking his vision. His hood flying off his head from the force of the blast. Revealing messy silver snow-hair that was hidden within it._

_His honey orbs met the men’s crimson ones as he got on his feet; disdain and contempt spread across the sorcerer’s face. A sinister smirk that now shifted into an ugly scowl. One that grew impatient at his resistance. Defying the role that he had been given him._

_He glowered back at him in defiance. Responding to the agitation on his face, affirming his choice and the resolve he had._

_There was no way he would be his tool nor would he act like a willing pawn to the twisted plans that he’d have for him._

_Whatever destiny that was planned for him would not be this one. He would carve his own destiny, one that he would reach with his own two hands._

_  
__A destiny— a path that he would not have to walk alone._

_One that he can walk alongside with the people he cared for…_

_A path that he could walk with his friends…_

_He felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned to see the blue-haired man smiling at him. Standing by his side. Holding his blade in a particular form towards their foe._

**_Chrom_ ** _…_

_He remembered how Chrom found him that fateful day lost and unforgotten to the world. A man who had lost his existence. Disowned by the hands of time. A man that Chrom had no obligations or ties to, who didn’t have to get involved with. Who had no reason to trust him that day._

_Yet Chrom offered his hand that day to him. One that he took._

_It was their final battle. One that would determine not only the fate of the world but also the future of their friends, their people, their family…_

_He never did find out who he once was. Nor did he know if he had any family—a father, mother, siblings. A former lover? Whatever memories that he once had prior to waking up to him were now long gone._

_That man standing in front of him—_ **_Validar_ ** _claimed to be his father. Regardless if that is the truth or not. He could not accept it. It felt wrong to even consider the idea that this man could have ever sired him. A gut feeling that told him not to trust anything he had to say, the nonsense that came out. Perhaps three years ago, he might have believed him. Be shakened about his existence, the resolve that he had now might not have existed. Now he had something to fight for._

_He was fighting for a purpose; one that was worth more than whatever great “destiny” Validar had planned. The words that Chrom had spoken to him only steeling his beliefs further._

_“You’re one of us,_ ** _Robin_** _, and no “destiny” can change that.”_ _The smile directed towards him reminded him of the same one that he had given the day they met. He couldn’t help but smile back at his friend…no his family. Chrom was right. It didn’t matter who or what he once was in the past._

_The family that he once seeked to reunite with no longer mattered to him. He found a place with Chrom and everyone else. And now he was fighting for them too. For his home, his friends, his family. Nodding at him, Chrom once more set his sights on Validar. His grip tight on the handle and the blade pointed at the dark mage._

_“Now let’s kill this dastard and be done with it!” With a sword of thunder and a divine blade in hand. Together, Robin and Chrom charged at Validar. Ready to end this once and for all._

_The sound of their cries of battle and steel clashing against magic was heard…_

_Then nothing…_

* * *

**Lone Moon, 1414 A.S. (Imperial Year 1176)**

“Chrom, we have to do something!”

The first thing that he heard was the sound of a girl’s voice.

“What do you propose we do?” Followed by the voice of a man’s

“I...I dunno…” Slowly he opened his eyes, the light above the sky blinding him briefly. His eyes slowly readjusting to it, as he began to take in the image in front of him. The first thing he saw was a blue sky and two individuals. A blue-haired youth and a blonde pig-tail girl talking to one another. An expression of worry and concern in both their faces fretting over something or someone. 

_‘Are they talking about me…?’_ It wasn’t long before the two noticed that he was finally awake. Looking at him with a smile and relieved that he was okay. He found his breath stopped for a moment, like he was caught red-handed. Trying to find something to say. The words that he tried to form were caught in his throat as it only came out as a soft grunt of surprise. What should he say…? Fortunately for him, the blue-haired youth spoke for him in his place.

“I see that you're awake now.” 

“Hey there…” Next to him was the pig-tailed girl with green eyes giggling softly at him. Her smile only got brighter the longer he stared at her. The ends of her headdress and her pig-tails moving gently with the wind that tickled their faces. His eyes once again staring at the azure-blue of the man.

“There’re better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know.” He then offered his hand as he continued.

“Give me your hand…” As he reached to take it he felt himself hesitate for a moment. The image in front of him flickered in front of him. A slender silhouette with red eyes giving him a sinister smile, offering his hand to him. Behind him the ashen darkness filled with piles of the dead shrouded in the fiery flames of hell. Feeling himself sweat as his body was screaming not to take it, telling him to run instead. 

He hesitated before remembering the smile that was given to him moments ago. Compared to the sinister smile that emanated malice and hidden expectation for him, the soft smile that the blue-haired youth had given him was one filled with genuine concern, one without hidden intentions. That radiated a comforting aura that provided warmth and safety.

_A smile that he can trust…_

Whatever image that he saw had disappeared. Once again seeing the soft smile for him by the owner of the azure-blue orbs. Reaching for his leather-covered hand he took his hand. Helping off the ground and standing on his two feet. Noticing a strange mark on his right hand. A purple hue to it. The eerie feeling he got from just looking at the eye-shaped designs of it. 

He didn’t know long he stared at the mark on his hand but it was long enough for him to know that he was staring at it to ignore the present company. The sound of polite coughing broke him out of his contemplative trance. Coming from his blue-haired savior, who looked at him again in concern.

“You all right?” 

“Y-yes...thank you.” The blue haired youth—Chrom was it? Smile at him in response, acknowledging what he said. Before looking at him with an inquisitive look. 

“May I ask what you are doing here?” He felt himself paused. It was a good question: what was he doing here? Rather how did he get here and why was he here in the first place. Try as he might to recall something from his memories and finding it hopeless. Everything came up to a blank...no it wasn’t that anything was blank to him.

There was simply nothing that he can recall—there were no mental images or pieces of his memories. It was like he had any memories to begin with. That can’t be the case. Right? 

He didn’t know. He tried to recall anything relevant. Even the vision that he had just moments ago, yet he could not recall it. Almost as if something was forcing him to forget about it. It frustrated and irked, an expression that did not go unnoticed by the youth standing in front of him.

“Hey, are you sure you're okay? Can you tell me your name?”

“My name…I-I…” His name he was sure that he knew of it. It was on a tip of his tongues.

His name was ***** ********** 

Gods….

He doesn’t even remember.

He couldn’t even remember his own name!

All he could give was a weak reply of “I don’t know”, as Chrom gave him a look filled with surprise and concern.

“You don’t know your own name…?” 

“Hey, I’ve heard of this! It’s called amnesia!” The pig-tailed next to Chrom jumped in part surprised and revelations. Recognizing the affliction that he had.

Amnesia…

It was fitting considering his conditions. Yet why did he feel that it wasn’t just that? That there was more to his lack of memories than just a simple case such as amnesia.

“It’s a load of Pegasus dung is what it is.” A new voice entered as a third figure approached the group. A brown-haired man wearing a set of heavy armor that gave away his possible status—a knight or a bodyguard perhaps? Whatever the case, it did not help that he was glaring at him with the utmost caution.

“You say you have no recollection of your memories. However, how can you make such claims when you wear the garbs of a plegian and expect us to believe such notions? I find it suspicious especially with milord’s-”

“But it’s the truth!” He didn’t know who or what he meant by ‘Plegian’. But from what he can understand it can’t be anything good with these people. The knight seemed to refer to Chrom as milord, was he some sort of noble? His abrupt interruption only earned him a frown from the brown-haired only earned a harder frown, as he was about to continue. It was fortunate for him that Chrom held his hand up in front of the knight. That stopped him from continuing.

“Peace, Frederick. What if it is true? We can’t just leave him here, alone and confused.” Chrom placated the now named Frederick as he continued, “Besides what sort of Shepherds would we be then, leaving a stray sheep to fend for himself?” 

Hold on they were shepherds? The three didn’t look like herders to him, and what did he mean by stray sheep. There wasn’t any sheep—

Hold on were they referring to him?!

“The same as always milord, though I must advise caution. It would not do well to let a wolf within into our flocks.” 

“Right then—will take him to Southtown and sort this there.”

That's actually a good idea. The sooner they arrive in town then the sooner he can convince them—wait hold on!

“Don’t I have a say in this?!” He expected them to answer his questions.

Instead he was given an amused smirk by Chrom followed by giggling from the girl. The stoic knight—Frederick remained still staring at him. 

* * *

“What will become of me? Am I to be your prisoner?” 

Chrom Aaron Lowell had to keep himself from frowning when the stranger had asked such a question. Taking a second to relax his feature before turning to the white-haired man following behind him. The earthly colors of black-purple patches with the accent of yellow of his robe and the snow-white hair that covered a part of his head had given him the idea that the man in front of him was Plegian. Yet, after looking at him closely, he wasn’t too sure if he was one. His complexion was soft, a tone that was unlike the sickly pale or tanned colors that many Plegians had. His eyes reminded him of Sumia’s own, yet looking at it more closely, it had a more sharper hue to it. An eye color that was strikingly unique, one’s that he had never seen on anyone else before. The more that he looked at him, the harder it is to see him as a plegian. Maybe only one of his parents was plegian, it would make sense.

“You’ll be free to go once we establish your no enemy of Ylisse.” His answer was followed by a small chuckle that escaped him. The scowling expression on the silver-hair youth’s face changed to one of curiosity.

“Is that where we are? Ylisse?” 

“Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool. Those furrowed brows are quite convincing…To never heard of the Halidom.” Frederick’s abrupt mocking was not needed, the irritation shown on their guests face. 

“Frederick please.” Chrom frowned at Frederick, not impressed by his retainer’s unnecessary comment. Said retainer looked briefly ashamed, turning to the stranger, Chrom answered his question.

“This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. A land ruled by the Exalt Queen Emmeryn.” Accepting his answer they continued on the path to Southtown. Though there was a swell of pride that filled him whenever he mentioned or heard his sister’s name. 

**Emmeryn Marie Lowell**

At the age of eleven, her sister had taken the mantles and inherited the legacy her father brought. 

_‘A legacy? Tch, he used his own daughter as a scapegoat to cover his own death.’_ Chrom silently seethed, cursing his deceased father. He did not have many memories of his father—Exalt Leofric. Whatever memories that he did have of him though we're not ones that he was fond of. Remembering the cruelty that he showed not only to the Plegian people who he slaughtered but also to his own. 

The fearful look that the people had during his father’s reign. As well, as the anger and built up resentment they’ve had towards his family. How they directed that anger towards Emmeryn—he still could remember how they cursed her, throwing rocks at her. 

_Lissa was too young to remember what happened back then. Yet he could never forget._

_His sister—Emmeryn was only a girl when she had to bear that hate. Carrying the responsibilities, refusing to let him or Lissa shoulder it with her. She had accepted her role, allowing the people to curse and inflict their anger on her back then. Showing a brave face for her people._

_A mask that was dropped behind doors._

_She heard her crying one night, out of her sight. Emmeryn breaks down in her room crying. How she cried her eyes out, begging Naga to let the pain be over. Calling out for their mother, who passed not long after Lissa was born._

_How she wished that she was never born._

Shaking his head lightly, banishing such thoughts. What happened in the past was now in the past. To the people, the ones who used to scorn her, they now look at her as a benevolent and wise ruler. Who brought prosperity and stability to Ylisse after the crusades. 

To him and Lissa however, she was an important figure in her life. A sister and a maternal figure that had taken care of them after their parent’s passing. A role-model to Chrom who wishes to follow his sister’s example. An inspiration for Lissa, someone who she tries hardest to become.

A wonderful and caring aunt to his daughter— **Lucina**.

Just thinking about his daughter lightened his mood and made him happier. 

He was seventeen when she came into his life, an unexpected but welcome surprise. One could even say that she was a “happy” accident from his ‘misadventures’ of his teenage years. Though ‘misadventures’ was actually an overstatement. 

Emmeryn scolded him for his carelessness and not preparing counter-conceptions while Lissa just teased him endlessly. Nonetheless, they accepted Lucina warmly. The joy that the recent addition of the family had brought in their lives.

Of course, while the thoughts of Lucina would always brighten his mood. During those thoughts, his mind would end thinking about Lucina’s mother which usually led him into a somber mood. 

He had met her nearly four years ago when he fostered in the County of Olwen in the Port-City of Conheim, a merchant’s daughter that Sully introduced him to. He can still remembered the smile she gave introducing herself to him. It was a beautiful, soft smile, one that radiated a warm and comforting feeling to it.

It was thanks to her that Chrom was able to change for the better, no longer letting the anger and resentment that he had control his life.

The two years that she was here in Ylisse were one of the most happiest times in life. 

Gods, just thinking about the one night with her still made his face red everytime. That same night would lead to her daughter’s conception.

So when he learned that she was pregnant with their daughter, he proposed to her. Asking her to spend her life with him.

He didn’t expect her to refuse his proposal, before disappearing. Gone for months, he believed that she left. Never to return.

However, she came back cradling Lucina before giving her to him. Telling him that she was leaving back home to **Fodlan**.

He begged her not to go...yet she told her she had to go back. As her mother was waiting for her back home and that she still had to find her younger brother. 

He didn’t want her to go, yet he did not force her to stay with him. 

Instead before she left, he gave her a ring. A ring that had his family signet carved into it, a ring that he intended to give to the woman that he would love.

Whether it was his last gift to her, he did not know. 

All he knew is that the affection and intimacy that he had for her has not changed. 

Perhaps this is why he came back to the roads of Southtown. While it is true that his goal was to patrol the borders of Ylisse. A small part of him hoped that she would come back, traveling on the same road where they all. Just like four years ago.

What he didn’t expect was to find and escort an amnesiac stranger sleeping on the roads to Southtown.

He realized that this stranger did not know his name. 

Better late than never he suppose, it was only fair he properly introduced himself.

* * *

“Apologies. I have forgotten to give introductions in the beginning. My name is Chrom Aaron Lowell. The delicate one next to me is my little sister, Lissa Elaine Lowell.” 

“Hey! I’m not that delicate!” The girl—Lissa pouted at her brother before smiling at him. “Don’t mind my brother, he can be thick-headed sometimes. It’s a good thing the shepherds found you. Would have been a rude awakening if brigands found you.”

“You tend sheep…? In full armor?” Though he knew the answer to his question, he couldn’t help but ask. 

“It’s actually quite the dangerous job. Just ask Sir Frederick Wilburg The Wary here.” Chrom then gestured to the man Frederick holding his head up in a dignified but also respectful manner.

“A title that I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. As much as I like to trust you, stranger, my station mandates otherwise.” He couldn’t blame him then. From their names, Chrom and Lissa must be nobillity in these lands. It made sense as to why Frederick didn’t trust his case of him being an amnesiac. If he was in his position, he would too be suspicious of a man on the ground claiming amnesia too.

“I understand sir. I would do no less myself.” Then a voice in his head. Whispering a name, one that was familiar to him.

_Robin_

He didn’t know if that was his real name or not. Yet repeating it in his mind, it was familiar. It felt comfortable now that he thought about it. Robin, yes. If it’s a name then he’s familiar with, then it must be his name. Turning to the group, he opened his mouth.

“My name is **Robin** .”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So writing this chapter I wanted to show the POV of both Robin and Chrom. Trying to explore and write the introspection of each character, Chrom's POV felt a little overly expositiony but I felt it would be okay. I might go back and revise this chapter once I finished Book 1.
> 
> Archanea will share a similar calendar to the Fodlan one. Using the moons in order to count the months, the only difference is the year. The events of awakening beginning in the Lone Moon of 1414 A.S. (After-Schism) according to the Archanean Calendar. 
> 
> I gave Chrom, Emmeryn and Lissa middle names. In this regards, I wanted to show that generally middles names are usually entitled to those who are part of nobility or some influences of it. Think of middle names as 'Bless or Christening' names that are given to them when they are born. It's also how I'll explain why Faerghus' (And some Alliance ) nobles have middle names due to the Kingdom being founded thanks to the Church of Seiros intervention. It's to emphasized that both Faerghus and Ylisse (somewhat) founding were due to a religious institution and power, and values to it. 
> 
> Frederick has a last name. Because if characters from Three Houses can have last name then why not those from Awakening? (I actually made an entire timetable with all the awakening playable characters birthday, adding some middle names and last names to some characters. Along with key points and events that I planned to go over later in future chapters and paralogues).
> 
> Yes, Lucina is born prior to the events of Awakening. Meaning that Chrom romantic interest has already been set. (You guys can probably already guess the identity of the mother with the hints I left in the chapter.)
> 
> As always, feedback and comment is welcome.


	5. Book 1: Awakening (2) - The Tactician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Southtown is under attack; a vision of the past; and the birth of a Tactician.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little iffy with this chapter as I practically forced myself to write this, so I can get the story moving. A lot of transitioning and some of the world building explanation feels a little stale to be honest. Especially with the action scenes, as creating and describing choreography is something new for me.
> 
> Regardless I hope you still enjoy.

**Book 1: Awakening**

****

**Chapter 2**

_The Tactician_

* * *

**Lone Moon, 1414 A.S. (Imperial Year 1176)**

“My name is **Robin**.” 

Robin.

It was an odd name, one that was completely foreign yet familiar as Chrom feels that he’s heard that name from somewhere before, but where? It’s something he can set aside for later. For now, he looked at him in mild relief. He can stop referring to him as just a ‘stranger’.

A name.

It is something that one is granted from the moment they are born, one that ties you to the world. A string that ties one to the flows of time and history, one to remember them by. 

“Robin...sounds foreign. Though not the oddest name, in fact, it suits you.” Hearing that, the silver-haired man known as Robin smiled at him with a nod. Placing a hand on his chin to think. 

“Thank you, Chrom. Odd how I just remembered it now...” A small breath escaped the silver-haired youth's lips that turned into a content grin. “I suppose that’s one mystery solved huh..?” Indeed. To just remember his name soon after introducing himself to him. This is his first time seeing someone with amnesia, so he doesn’t know how it works. Though he had a feeling that this isn’t supposed to normally happen. A mystery that they can unravel once they arrive at Southtown.

“A mystery that we can discuss later in town. Southtown isn’t far now, we should be arriving there soon. We just need to…” His sentence was paused mid-way as he looked to his sister. Her eyes were widened in horror, as her hands covered her mouth in shock. Lissa pointed to the town.

“C-Chrom the town…!” She stuttered, as Chrom turned to see a horrific scene. At the distance he could see Southtown. A trail of smoke seen above the town. The blue-haired prince gripped in anger, realizing what had occurred. Brigands have raided the town. No doubt to plunder and raid from the innocent in order to sate their greed. 

“The town is ablaze! Damned brigands no doubt…” Turning to look at his sister and his retainer. “Frederick, Lissa! Quickly, we must make haste towards the town!”

“And what of Robin, sire?” Frederick refers to the amnesiac in question. 

“Right now, stopping those dastards is the main concern. And unless he’s on fire as well, he can wait. Come!” With that said, Chrom dashed forward towards the burning town, his sister and Frederick followed tow. Blade unsheathed and gripped on his right tightly filled ready to cut down anything in his way. 

* * *

Robin could only stare as he watched Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick run into the burning town. Bravely charging in with weapons drawn, frowning as he watched them. 

It was reckless. Foolish even.

There was no plan, they were simply charging in. Regardless if the enemy might be a couple of bandits, it was still dangerous and risky to charge in there without taking a moment to assess the situation. What of their numbers, do they have more or less on their side? How about weapons, did they have a cavalry, an archer, someone who can cast magic? What of their position, and the possibility of enemy reinfor-

He blinked, a little astonished by what was going through his thoughts. Strange how he can’t recall any recollection of his memories. Yet, here he was standing going through an assessment of the current situation. The rules of warfare and the understanding of battle, and the application. Easily coming to him, flowing through his mind almost by nature.

Almost as if he spent his entire life dedicated to the craft. It was an odd but pleasant feeling, something that felt comfortable to him. Something clicking through his mind, like a puzzle putting itself back together. 

A vision flashing in his mind.

_In front of him was a table with a chessboard on top. Sitting across from him was a man who’s features he could not make out. Much of it was cut out blinded by the glowing of a light, his lips being the only thing . A piece cut out leaving an incomplete image and even then it was still a familiar piece. While he could not see the man’s face the smile that he gave was comforting and fatherly. One that warmed his heart, making him happy._

_They were playing a game of chess. The man made the first move, moving one of his pawn pieces marking the end of his turn and start of his own. He followed suit, moving his own pawn piece. This repeated on for several times, each of them taking each other pieces of the game continued. Going on until someone won._

_The man had won, while he had lost. As his hands...they were small. Was this a memory from his childhood? His hands clenched in front of him, as the man’s smile looked amused. The beard on each side of his lips, stretching alongside his amused grin. Resetting the position of the chess pieces. As they were about to start the next game, the man asked him a question. His voice echoing through his head._

_“Tell me, *****, what do you believe is most important in battle?”_

_He opened his mouth to speak his answers, only to realize that he could not hear his voice. It wasn’t the only thing he couldn’t hear, he could not hear the clanking of the chess pieces nor could he hear the cold breeze blowing on the side of his face. It was like the whole world was deaf to him, with the exception of the man’s voice. He continued._

_“Although it may be important. That isn’t entirely correct. While whole numbers and sheer might of armies have played a part in battle. It isn’t what marks victory. Remember this, *****. It isn’t a great hero nor a powerful relic or weapon that determines the outcome. It is-”_

“...a keen strategy that changes the tide of battle.” The words had escaped Robin’s mouth just as the memory had ended. Vanishing as soon as it came, unable to recall the image in recent. However, the words said to him still ringed in his mind.

Strategy…

Inside his coat, he saw that attached to his waist belt was a scabbard, a bronze sword sheathed inside. And a Tome, one that gave a static feeling that signal the danger yet the power contained within it as he placed his hand on it. 

Looking down the road towards Southtown, he knew what he had to do. 

He began to run, to catch up with Chrom and the others already in town. 

* * *

Chrom cursed, finding himself fending the attacks from the brute in front of him. His sword clashing with the hulking bandits’ axe as the sparks flew out from the steel of their weapon. Leaping back once more as another _wind_ spell fired towards him. A mage providing fire support for his friend, as the barbaric man pressed his assault on the Lord.

The situation was a lot worse than he thought. When he had gotten into town, he had expected to deal with untrained, inexperienced brigands. How wrong he was. The bandits—a party of at least eight from what he can see were a lot trained more than expected. The formation and the way they acted, it was organized, trained, and disciplined. 

He had suspected that this wasn’t just an ordinary raid. 

Rather an instigation, a provocation of war.

_Plegia..._

His grip on Falchion felt tighter, an anger not-so-familiar building up. The relentless assault and strikes that his blade had guarded against. Each strike of the bandit’s axe against his blade pushed him back farther, as he soon found himself back against a fruit stand, as he lost his footing momentarily. An opportunity that the bandit took as he swung down upon his form. Chrom rolled to his left as the axe nearly butchered him. As the axe left chopped down onto the wood of the stall that left a deep cut on it.

Rolling down to the ground Chrom got onto his knee, looking up to see the bandit. A disgusting smile plastered onto his face as his axe was raised, poised and ready to dig into his flesh.

“Not so tough now. Eh. Little sheep?” Raising his axe above, ready to end the Swordsman life.

Only for a spark of lightning to strike, surprising both bandits and Chrom. While the blast didn’t do enough damage to kill him, it had still stunned him. Giving Chrom enough time, swinging Falchion upwards, cutting the bandit from his chest to his neck. Killing him in an instant.

The surprised mage witnessing his companion’s death did not notice a presence sneaking from behind, a bronze sword swung forward and struck him. A shriek of anguish and surprise was the last thing that escaped his lips.

It alerted the Prince who turned to the sound of the cry, greeting him with a surprising sight.

Robin. The amnesiac he found. A sword in his right-hand, one freshed with blood. Drawn from the dead mage in front of the enigmatic’s feet. 

“Robin! You're here! Why?” Chrom wasn’t ungrateful, in fact it was the opposite. Just that he was confused on why the stranger he just met would risk his life to save someone who just met.

A part of him couldn’t help but feel suspicious again, just like when he was a child. Yet, the other part, the vow he made three years ago. A silent vow that he made for himself, to _her_. 

Approaching him, Robin answered him, “I’m not certain myself…” The expression showed that of confusion and frustration yet behind that all is a spark. “However, I know that I don’t want these people to suffer. And I seem to know a thing or two about fighting...er, that's if you’ll have me.” His response was hesitant yet it was clear to him. That Robin is willing and determined to aid him, to help defend his people. 

Chrom nodded. “Of course. Anyone who’s willing to fight to save Ylissean lives is a friend to me.”

“Chrom!”

“Milord!”

Both of them turned to see Frederick and Lissa running towards them. Lissa holding her staff. Frederick wielding his silver lance, riding on top of his horse. The blood painted on the steel of his lance that told them the fate of the bandits who faced the brown-hair knight.

“Lissa, Frederick! Glad to see you're both alright.” 

“Chrom, thank gods you’re okay!” Lissa looked relieved seeing her brother was fine. Frederick on the other hand...

“Milord! Are you hurt anywhere?” Frederick fretted looking over Chrom for any possible wounds or injuries. All while giving a look of apprehension towards Robin.

“Peace, Frederick. Robin saved my life. If he hadn’t shown up, I would’ve been cut down.” Chrom quickly reassured, gesturing over to the bandit that he took down, in order to calm down the knight before he did something hastily. Frederick does mean well however, his overprotectiveness can be a bit troubling. Especially when the situation doesn’t call for it. Right now with their current situation, they had to end this soon. If it continues any longer, things will only get worse. He hasn’t any seen casualties among the townsfolk, but that might change soon.

“Though there’s a possibility of reinforcements, if we take down their leader. The rest will rout.” Robin inputted, as Chrom looked at him surprised.

“You know where he is?” Robin nodded. 

“There all gathered on the other side of the bridge. About five I believed. One of them looks to be leading them. Looks like they're trying to break into the town’s church.” An alarmed look had appeared on Chrom’s eyes. Most likely a majority of the townsfolk had retreated, taking refuge inside the ground of worship. The brigands must’ve found out where they were and were trying to break in. 

He feared what would happen if they broke in. Before he could even think of sprinting towards where they were. He was halted by Robin, his hand gripped firmly on his wrist.

“Rushing forward like that will get you killed!” Robin firmly told him.

“And if we don’t do anything, the townsfolk will end up being killed or worse!” Chrom argued, the urgency to protect can be seen. Robin understood that time was of an essence, but rushing in there headfirst, will get them killed.

“We won’t let that happen. But it won’t do anyone good if you end up dying. We need to come out with a plan, a ‘strategy’ if we’re going to stop them.” Chrom began to calm down though the current situation still made him tense. Staring directly into Robin’s eyes. A hard expression though one that was determined to not failed.

One’s not unlike his own.

“I assume that you have a ‘strategy’ ready then?” He asked. With a nod, Robin told them.

* * *

Chrom ran forward, crossing the bridge. By his side was Robin, a Thunder Tome on his right hand, Lissa and Frederick following from behind. He could see the brigands, crowded by the town’s cathedral. Attempting to break down the door with unsanctioned glee, the swing of their weapons grew hungry and stronger each time. The thought of digging their flesh on the people, decorating the steel in their hands. The lust of not only shedding blood but violating the woman motivating them.

_It was disgusting. Rabid monster that should not have existed in the first place._

Monsters forged by his father’s own bloody hands. 

The brigands serve as a good outlet for his anger. Lunging forward he attacked, Falchion cutting down one unsuspecting bandit. His companion’s face stunned and shocked. Pressing the advantage, he swung his blade at the one who wielded a sword. Not enough to kill him, but deep enough to leave a nasty gash on his sword arm. Rendering it useless. 

Robin followed up. Casting, a circle of magic inscribed with runes—the language of the gods, lost through the ages of time. Transcribing he began to speak the words of power, chanting, calling upon the primal powers contained in the mystical language. The static energy of the spell made itself known as it began to form.

Chrom jumps back when he hears Robin call out the spell. Not wanting to be in the spell’s vicinity when it fires.

_Thunder_ flew forward. Scattering them, forcing them to divide, to get out of the way of the blast. The force of the spell hitting further dividing them, leaving them in disarray. 

Frederick had charged forward. His horse stampeding forward as he swung his lance killing a disoriented bandit that did not notice him until too late. He wasted no time racing towards another. Lunging his silver lance that runs through another. A quick but instant death, giving no quarters to his action. The injured bandit, the one who’s sword hand rendered useless, fled in terror. Leaving his companion to their own demise. 

They had attacked the town intending to pillage and kill without any mercy. It was only fair for the knight to treat them the same. 

There were no negotiations to those that entertain their bloodlust, who found joy and glee spilling the blood of others. For them, it was killed or be killed. 

_And then there was one..._

Chrom step forward, towards the leader of the brigands, blade ready. A disgusting looking oaf. A red-war mark painted on each side of his face. An unkempt face. His rotting displayed to him in all its glory, all snarling at him.

He charged forward. Swinging his axe intending, with the intent to cut Chrom’s head off. A feral wolf lunging forward, wanting to sink its teeth into this sheep with horns.

Chrom blocked the swing. Steel meeting steel. The weight and force of the axe’s swing had pushed his balance off slightly, but not enough to break his posture. Retaliating with a swing of its own to the left. 

The leader of the brigand and remaining force of this raiding party—Garrick, barely blocked the swing from the sword that nearly would have met his flesh. Bouncing back as he distanced himself from Chrom, who gave chase. A smirk made its way on the brigand’s face, as he took a hatchet attached from his belt and threw it at Chrom. 

_Shit!_ Halting his steps, Chrom sidestep out of the way of the axe. Narrowly did it hit him, chipping a small part of his shoulder pauldron. It made him lose his composure and one that Garrick took advantage.

Distracted by the sudden throw of the hatchet. It was already too late.

Garrick had made his move. Leaping forward, as his axe was ready to dig deep into Chrom’s skull. No time to react or put up the guard, as the blade was inches away from meeting his face.

A bronze sword interjected, halting the axe's advance. 

_Robin!_

Jumping forward, Robin blocked the attack meant to strike him down. Having to use both of his hands to block the attack, as the axe collided with his sword. Struggling under the combined strength and weight of the weapon’s owner. A matter of seconds before his guard would drop. Leaving him exposed to the bandit’s wrath.

Enough time for Chrom to act. Stepping into his right flank, Chrom thrust his sword down onto Garrick’s ankle. Causing the bandit to scream and drop down to his knees. The pain caused him to flinch and drop his weapon to the floor.

Hastily he grabbed his axe and attempted to block once more. But it was already too late, by the time he looked up. Chrom had swung his blade towards him. 

A feeling of numbness overwhelming him. 

As the blade made his way towards his flesh, Garrick could not help but stare into Chrom’s eyes. Eyes widening, realizing that he made two mistakes.

His first mistake was his decision to raid Southtown thinking that would be an easy job for him and his men. Believing that he and his men could take down these groups of sheep that herded other sheep. How wrong he was leaving him with only dead men, a coward who fled, and death itself awaiting for him.

His second mistake was believing that he was fighting a sheep.

What he saw in Chrom’s eyes told him that this wasn’t any ordinary sheep he was facing. 

In fact, it wasn’t another sheep that he was fighting.

Looking at the blue orbs looking down on him venomously. He realized what he faced.

It was a Wolf.

A wolf hidden amongst a flock of sheep. 

One that hunted predators, who dared to threaten his flock.

The world turned dark for Garrick.

* * *

The battle was over.

Southtown was saved. 

The townspeople hiding in the church were now safely exiting. Flocking towards the Shepherd, thanking them. Cheering and celebrating; the happiness and relief that the townsfolk expressed to them. Thanking the Shepherds for saving their quaint town.

Robin was the exception. Instead, content to stand by the bridge, by himself. Partly to avoid the crowd and to self-reflect. 

He looked to his left hand, flexing it in order to feel a nerve. The recoil from casting _Thunder_ twice combined with blocking the force of the axe swing has taken its effect. He couldn’t feel his hand. Wandering if, and how long he’ll be able to feel anything with it. 

  
Magic and Swordsmanship, he noticed that he used those two forms of combat in battle. The potent energy released through the palm of his hand, how easily it flows well through him. Despite that however, it was a strange feeling and felt foreign. True he might not have any memories of his past. If he were to compare to his tactics, magic instinctively felt like a stranger to him.

Swordplay on the other hand, though his performance from earlier said otherwise, felt comfortable to him. Having the sword in his grip felt nostalgic, comforting even. It made him feel safe just holding one. Each step-by-step of footwork going through his hand like a dance, repeating a smooth twirl of repetition. One he feels he can do without mistake. 

“Oh there you are!” His thoughts were broken. Lissa running up to him with Chrom and Frederick following behind. Squealing at him with a tone of admiration and astonishment.

“You were incredible out there, Robin! Sword, Sorcery, AND Tactics! Is there anything you can’t do?” A warm feeling stirred hearing Lissa’s compliment. Though he feels that she is over exaggerating a bit. The two Thunder spells took its toll on his arm, he wasn’t sure if he was able to cast the third one. His swordplay, although familiar, felt sloppy and incomplete. Although he may know the form, the problem lied in the fact that he did not know how to properly swing a sword. So it surprised him that he was able to kill a bandit with one strike. Besides that, his plan was only able to work thanks to Chrom and Frederick. 

If anyone deserved credit, it was the two of them. 

Though he did not correct her. It felt nice to receive a compliment.

“You’re certainly no helpless victim, that much is certain.” Chrom mused. Looking at Robin, his plan was simple yet effective. Using the element of surprise, they were able to gain a preemptive strike on the bandits. Effectively ending a fight before it even started. If it were him, he probably would have rushed in there alone. If he were to take down one of them, he would have alerted the rest and face four bandits simultaneously. Even with Frederick, he wasn’t sure if they would have come out unscathed.

He cursed. Believing it was only a simple patrol he would only have to rely on using Falchion, in the case he needed to take care of a couple of bandits. He should have been better equipped, maybe brought a bow with him.

Chrom had always been more proficient with a bow than a sword. It had only been two years that he decided to take up swordsmanship again, after finally deciding to take up Falchion. The last time he trained with a sword, before that, was when he was thirteen.

He admitted that he was rusty. Relying mostly on his own innate strength and muscle memory rather than the form itself. Something that he needed to correct.

“Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation of how you came here?” Frederick inquired in a tone of suspicion. With the knowledge that Robin had recovered, the Knight suspected he might have recollected enough of his memory to answer his question. Robin shook his head, slightly amused and a discomfort.

_‘He certainly lives up to his title—The Wary’_

“I understand your skepticism, Sir Wilburg. And I cannot explain why only some pieces of knowledge have returned to me. Believe me. I have shared all that I know.” Robin said. Deciding to leave out the part about the vision he cannot recall, for now. While he did not wish to hide anything from them, he felt that it would be hard to explain it as of now and could lead to further complications. 

“You not only saved my life twice, but also those of Ylisse. My heart says that’s enough.” A smile made its way on Chrom’s face, almost as if he decided something in his head.

“And what of your mind, milord? Will you not heed it’s counsel as well?” Frederick offered his argument.

“The Shepherds could use someone with Robin’s talents. We’ve got brigands and unruly neighbors running looking to soil the ground with our blood. As odd as it sounds, I believe his story.” Chrom defended Robin. 

“T-thank you Chrom...” The silver-haired youth was touched, hearing of Chrom’s defense of him and subtle praise. Though he felt he didn’t do much, it seemed that was enough to warrant Chrom’s trust. He had to compose himself, to keep his face from turning red.

Chrom extended his hand towards him once more.

“So how about it? Will you join us, Robin? Will you be our **Tactician**?”

And just like the first time. Robin, took his hand for the second time. A connection had been formed, a bond forged between the two.

One that cannot be broken.

“I would be honored.” A smile couldn’t help but escape his lips. One shared with Chrom. Lissa giggling happily. Frederick, despite his suspicion, couldn’t help but crack a small grin. 

For just a moment, the brand on Robin’s right hands began to flicker. Swapping to a brand, one that resembled a shield before reverting back to the ominous mark. 

Signalling to it’s forgotten owner. One who has found his loyalty once more in Chrom.

* * *

_Clank_

Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius moved a chess piece from the other side of the board.

_Clank_

Then moved another piece on his side.

_Clank_

Two months had passed since the Tragedy of Duscur had occurred. 

_Clank_

The King—Lambert. His best friend since they were boys, the man that he considered as another brother was now gone, killed in an assassination. His son and the sole heir to the throne—Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd was traumatized, his uncle, Rufus, ascending the throne as the Regent.

The man had practically stolen his nephew's birthright from him. Placing Dimitri into his care. As willing as he was to take in the young prince into his house, he couldn’t help but be disgusted with Rufus. That man was Dimitri’s only living relative, he would have thought he would at least have some empathy when it came to his own nephew.

_Clank_

_Why should I be surprised? This is Rufus he was talking about, the same Rufus who was estranged from his younger brother for taking something he believed was stolen from him. Probably even saw Lambert’s death as an opportunity…_

_Clank_

Not long after becoming Regent. Rufus had done several things that made him want to strangle him.

He allowed the nobles to rally onto Duscur to enact ‘justice’ for their late King. 

It wasn’t justice, only an excuse. An excuse to vent out their anger on a scapegoat, they had decided to use the people of Duscur. 

Rodrigue was no fool.

Though the relations with Duscur and the Kingdom had been tense, not once has there been any hostile actions from one another. Duscur wouldn’t gain anything from assassinating the king either. If anything, the peace talk that was supposed to happen two moons ago would have benefited them more than the Kingdom.

Now Duscur was a former fragment of itself. The majority of its people killed, those that survived were oppressed under the now Viscount Garrett Alistar Kleiman’s rule, who was awarded the territory of Duscur for his service in subjugating it. 

It was no subjugation, just plain genocide.

_Clank_

And just recently Rufus has talked about setting an embargo on trade from Archanea. A continent North of Fodlan with which the Kingdom had agreements too since the reign of Lambert’s father—King Aedan Marx Blaiddyd. 

After the death of his first wife, King Aedan looked northwards to their distant continental neighbors. Creating a trade agreement between Faerghus and Ylisse, through his marriage with Lady Elizabeth of House Themis. His second wife and Lambert’s mother. It was thanks to him that Faerghus was able to steadily flourish these past couple decades. 

And now Rufus wants to ruin that progress by cutting all ties from Ylisse. Using the people of Faerghus' fear of outsiders to support his movement. Rodrigue would be damned if he let that happen.

_Clank_

_‘Checkmate!’_ Staring at the empty seat across him. He looked down on the game that he was playing.

Chess.

It was a game that Glenn loved playing as a child. A game that he introduced to his son on his fourth birthday. Remembering the twinkle on his eyes whenever he played, the cute glare he gave him whenever he lost.

He had stopped playing the game when he was eleven. When Rodrigue’s wife, Glenn and Felix’s mother, Morgana Etna Fraldarius, had passed away. 

Both Glenn and Felix had taken their mother’s passing hard. Glenn had started to develop a harsher temper and personality, he began to dedicate all his time to training. To become a knight. Felix had attached himself to his brother to fill the missing part of his heart that died with his mother.

Both had different ways to cope for their mother’s death but did it together, they had each other.

And now, Glenn, was dead.

They could not find his body, bringing back only his sword and armor on the field of dead. Believing that his son’s corpse was desecrated beyond recognition that they could not find it. 

They had to bury an empty casket at his funeral. And that wasn’t the worst thing that happened at the funeral. No, what’s worse was what he said at his own son’s funeral.

_“He died like a true knight…”_

Felix had snapped at him. Tackling him to the ground, pummeling him in anger. Spitting every single curse out that he could imagine, as several guests had to restrain him and drag him out of his own brother’s funeral. He could still remember the hate in his eyes.

Rodrigue had regretted what he said and he could not take it back. The relationship between his youngest son has shattered, destroyed beyond repairs. His son refused to talk to him. 

He wanted to comfort his son, and yet he has lost that chance after saying those words. He had no rights.

Looking at the seat across him, an image of a four year old Glenn, smiling at him. Holding the knight piece in his hand.

_“Father!”_

The voice of a past echoed in his head. Clenching his fist tightly, he brought his hand down on the table. His crest activated, breaking it with the force of his fist. The chessboard falling to the ground and the pieces scattered to the ground.

Rodrigue had broken down.

His hands covered his face, as he sobbed quietly. Mourning for his dead son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it so Faerghus has some diplomatic ties to Ylisse that goes back to Dimitri's Grandfather's generation. His Grandmother being a noble from House Themis, making him and Maribelle distant cousins of sorts. As Lambert's mother is his father's second wife, that makes Rufus his half-brother.
> 
> The thing with Chrom taking up Falchion only relatively recently has something to do with his past. Things that I planned to delve in later chapters, and expand on paralogue or in a mini-story. I have a couples ideas that I want to work with him.
> 
> A lot of the dialogues from this chapter were mostly taking from the dialogue from Awakening, so it might look familiar to some. There were a lot more ideas that I wanted to add to this chapter, that I ended up getting overwhelmed with what to write. So I apologies if this chapter is more of a mess than the previous. Still struggle with character dialogue, I'll come back and update a revised version when I can.
> 
> As always, feedback and comment is welcome.


	6. Book 1: Awakening (3) - First Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shepherds arrive in the forest West of Ylisse; Robin question Chrom's motives; Childhood innocence lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back to Chapter Two of Book 1 and managed to fix some of the grammars and misplaced words on that chapter. So it's a little bit more manageable to read.
> 
> Also for those who don't know. Another Glenn!Robin fic has been posted by [KarmaticWyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaticWyvern/pseuds/KarmaticWyvern) called [Death of a Knight; Birth of a Tactician.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757118/chapters/57060304) go check it out. 
> 
> This chapter I find to be a little shorter that I want it to be but felt that it works well considering how it ends. I hope you enjoy it.

**Book 1: Awakening**

****

**Chapter 3** **  
**_First Blood_

* * *

**Lone Moon, 1414 A.S. (Imperial Year 1176)**

Robin couldn’t help but find himself staring at the sky, a clear night filled with the stars twinkling with the moonlight glowing above him. He wondered, were the nights as beautiful from where he came? It was hard to be sure, considering the empty void in his head that used to be his memory. 

The Shepherds—the militia group that Robin had accepted to join, becoming Chrom’s new tactician, had spent the entire remainder of the day traveling West. Southtown was long gone, the group now in the forest west of Ylisse’s Capital—Ylisstol. While the people of Southtown had offered to have them stay for the night, most of the group had opted to head straight back to the Capital to save time.

Key phrasing being ‘most of them’...

Robin couldn’t help but give Lissa a sympathetic look. He noted that the girl wasn’t used to traveling long-distance or just traveling, in general. Though he wasn’t too surprised, from what he gathered. Lissa looked to be someone that belonged to the upper echelons of nobility. Noted by the manner that she carried herself despite some of her childish outburst.

She must have recently started reaching the cusp of her womanhood. Someone who was an adult yet still had much room to mature. She couldn’t be older than sixteen, he presumed.

And right now, said sixteen year old was glaring at her brother and Frederick. Still holding a grudge for making her suffer the long marathon, one without rest.

Poor Girl...he thought. Though he wasn’t sure if he should feel sorry for her or not; sure she must’ve been tired from the walk combined with the bandit that happened, not long hours ago. In fairness, she should be aware of what she was getting herself into.

“I told you—it’s dark already!” Looking around, Lissa shivered in disgust. Seeing the bugs crawling beneath the ground around her. Flying around in the air in front of the face. Her hand flailing in the air trying to shoo the bugs that got closer to her. “Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl over and bite you when-” Almost as if the gods were playing with her. One of these disgusting bugs flew into her mouth.

“Blech! Ptooey! Agh! Won goph in mah mouph!” Lissa said, all while trying to spit the pieces of the bug out of her mouth. The disgusting taste of the bug she swallowed remaining in her mouth. Spitting it out, using her saliva to clean her mouth of the taste. Chrom laughed at her sister’s buggy misfortune.

Pfft…it was kinda funny.

“Hey. Don’t laugh, you jerks! You wouldn’t be laughing if a bug flew in your mouth!” Glaring at both of them. Chrom not bothering to hide his amusement. At the very least, Robin was making a subtle effort and trying to hide it. A shaken cough doing it’s best to cover up his laugh.

“You did say you wanted to build character, Lissa. Hardship builds character.” Chrom chuckled. The glare on his sister’s face only grew colder towards him, as he raised his hand up in defense. “Fine, fine. Will set up camp for the night. Want to help me gather firewood?” 

“Yeeeeuck! I think I swallowed it…” She murmured, frowning at Chrom. “I’ll pass on finding firewood. And I think I’ve built QUITE enough character for one day!” She emphasized, recalling the brigand attack, hours back. 

Firewood…

Fire..

Food cooked over a fire.

Thinking about it now, Robin found himself placing his hand on his stomach. Growling silently but made itself clear to its body’s owner. Not sure when the last time he had a meal. Let alone, eaten anything for that matter.

He was famished. 

“Aside from firewood. We should think about food as well. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” 

Frederick nodded. Taking out a woodsman axe from the satchel attached to his horse’s saddle. A smile a little too enthusiastic graced his face. “Yes, I believe a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now who wants to help clear a campsite?” Frederick offered, though from the looks of it. The knight seemed more than willing to set up the campsite himself, particularly the idea of starting a fire for the camp.

Frederick won’t ever admit it but he had a hobby of lighting firewood. 

He wasn’t a pyromaniac or anything. Just a fire enthusiast.

Yes. A fan of campfires and other fires…

“Then you can grab the firewood, Frederick. Lissa, you can help him. Robin and I will look for dinner.” Chrom stated. 

“Is that wise, Milord? Being alone with Robin?” Though Robin has proven himself back in Southtown. Frederick could not rule out the possibility that he still might have some ill-intent for his charges. As much as he wants to like their newly-instated tactician, which he’ll admit he’s starting to. He cannot rule the possibility that he might be a spy or even assassin after his lord or lady’s life.

Multiple attempts have been made on the sibling’s lives before. Moreso on Chrom’s life.

House Wilburg, while not being of noble blood and not prominent, like House Themis of West Ylisse or House Olwen of the Eastern-Coast. Has earned the title of “Knight” through their loyal service to the Halidom and the Royal Family, serving them since his distant great grandfather’s time. Frederick recalled a story of one of his great-grandfathers, who had valiantly defended the Exalt of his time, acting as his Shield, spending his entire life to protect him.

Quite literally was he a shield. He ended up later being mauled to death by a bear using his own body to protect his liege. Frederick was no exception, he would voluntarily use his own body if he needs to, to protect Chrom and Lissa. 

Frederick had been fifteen when he was first assigned to watch over and protect Lissa. He had only just finished his training as a squire when he was tasked to protect the Princess from any possible killers. Chrom, at the time, was still fostering under House Olwen in Southern Ylisse. He had been twelve, Frederick seventeen, when the two had finally met.

The Knight could never forget the eyes that his lord had when they had first met.

They were filled with such hate, distrust; a _wariness_ that far surpassed his own. 

It took nearly eighteen moons before Chrom had opened up to the Knight.

“Don’t worry, Frederick. I’ve spent time in my youth here. The roads here are familiar. And I’m capable of handling myself, should anything happen.” Chrom reassured him. 

“If that is what you wish.” Frederick relented as the group began to divy their needed tasks. Chrom gestured to Robin to follow him as they headed out. 

* * *

A quiet silence between them had established itself. Chrom had begun gathering elderberries, a local fruit around the West of Ylisse. The silence felt odd for Robin as he started to pick a handful of his own berries from a separate bush. Still recalling Frederick’s caution around him. It made Robin wonder, why did Chrom decide to take his time to help a random stranger in the middle of the field? He was a stranger to him, someone with no obligations to. For all he knew, he could have been just another random passerby that could've just been taking a nap on the ground because he felt like it. 

Looking at his face there was a content smile on it. One that had a lot on his mind, but there was a serene calmness. His posture showed no tension meaning that his guard was down around him. Like there was no care in a world.

Someone that could be a possible threat to him. What in god's name could be going through his head, Robin found himself wandering. 

It wasn’t like the tactician had any ill-plans against Chrom. The idea of doing anything to him made his stomach churn in disgust. Robin though did find it odd that Chrom had already placed so much trust in him and they had only just met today.

He couldn’t help but opened his mouth.

“Can I ask you something Chrom?” The blue-haired noble stopped picking the berries from his shrub and looked at Robin.

“Uh-oh. Should I be nervous?” Chrom said in mocked surprise though there was a small smile to it. Having a good idea on what the silver-haired youth might want to ask him.

“Back in Southtown, when you found me collapsed and without memory. Why did you help me?” Perhaps if Robin knew his answer. He might get a better understanding of Chrom's motives. There was no way someone would just help a random stranger just out of a whim.

“Well…” Chrom ruffled his hair thinking of what to say before looking at him. “Because you were collapsed and without memory?” He answered.

_What._

“That’s it? Pity was your reason?” The words had escaped Robin’s mouth before he had time to think.

“Well, isn’t that enough?” Chrom said. Robin didn’t expect the answer that came out of his mouth. Finding it hard to believe.

“Did you never stop to consider if it was some kind of trap?” 

“I mean that’s what I have Frederick for.”

“But why didn’t-” Robin's sentence caught in his throat as Chrom raised his hand to him in silence, giving him a stern frown.

“Robin, if I see someone hurt or in need. I’m going to help them. That’s who I am.” 

_‘Who I’m trying to become for_ **_her_ ** _and Lucina...’_

“And there’s no changing it. Or would you rather I’d left you there, face down in the muck?” Chrom explanation had cut him off guard. The sentence that he wanted to ask moments ago was forgotten, replaced by a new answer.

“No, of course not. I’m thankful for what you did, truly.” Robin hastily replied. The expression on his face was filled with slight worry. “Still it scares me all the same. Chivalry and Longevity don’t often go hand in hand.” 

_‘Of course not. Chivalry is just an excuse to justify one’s actions. To cover up their crimes and atrocities…just like that_ **_man_ ** _.’_

“Ha! Trust me, I wish I had a gold coin for every time I got this lecture.” Chrom lightly chuckled, setting aside the dark thoughts lurking through his head. “Please understand that this isn’t something I can change, Robin, it’s just who I am.” 

“I..I understand.” Robin sighed. From the looks of it, it seems Chrom won’t budge from the topic. Based on the way he constantly cut him off. Chrom, while he doesn’t seem to mind talking about this subject, didn’t want to talk about it for long either. Only answering the questions that were necessary and ending it without further elaboration. 

Almost to say that while he did trust him, there was only so far his trust could get him. He’ll drop it for now.

_“Grrr…”_ A hoarse sound was heard coming from the distance. It came from the bushes not close by, as the two froze in apprehension.

“Gods, what was that noise?” Robin looked to Chrom, the latter unsheathing his sword had an odd smile on his face. Robin could have sworn that he could see Chrom’s mouth starting to salivate.

“A bear. I believe dinner has found us.” Chrom answered.

Wait. Bear. Dinner?!

“Hold on! What do you mean by dinner?” Before his question can be answered. A large bear popped out of the bushes charging towards them. Chrom held onto Falchion preparing to swing at the beast. Robin could only stand in fear as the bear charged forward at them. One thought crossing his mind.

This bear is gonna eat them!

* * *

Lissa could only watch in disgust as she witnessed a beast devouring its predator. His teeth sank deep into the meat of it’s flesh. Tearing it chunk of its poor prey piece by piece, the grease of the meat slathered across the predator's face. 

The beast gave a small burp of satisfaction.

“Ah! It’s been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!”

This bear was delicious!

Chrom, her beast of a brother, was eating a piece of a bear. While she was nibbling on some of the elderberries that her brother picked out in the wild.

It wasn’t filling. But she chose it over eating the gamey meat.

“What’s wrong Lissa? Dig in.” Chrom looked over at her sister noticing that she hadn't touched any portion of her bear. Lissa munched on her berries glaring at her brother, what normal person would eat a bear for Naga’s sake!

“Gods, couldn’t you hunt an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bears?!” Lissa questioned. Chrom pointing to himself before continuing.

“The people of Faerghus eat bears. Over there it’s considered a delicacy.” Chrom answered. Recalling reading a book on Faerghus’ cuisines. Due to the harsh climate and frozen weathers, Faerghus’ lands were not suited for agriculture. Much of the people’s food comes from hunting and trade that they did with the other two nations in Fodlan, and only recently Ylisse. The people weren’t picky in what they hunted either, bear being one mainstream in their diet. As such, they had even developed different recipes and ways to cook beer that made the meat taste less gamey and even tastier than normal game.

“That's not the point! You’re meddling with the food chain! Right Ro...bin?” Lissa turned to the tactician to get his opinion, only to be left gobsmacked by what she saw.

_*Munch, munch, slurp*_

Stuffed fool with meat in his mouth Robin was mauling down the bear with no relent. Slurping the juice from the meat that dropped down his face and nibbling every last piece from the bone it was attached to. Gods, he was eating way more than his brother. How hungry was he? Looking at her direction, Robin tilted his head at her, his cheeks bloated out like a chipmunk's. 

“Yoou shaydd suumthwng Lizsha?” Robin asked, mouth still stuffed with a bear. Lissa couldn’t help but stare for a moment. Noticing the way his face looked. 

How it stretched like rubber with the way his cheek is bulged up filled with food.

A snort escaped her lips.

“*Snort* Ahaha! I-I suppose a person would enjoy anything after not eating for days.” Lissa giggled, unable to help herself. Robin looked at Chrom and Frederick in confusion. A shrug from the former having no idea why her sister was laughing, while Frederick gave him a raised eyebrow, the knight did wince upon seeing the bear. Although he wasn’t sure what made her laugh, it seemed to put her in a better mood.

_‘That rubbery face! It’s hilarious!’_ She couldn’t help but laugh at the way his face looked. There was something about the way Robin’s face stretches that made it so funny. She just had to see it again. 

The remainder of the night was peaceful. Robin and Chrom patting their stomach in satisfaction. Enjoying their gamey dinner, the former had not expected to eat as much as he thought. Though he did not mind it; true while the meat was quite gamey. Once you get past the rough edges of the outside skin. The inside was where the flavor was at one filled with a both spicy and savory flavor. 

If only he had some G*****r cheese. Melted on top of this delicious meat.

Hold on cheese? Was it another memory, and what was the name of the brand? It was hopeless, just like the other two memories as the thought disappeared from his mind.

Although Robin did know one thing.

He had to put melted cheese the next time he ate meat. 

His eyes gazing above the night sky.

Feeling heavy as he closes them.

* * *

_Chrom stared at his hand covered in blood. His eyes widened in horror at what he just did._

_The four year old could only wonder, processed on how this all had started._

_He remembered waking up that night. Unable to sleep, feeling restless. Deciding to walk around the castle grounds. To clear his mind, hoping to find the respite that he needed to sleep._

_In his hand was the dagger that his father had given him for his fourth birthday. Confused, not that he minded his father’s present to him. It had given him some warmth to be able to receive something from his father. Remembering the words, how he should always have it with him, no matter where he’d gone._

_Chrom didn’t get to see his father as much as a child should. Often his father was gone, only being able to see him every once or twice a moon. He asked Emmeryn, only for her to smile at him, sadly. He noted. Telling him that father was simply busy, that he had business at Plegia._

_Chrom may have only been four. But he liked to believe that he was far more perceptive than most children his age. Wondering about the business that his father had in Plegia._

_His mother from what he understood was no longer with them. Having gone to Naga’s side, giving her life to bring his new baby sister Lissa to this world. Only born a few moons ago. The image of her mother often felt like a blur, the only thing that he knew was that she shared the same blonde hair like his older sister, Emmeryn, and the golden tuffs on Lissa’s head._

_He also knew that his mother cared about him very much. Still remembering the affection that she showed him. How sad he felt, when she left them leaving onto the next world. No longer being able to see her again._

_The sound of crying._

_‘Lissa..?’ Following the voice that led to her baby sister’s room. He noticed that the door to the room was opened, the sound of her sister’s cries echoing the hallway. Her pleas unanswered._

_Taking a peek inside her room. He saw one of the maids, Lily, he recalled. A smile appeared on his face. Lily was a nice woman, she would help him clean his bed whatever it was a mess and would bring him his favorite snack. Crumpet filled with gooseberry jam. His favorite._

_So it was confusing when he realized that Lissa’s crying did not stop. In fact, his sister’s cries seem to become louder._

_That’s when he noticed it. Sliding out of the dress of her left sleeve looked to be something sharp. Holding it on her right hand, it was a dagger. One gripped hard with hatred, the maid staring down at the form of the bawling infant._

_She raised the dagger, poised up above her sister._

_Chrom frozen in fear, time beginning to slow down._

_‘She’s going to kill my sister!’_

_What happened next was a blur to Chrom. But it still was clear to his mind. Without thinking, he charged into his sister’s room. The dagger held by his two tiny hands, charging in there with a scream. The sound of his holler surprised Lily. The vision of the small four-year old taken behold her vision._

_A dagger was plunged into her stomach before she had time to act. As her body felt heavy, falling on the ground. Followed by another onto her chest._

_Chrom had stabbed her at least four times. The adrenaline clouding his judgement, unaware of what he did. The maid’s screams overshadowed Lissa’s cries, alerting the rest of the castle._

_On the fifth stab, her voice stopped. Her body went limp._

_Chrom had finally regained his senses. To realize what he’d done. Dropping the dagger in his hand, as his four year old mind tried to process what had happened. His hand covered in the maid’s blood, looking down at Lily’s body. Frozen in death, her blood staining her uniform. Spreading over the white of her dress._

_He looked at her face. Eyes dilated in fear, blood trailing down her mouth. Chrom felt his voice caught in his throat. The sound of footsteps approaching from outside her sister’s room, to the sound of Lissa’s cries. It all felt deaf to him, as he found himself frozen. Horrified at what he’d done._

_He had taken someone’s life._

_He had killed someone in cold blood._

_The footsteps had entered his room: his father, older sister, and the other servants ran him. All horrified at the scene that they witnessed, except for one. Chrom could see the looks in their eyes. The prince’s nightwear drenched in blood. A part of his face and hand covered in it._

_Emm looked horrified but also worried for her brother._

_The servants; the other maids and butlers looked at the Prince covered in blood in fear._

_His father did not show shock or horror on his face. Only giving him a stern look._

_Emmeryn and the maid begin to run towards Lissa’s cradle making sure to check if she was alright, as they try to calm the crying princess._

_The butlers though hesitant approached the Prince to check if he was okay. Moving them away from Lily. To take care of her body, as they moved it someplace else._

_His father standing in front of him._

_Chrom gazed up to his father, staring at his blue eyes. Ones that reflected his own. They stood there staring at each other. Leofric’s stern eyes staring at Chrom’s fearful, lost-innocence. One that seek to be comforted, pleading at his father to tell him anything._

_A hand rested on top of his head. His father’s hand, ruffling his hair._

_Chrom looked hopeful, wanting to hear his comforting words. Wanting to tell him that everything was going to be okay._

_His father was proud of him but not the way that he wanted._

_He wasn’t proud of him for protecting his sister._

_Rather he told him this. With a cold smile._

_“Good. Now you know how to kill a person.”_

_Chrom eyes only widened. Horrified at what his father had told him._

_As those words echoed in the young boy’s mind. He looked at the man known as his father. Feeling violated from having his hand in his hair. The blood all over him made him sick._

_What he saw wasn’t a father._

_But a bloodthirsty beast, eyes that craved for blood._

_Eyes that reflected his own._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last update for a while. I have assignments that I need to finished and still trying to fleshing out some world building elements and some other stuff.
> 
> Again I felt that the part could be longer considering that this was only half of the current chapter that was in game. Many of the dialogues were pretty much modified and changed up to accommodate for some elements that I do plan to weave into the story. More or less, chapter was to play around with character dialogue and minor world-buildings.
> 
> I guess one last thing would be just this story: As of pacing, I think I got the hang of what I want to write for this story. So I feel confident that I can update more often than I did with the first three updates (Prologue 1, 2, and Paralogue 1). I'm actually starting to enjoy writing these ideas and finding ways to have it come together.
> 
> In addition, if anyone is interested in making a Glenn!Robin story then by all means feel free to use some of the ideas and concepts from this story. I wholeheartedly would welcome and enjoy reading other iterations, and having this idea take off with other writers. I find it surprising how well the Awakening and the Three Houses can actually blend well together. Feel free to ask me anything you'd like.
> 
> As always feedback and comments are always welcome.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	7. Book 1: Awakening (4) - An Unwelcome Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horrific nightmare; World trembling; A mysterious youth untimed arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. 
> 
> Class projects and Finals had been going over the past couple of weeks (Which caused me to delayed this chapter). Fortunately they now ended. Not only that, but I honestly had an awkward time writing this chapter, primarily because of dialogue and trying to juggle some ideas around for this story.
> 
> I went back to chapter 1 and 3 to and made some slight edits regarding certain things to the World. Such as Chrom's first meeting with Lucina's mother and Olwen territory being in East Ylisse instead of South. 
> 
> Aside from that, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Book 1 Awakening**

**Chapter 4**

****

_ An Unwelcome Change _

* * *

**Lone Moon; 1414 A.S. (Imperial Year 1176)**

_ *Gasp!* _

Blue orbs snapped open as the owners of those eyes sat up straight from resting position. Chrom’s breathing was heavy and frantic still processing the dream. His hand on his forehead feeling the cold sweat that went down his face. 

_ ‘Just a dream...a terrible nightmare’  _ An image that his mind replayed to him. He can still remember it vividly, how clear it played on its head. Chrom can still remember every little detail of it: the blood on his hand, the horrified look of the dead maid, the fearful look of the servants and Emmeryn’s face when they saw him. And his father…

Chrom squeeze his fist in anger. The burning grip digging into his flesh, still recalling the dream and what that man had said to him.

_ Now you know how to kill… _

What father would say that to his own son? 

It didn’t matter anyway.

What happened in his dreams was in the past. A memory long gone, never to be mentioned again. Thinking about it won't help his mood with the way it was. His father had been dead for a long time, he could no longer hurt anyone else.

He breathed a sigh of relief to see that everyone else was still asleep. Not wanting them to wake up to see him in his panicked state. 

Chrom closed his eyes, breathing to calm himself. Inhaling the air in his lung and holding it in. Then exhaling, the air escaping through his mouth, a cold breath of air being released.

Though the tension was still there, he felt more relaxed than he did when he awoke. After having a dream like that, it would be hard for him to go back to sleep. Looking up at the sky he saw that the sky was clear. Though the dark hue of blue that he noticed in the sky. Dawn would be approaching soon and the sun would rise that signalled the new day. As soon as the sun arises, they would be off again, onwards to Ylisstol. Back home where his sister and daughter are awaiting their safe return.

How time goes by. Already it was the Lone Moon, the signal of the new year would arrive after this moon. Signalling the end of winter and beginning of spring. He could not wait to be back home and returning to the comfort of a warm bed. Feeling the cold breeze that prickled and sent goosebumps on his right arm. Stretching his arms to help get the blood moving and get his body warmed up.

It was then he noticed that something felt off.

He didn’t know exactly why but he found it odd and couldn't help but scan around. Double-checking, making sure that he wasn’t just overthinking things. 

It definitely wasn’t another bear.

“....Chrom?” Lissa mumbled stirring from her sleep. Rubbing her drowsy eyes sitting up looking at her brother, still half-asleep. With a yawn she continued, “What’s wrong, big brother?” Lissa noticed the look in her brother’s eyes filled with concern.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you…” Chrom apologized, continuing as he scanned their surrounding environment with a frown. Checking, trying to find anything that can be considered odd. “Something is amiss though…” Finishing what he said.

“Define ‘something’” A frowned made its way on his sister’s face. Lissa knew her brother. As thick-headed of an oaf that her brother can be. She knew how perceptive he is. Chrom wouldn’t have mentioned something like this unless it was of concern. Her brother’s intuition was generally spot-on. So hearing him say that something was wrong worried her.

“I’m not sure, but I think I’ll have a look around.” Chrom said, about to head out. Only to be stopped by Lissa who ran in front of him with a pout.

“Oh no you don’t!” As Chrom opened his mouth to argue, Lissa continued with a determined glare, “At least not alone! I’m coming too.” 

Chrom blinked. Then smiled.

“Heh. Thanks, Lissa.” With that the two proceeded into the forest. 

* * *

A couple of minutes had passed since the two had left their camp in order to look around for what was amissed.

Chrom looked over to Lissa. The young woman felt slightly nervous and a little scared. The darkness and the eerie silence, a silence empty without any sounds. 

“S-sure is dark...and quiet.” Lissa looked around. “Where did the birds go?” The lack of birds on the branches of the trees above them. Without a grace of their ‘chirping’ or at the ‘hooting’ that the owls made during the night sky worried her. 

“Something is wrong here.” Chrom said to her. There was something off about the air around this area. It felt heavy. The lack of animals and the silence of the forest, without a trace of sounds besides the two, unnerved him. A part of him hoped to be wrong, that the anxiousness of his recent night terror might have affected his senses. Perhaps hoping that nothing bad would come.

The ground began to shake, the ground beneath started to tremble. 

“Chrom!” Lissa exclaimed her balance starting to become loose. She would have fallen to the ground, had Chrom not caught her.

“Gods, what—” Chrom felt himself freeze. Noticing the cracks that begin to form around them. “What madness is this?! Lissa, stay close!” Chrom held onto his sister making sure nothing happened to her. 

Shocked and horrors appeared on his face as he saw the trees within the forest starting to collapse. Getting closer to them. 

They had to get out.

“Lissa, run…” 

“Huh?”

“I mean it. GO!” Chrom barked. Pushing her forward to run before doing so himself. The ground had rift as it tore apart. Chrom tilted his head to back to see what was behind him and only began to dash faster.

A sea of fire rose from the tear and trailed behind the siblings. Maneuvering around the burning forest as a rain of fireballs hurled down within their proximity, moved around to avoid them. Chrom pushed Lissa to the left running in that direction, as another fireball landed crashing down upon the ground, exploding in the direction they would have ran into, had Chrom not made the turn when he had just did. Jumping on the other side of the rift that leads outside and near the campsite. A fireball crashed and exploded just as Lissa jumped off the ledge.

The two had made it out as they stopped to catch their breaths. Sweat ran down their face both from the heat of the flames and the exhaustion of running. Chrom had catched his breath first, witnessing the scene in front of him. A sea of flame that covered the distance of the forest. Rains of fire descending from the sky as they melted into the depths of the forest. It was a horrible sight to witness, the destruction that the flame brought with them. Destroying the wildlife, the trees, and the forest of West Ylisse. 

“Chrom, what IS that?!” Lissa, who had finally catched her own breath, looked wide-eye, as she pointed at something above the sky.

Up above, specks of light began to converge into each other and build up energy. Before being released in an explosion of light revealing a strange portal. The center was a deep glowing light-blue that looked just like an eye with the outer-edges being crystalized around the eye-shaped portal. Surrounding it was a circle of magic with the symbols of the ancients emblazoned around. Two figures began to come out of it as they fell down into the shadows of the forest edges in front of them. 

Chrom stiffened as he saw a red light coming from where the figures dropped down from. As they stumbled out of the forest. They were human or at least that's what Chrom believed, as he took out Falchion from his sheathe. These creatures had a pale complexion shading on a border to a rotting purple. Both carried axes, as Chrom could not make up their face that was covered by a terrifying-looking mask. The way they raised up from the ground and just walked towards them was unsettling.

“Lissa. You better stand back.” Stepping in front of his sister, with his blade pointed at them. Chrom waited for the creature’s to act, ready to react to whatever they might do. Getting closer to him, one of them roared as a black vapor escaped from its mask, wildly lunging at him. Making a horizontal slash, Chrom struck the humanoid flesh searing, burning through the flesh of his stomach. 

Chrom’s eyes widened as he was caught off guard. As the creature’s head turned unnaturally at him. Barely guarding against the swing of his axe with his own sword. He pushed his blades upwards, pushing the axe away from him and knocking the balance off of the creature. Using his shoulders, he shoved the creature down onto his stomach. Leaping into the air as he slammed his blade down upon it, finishing it off. It stopped moving, the red glow in it’s eyes dimmed. It’s body slowly beginning to disintegrate into a purple mist. Chrom’s breathing was heavy, still fatigued from running in the forest earlier.

“AAAH!” Chrom had turned to where her sister’s screams were. His eyes widened in fear.

“Lissa!” Lissa was backed up by a rock holding her staff. The other creature must’ve gotten past Chrom when he was fighting his first and headed for his sister. Sickly sauntering up to her.

Up above the portal, someone came out from it. Heading towards Lissa.

Chrom ran towards them. The rotting humanoid drawing closer to his sister with every second. Soon, in front of her, as it raised it’s axe. Ready to cut into the girl’s flesh.

“NO!” Chrom yelled horrified. Before the creature swung it’s axe down onto the princess. Time felt slow, as Chrom watched the axe getting closer and closer to reaching her sister. 

Lissa closed her eyes, awaiting for the pain to come which would follow with her death. Ready to join Naga’s side in the afterlife. 

_ CLANG! _

The pain never came.

Lissa slowly opened her eyes. A young man with blue layered hair wearing a butter-fly shaped mask, gritting his teeth. Struggling under the weight of the axe that was blocked by his sword. His gaze turning towards her brother, “HELP!” Calling out to Chrom, standing at a distance, who was surprised by the mysterious man’s untimely arrival. 

“Right!” Nodding in response. Chrom ran forward, ready to swing his blade. The creature turned its gaze towards Chrom, who approached closer. The axe no longer pressed against the masked individual’s blade, using the creature’s distraction to strike. Spinning forward to face it, he swinged his blade, ducking underneath the axe strike, as the creature’s attention once again returned to him. Chrom thrusting his sword forward at the creature. 

Both blades, parallel to one another. Struck deep into its flesh, bisecting the top half of its body which slid to the ground. Just like with the first, the corpse began to disintegrate rapidly into a purple mist, no trace of the remains ever existing. 

The masked individual sheathed his blade, two siblings stared at him. Surprised at his unexpected entrance. His identity shrouded in mystery, his face hidden behind the mask they wear. Chrom couldn’t help be curious about the masked stranger who saved his sister’s life.

“Quite the entrance.” He remarked looking at the stranger. “What’s your name?” Before he could get a response from him. He heard Frederick and Robin’s voices calling out to them.

“Milord, Milady!” “Chrom, Lissa!”

Both Chrom and Lissa turned to see Robin and Frederick. Approaching the two, as Frederick went to check on both Chrom and Lissa. “Are you alright, you two? Are you injured in any way?” Frederick asked, checking on the both of them for any wounds that they might have. Looking relieved afterwards, seeing that there were no injuries on both of them. “Thank the gods that neither of you are injured.” The Knight breathed easier than before. Lissa affirming his response with a nod.

“You can thank the masked man for saving me! If it wasn’t for him I’d be…Hey wait, where did he go?” Lissa turned to address her savior before realizing that he was now gone. No longer standing where he once was. 

“We can worry about him later. It seems that we have company.” Several more of the creatures began to appear slowly coming out of the forest approaching them. 

“Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?” Robin asked, scanning their surroundings. In front of them were at least four of them wielding swords and axes, and at least a couple holding a bow and arrow at a distance. 

“They’re not from Ylisse. I can promise you that.” Chrom answered him, bringing forward his blade. Frederick on his armored mount, galloped to the front of them protectively.

“I advised caution, milord. We know nothing about our enemies.” Frederick advised studying their opponents. Lifelessly staggering towards them and getting closer. Only a matter of time before they attacked. Nodding, Chrom looked over to Robin. 

“Your orders, Robin?” Chrom requested. A plan and orders beginning to form within the Tactician’s mind as he nodded.

“Frederick, flank around them and take care of the archers. Lissa, stay close by and heal us if we are injured. Chrom, you and I will take care of the ones approaching us. I’ll lead and provide fire support, and you’ll follow up.” Robin gave out the orders, as everyone nodded. 

Frederick charged forward breaking through them as he made a dash towards one of the bow-wielders, lunging his spear piercing one of them. An arrow fired by the other archer, bounced off harmlessly from his armor, as the knight retaliated, finishing him off with the swing of his lance. 

Chrom and Robin ran forward, taking advantage of their opponents flimsy movements. The amnesiac released a bolt of lightning that hit one leading the charge that tore a chunk off the creature’s shoulders as Chrom cut it in half. Focusing their attention towards Robin, one of them lunged forward, swinging his axe directly at him. Quickly, Robin stepped to the side avoiding the attack, firing a thunder point-blank, blowing the head off his attacker. The numb feeling that he felt in his arms back in Southtown started to return, though it wasn’t as bad the first time. Casting Thunder a second time, the bright circle of magic appeared one of them, as the storm of raw energy released its fury upon his next target, obliterating it. The tendrils of lightning dancing in his hands for a moment before leaving. As he found it hard to flex and move again.

Lissa, noticing the way Robin’s hands began twitching oddly, ran up to him. Realizing the recoil of those spells must have done it’s damage. Paralyzing the nerves inside his hand, as he could not or feel his hand. The tactician looked confused, wondering what she was doing. A soft warmth then radiated from her hand, as he could move his left hand again. 

“Thank you Lissa.” Robin thanked her, grateful for what she did.

“No problem, Robin! Let me know if this happens again. I’ll have you fixed in no time!” Lissa stated. Chrom finishing another of the rotting soldiers by cutting off its head. The group continued to move forward encountering several more of them along the way. Swiftly taken care of by the swing and thrust of Chrom’s sword; Frederick’s lance; and the primal forces of Thunder unleashed by Robin. They eventually found themselves on the outside of the forest and on an open field around the outskirts of it. Several more of them were trailing behind them, a matter of time before they caught up to them.

Robin cursed, gritting his teeth. “There’s no end to them.” After casting several Thunder spells used to fend off these monsters, had made him exhausted. He wasn’t the only one. Chrom’s breathing got heavier with every second, the smoke coming from the fire burning the forest made it slightly suffocating for him. Lissa had used to heal several times tending to anyone’s wounds while also restoring the nerves of Robin’s hand. Even Frederick, as stalwart as he is, is breathing a lot harder than usual. Sweat dripping down the Knight’s stoic face.

“Where in gods are they coming from? They can’t have just appeared from nowhere.” Chrom questioned. Perhaps if they knew, then they might be able to cut the source and stop the rest of the risen. “We can’t keep this up forever. At this rate, we’ll be too exhausted to fight back and will be surrounded.” He muttered. Not long after saying that, several arrows whizzed forward at them. Frederick blocked using his armor that bounced off, one did nicked his cheeks however. The Knight scowled at the sting. The group of archers releasing another volley of arrows at Frederick. Slowly chipping away at the knight’s armor with every arrow that was fired. 

“Frederick!” Lissa called out in worry. Robin scowled at their current predicament, Frederick refused to move out of his position in their front. If he did, it would leave the rest of them vulnerable to the arrows. He can’t block them from firing, as they still had to worry about the warriors, who were covered by the support fire, making their ways towards them. Frederick would soon be overwhelmed. 

What options do they have? They have been caught in a precarious situation. Robin went through different scenarios in his head trying to come up with the best scenario for the situation. However, everyone simulated through his head would end up with one of the four being dead. A face irritated but also desperate trying to find the best outcome. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a horse’s cry. One that did not come from Frederick’s horse. 

Something fast shot towards one of the archers that was impaled by the object. The object being an ornate spear, one of similar designs to Falchion. It’s guard had a wide reverse U-shaped to it, connected to an ornament with a green gem with a mark engraved on it. The shaft being covered in a dark leather, attached and tied around is a red cord with a clip to it. The pommel was pointed at the end that could be also used to poke and jab its enemy. 

The spear's unfortunate victim rotting flesh started to melt. The sharp tip of the spear was its bane.

A smile made its way onto Chrom’s face as he recognized the spear that is impaled on the ground around their enemy.

It was one of the Holy Regalias.

**Gae Bolg** . 

A weapon forged by the claw of the Sea Dragon—Curruid. One of the 11 Holy Dragons that fought alongside Naga. There was only one person that Chrom knew who’d recklessly throw the sacred weapons like a javelin and make it work. As there were only two people that he knew alive that were capable of wielding the Holy Spear.

Stampeding towards them was a fierce-looking white warhorse glaring down at the purplish humanoids. Riding on top the horse’s master shared a fierce look in her eyes. A red pixie-haired woman around Chrom’s age. Leaped towards the group of humanoid monsters, pulling Gae Bolg out of the ground. Swinging fiercely in a wide sweep that cut down several of them in front of her. Her stallion bucking behind, fending off any of their attackers that attempted to attack them from behind. 

“Captain! Glad to see you still in one piece.” The woman turned to Chrom, giving him a confident smirk. Thrusting her spear towards the remaining creatures before approaching the group. Lissa heals Frederick of any wounds that he had.

“Sully! Am I glad to see you. And you came just in time.” Chrom exclaimed, the female knight approaching them.

“Ha! This makes it, what? The eighth time that I saved your sorry hide?” The knight now named Sully mocked him. Though the mirth expression on Chrom’s face shows that the verbal jab was appreciative.

“I didn’t know you were still counting. As much as I like to continue this banter. More of those ‘things’ are headed our way.” Chrom motioning to the direction of where more were coming. 

Sully twirled her spear, glaring at the red-eyed humanoids. “All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size?” She taunted, with a cry from her horse, charged forward, “And I know the perfect spot: shove right up all your ARSES!” She cried out, brandishing the holy spear in her hand. Rippling through the horde of enemies, her horse bulldozing through, crushing whatever got in its way. The four following behind her taking care of any stragglers that survived Sully’s relentless assault.

Some lunged forward towards the fierce knight who did not notice them, but were shot down as several arrows flew and found their way through their skull. 

Turning in the direction of where the arrow flew, Robin saw a man holding a silver bow in hand. One that can only be described carrying himself in a refined but flamboyant manner. His light-blue hair resting on his shoulder. While the clothes he wore were practical, it had an aristocratic air to it. 

Smirking, the man pulled the string of his bow, firing an arrow that struck the head of another who attempted to get close to Sully. 

Though with the way that Sully took care of their attackers with ease and quick brutality. It made Robin wonder if the man’s assistance was needed. 

Regardless the man followed at a distance providing fire support to the Shepherds. Attempting to catch up with the rest of the group, as they fought their way out. After fighting their way through a path. Chrom and Lissa noticed a familiar man from earlier.

“It’s him! My mysterious savior!” Lissa exclaimed. 

Said savior was trading blows and dancing around the sharp edges that threaten him. Jumping back from an attack in the front while blocking an attack coming from the side. A third one attacked his exposed flank. A translucent light blocked the attack just before it struck the masked man, repelling the attack which bounced off and made the creature stumble. The masked man retaliated. Making an opening, cutting down the one that he was blocking against, before spinning around to his other side to strike down the flanked attacker, by lopping off it’s head. Leaving only the gilded-bronze mask monster in front of him. 

The glow of magic form in his left hand as the magic sigil of a spell appeared. Aiming his hand at the attacker in front of him, who was lunging in for another strike. Reciting the chant as the word of powers gave life to the spell he intended to cast.

“ _ Seraphim! _ ” A burst of light struck his target and blew him away. It’s purplish body tumbling on the ground and starting to melt. Giving an inhuman screech coming out of its voice, as the spell seemingly inflicted pain upon the creature, as it squirmed on the ground before completely stopping. Dissolving into purple smoke not long after, leaving only a gilded-bronze mask which shattered into pieces.

The other creatures stopped their assaults and followed with their own ghastly screams. Wailing in pain as they too begin to vanish into smoke, leaving nothing behind.

“Ha...there finally gone.” Chrom said, relieved. Sheathing his blade into it’s guard as he turned to the mysterious individual, who saved Lissa earlier.

“Whatever particular creature that this young man slain, seems to have summoned and were commanding the rest. It seems we have him to thank.” Frederick remarked watching the individual in question approaching the four. 

Lissa addressed the man first, a faint blush on her cheek. “Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave.” Lissa stuttered looking at the man with a slight dreamy gaze in her expression. Acknowledging her response with a nod, not noticing or ignoring the girl’s infatuation with him.

“You saved my sister’s life.” Chrom smiled, the stranger’s gaze now moving towards him. “My name is Chrom. Might I ask for yours?” There was a pause, then the man answered.

* * *

“...You may call me  **Marth** .” The masked man, Marth answered.

“Marth? Like the Hero-King of old?” Chrom asked, amused. He doubted that whoever this man was, that he wasn’t the actual Hero-King. It was a popular name amongst Ylisseans. Used by both the common folk and nobility. Nobles often name their son’s Marth out of respect for the ancient hero and in hopes that they would accomplish great things in their life.

Chrom had met several Marth of different noble houses, in the past. Usually when Ylisstol had several balls and gatherings throughout the year. Safe to say, they were less than unsavory and didn’t live up to the namesake that they were given. 

Although he respected the deeds and tales of the Hero-King, Marth. He didn’t fancy the idea of being named after someone because they were famous. He was glad that his mother decided to give him his own name

Though he cannot deny the skills that he witnessed with this Marth. He was impressed. The way that he handled his sword was  _ oddly _ familiar. 

“You certainly fought like a hero. The way you handled your blade...where did you learn the way with your sword?” Chrom asked him. Curious of the style of swordplay that Marth had used.

“I’m not here to talk about me.” Was Marth’s reply as he changed the subject. He continued, turning to look at the fiery scene behind them slowly beginning to die down. All that lingered were the smell of smoky wood and ash that rained from the sky. “This world….it teethers at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw now was just the beginning.” Before anyone could remark on Marth’s omen. He started to walk, saying one final thing.

“You have been warned…” With that said, Marth headed off, leaving them.

“Huh, Wait! What do you mean by teetering, and where?! Hey, wait!” Lissa called out for an elaboration. Her answer left unsaid, as Marth continued until he was no longer in their sights. 

“Not the conversational type, is he?” Robin said, looking at Lissa’s pouty face. It seemed like someone developed a crush. Said crush brushing her off. 

“I’d wager we'll be seeing him again later. With skills like those, it’s a matter of time before we hear of him again.” Frederick continued. “For now I’m more concerned about the capital. There’s a possibility that more of these creatures are roaming around the Halidom. If that is the case, we should make haste back and inform the council.” A nod was Chrom’s response.

“Right…” Chrom looked around, noticing that one person was missing. “Has anyone seen Sully?” He inquired, wondering where the female knight went. It seems she wasn’t with them when Marth had approached. 

  
The group found her talking...or from what Chrom can see being harassed by the bowman from earlier. As they went to approach them, Chrom stopped them as he saw the expression that Sully had on her face changed.

She looked livid.

With the exception of Robin, the group took a step back. As Robin looked at them confused, wondering why they stopped. He saw the uneasy expression that Chrom and Lissa made, even Frederick, who Robin knew for a short time to be stalwart, looked slightly perturbed to what was to happen.

“Let me get this straight, Ruffles. Ya followed me all the way from Glasbury, where I was patrolling, and on foot may I add. Even risking your life, fighting those...whatever those things were from earlier...” Sully began, recalling the events from earlier. “...Just to ask me if I want to marry you?” 

The man, Ruffles, who was too busy in his own little world to notice the rising anger of his careless stupidity answered her, “Now my dear, I know my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. Tis common for women to be enchanted by me. So please, do not feel pressure to answer right away.” 

“Alright Ruffles. I got your answer right here!” 

“Ah, eager my lady? Though I must correct you that my name is Virio-” Before he could finish, an armor leg flying straight towards him.

_ CRACK _

Robin winced, imagining the phantom pain, as he saw what happened. Chrom and Frederick sharing the same phantom instinct. Looking at the deserving victim of Sully’s rage. 

Yikes…that did not sound good. 

* * *

Away from the Shepherds, Marth continued to walk forward. Taking each step in stride, walking forward to his destination.

In truth, he did not have a destination. Only that he needed to get far away from them. 

The longer that he continued to walk, the more his steps became hesitant and the slower it got. Marth’s composure begins to falter.

It was getting harder for him to hold it in. Biting his lips to keep the sound that he so desperately wanted to let go. Yet, he still kept walking forward. 

He did his best not to think of them.

Frederick…

Robin...

Lissa…

Chrom…

He paused as his thoughts wandered to Chrom, his feet no longer moving.

His whole body began to tremble as the sound from his lips, a stifled sob, escaped and only became louder.

Remembering the smile that he gave to him. It reminded him about the same smile that he gave to him all those years ago. 

The smile that  _ her  _ father showed back when she was little. 

Marth legs gave out as she dropped to her knees. Tears slowly trickling down her face, as the whimpering and sobs coming from her lips became louder and uncontrolled. She tried her best to hold it in, to be strong. 

Until finally she could no longer hold it in. She allowed the mask to drop, revealing two blue azure-orbs filled with sadness and longing. 

The woman known as Marth cried...letting the stoic expression drop. She couldn’t stop the tears. Tears mixed with sadness yet also lingering happiness as she saw Chrom and that he was alive in front of her. 

“*sniff* Father...oh Father. Goddess, he’s alive!” ‘Marth’ sobbed out happily. 

They were alive…

Uncle Frederick.

Uncle Robin.

Aunt Lissa.

And Chrom, her father…

She allowed herself to cry her eyes out...until she finally calmed down. Her tears finally dried, as she cleared her runny face. Her eyes sore, as she could feel the breeze of the air stinging her eyes. But she was finally calm.

A pained smile made its way on her face. One that still holds some sadness yet one filled with hope. 

Rummaging inside her scarf, Marth took out a pendant. A beautifully encrusted looking necklace of blue and gold, with red trimmings. At the center of it was a light-blue gem that illuminated in her hand.

Engraved on the center of the gem is the mark of the Aegis Dragon.

It was her mother’s keepsake.

Clasping the gem in her hands, she closed her eyes making a silent prayer to the family that she lost.

A blue butterfly fluttered.

_ ‘Father. Mother. Emile. This time it’ll be my turn to save you all.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some elements from Genealogy of the Holy Wars will be incorporated into this story, as there are a lots of lore involving Naga's past in that game that I want to use. Though I won't go too in-depth with events regarding that game (As I haven't played the game myself). But to summarize in Archanea/Ylisse. Naga's 11 allies, the Holy Dragons, made another blood-pact with the First Exalt 11 allies, which granted them the strength and the Holy Weapon of each respective dragon. Against their battle against the Fell Dragon. Along with the First Exalt, the 11 Heroes descendants would settle down and become some of the ruling and noble houses throughout Ylisse, Plegia, and some of Valm. Sully is one of the character's who possess Holy Blood. Having the Mark of Curruid, the Dragon of the Sea. You can expect to see some of the Awakening cast possessing Holy Blood other than just Chrom and Lissa.
> 
> In regards to the scene with Lucina, she does possess the Rafail gem. Though it's been slightly altered from the half-awakening ritual that undergoed in the future or through Naga's intervention. Haven't decided yet. (I believed that she did go through the Awakening ritual. Even though it failed, it still granted her Falchion some new powers.)
> 
> Magic does have recoil, it can be dangerous for those who have no idea how to properly or have no experienced casting magic. Even though Robin can cast magic, doesn't meant that he has the properly using it. Which is why the recoil on the thunder spell is a lot than it normally is.
> 
> Thats all. Hope everyone's staying safe! Till next time.


	8. Paralogue (The Sixth Dragon): Sully 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the age of seven she lost two brothers yet gained a foster brother, two years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone it's been a while. Sorry for the long wait, a combination of being lazy and other just being busy with other things has left me to stagnate on the updates for the story. I haven't even started writing the draft for the next chapter (Even with having the entire bullet points for the next chapter planned out). What I've written instead is another paralogue chapter featuring Sully and even that's short. Still looking back this story made me want to post something, hopefully I'll be able to start writing the next chapter soon. 
> 
> Regardless I hope you guys enjoy this chapter (paralogue)

**Book 1: Awakening**

**Paralogue (The Sixth Dragon)**

**_Sully_ **

**__ **

1

* * *

 _“The Sixth Holy Dragon Curruid: Sea Dragon of the Water Manakete Tribe. Patron of Sailors, Warriors, and the Sea. His barbed claws and command of the great sea torn asunder his enemies. Known for his fiery temper and wrath, his anger often clouded his judgement that left many under his command to fear him, that he in turn would direct it towards them. Yet, he was loyal and protective towards his companions, putting himself in front of danger to keep them from harm's way. Those that claim to have seen him, have said that he takes the form of a fisherman in the middle of sea, holding a spear that he uses to row and hunt fish with. While his true form is of a large blue aquatic-dragon that was thrice as big as any warships, webbed-like legs and fin-like wings that propelled him through the water.” -_ **Excerpt from the** **_Chronicle of the 12 Holy Dragons_ **

* * *

When Sulleen was little, she once had two brothers. 

Two older brothers that she admired and looked up to.

Morning days spent in her hometown, Conheim, with them. The cold breeze of the air that lingered with the scent of the ocean that she breathed in. As those days spent were cherished.

Spending time with them on the training grounds as they taught her. Gaheris, the eldest of the two, showed her how to wield a spear. Sharing the same shade of red as her own. A man of eighteen years, always with an energetic smile on his face without worry that could brighten up a person’s day. Always making time to give her a smile whenever she was feeling down and needed something to brighten her day. It was infectious, one that her entire family and household couldn’t help but catch whenever he was around. Unparalleled with a spear, as he was able to match and defeat several of some of their Houses best soldiers and be matched with Ylisse’s greatest knights.

Her other brother, Hugh, while his skills with a spear could not compare with their older brother, more than made up for it with his skills on top horse-back. Together with his horse and trusted-companion, Heimdall, were unstoppable. The fierce horse was as courageous and brave as his master. The duo who were an unstoppable cavalry, taught her how to ride a horse. Hugh allowed her to ride with him on Heimdall, while the White Fhirdian mixed-breed entertained the whims of the young girl that allowed her to guide him throughout the Countryside of their territory. All three of them enjoying the breeze and the ride through the fields of their home. Hugh’s brown hair and her own being blown around in a mess from the wind in their face.

Her brothers were her role-models, so it was no surprise that her upbringing was influenced by them. A difference of preference from most girls, especially those of noble-descent would prefer doing.

Whereas most girls her age would prefer to learn and have fun learning how to sew or even cook, she found joy holding and swinging a blunt-practice at a practice dummy. Off playing Bandit King with the local kids on the streets of her hometown, whacking them with a stick, all in good fun. While they were busy putting make-up in mirrors, Sulleen got mud on her face from falling into a puddle. Where most would prefer to have their hair long, Sulleen prefer her own short. 

Much to the dismay of her mother, her brother and father did not stop her rather they encouraged her to continue her recent activities. The fact that the traditions that the lands of Olwen and her family adopted, since her Grandfather visited Faerghus only to return with an enamorance to Fhirdian cultures and traditions, along with her Grandmother, which he fell in love with for her fiery and assured character. It did not help placate her mother’s feelings but she relented nonetheless, knowing that she could not change her daughter for who she was and would become.

Sullen felt proud of her brothers. Not just for being Knights, protectors of Ylisse and their home. To her, they were the kind of knights that she envisioned, ones that she hoped someday that she can embody one day.

One that faces hardships, to have the courage to stay true to their oath. To have the strength to defend the weak against the evil that threatens them. That was the knight that she admired the most, and wanted to become.

To one day to be able to stand and fight alongside her two brothers.

Then the war with Plegia happened…

Her brothers were called to take up their arms for the Exalt in his ‘Righteous’ Crusade. 

They had left equipped in their armor; Gaheris with the Holy Spear rested on his shoulder and Hugh walked alongside Heimdall. As they left, they said their goodbyes and reassurance, promising to come back home, alive and well. Gaheris giving his usual charming smile reassuring their parents. While Hugh provides comforting words to them. 

Finally, they looked over to Sulleen before ruffling her hair and hugging her. Making a promise to her.

“ _How about I let you hold Gae Bolg when I get back? You’ve been nagging me about it, after all…”_

_“Who knows, maybe I’ll let you ride Heimdall on your own next time…”_

_““..._ **_Sully_ ** _””_

With an enthusiastic nod and a heartfelt response from her, the two brothers left more hopeful than ever. Vowing to come back, in order to keep their promises to their younger sibling.

A promise that was kept.

But not without a cost.

On the day of their return, she and her family waited for them in order to celebrate their return. Her parents informed her that they were coming back home. Her anticipation to see them again could not be contained.

Only to be confused as when the group to escort them finally arrived. Seeing only a group of soldiers, escorting the beaten and bruised, Heimdall carrying Gae Bolg in his mouth. Relieved but still confused, wondering why her brother Gaheris was not carrying his spear or why Hugh was not by Heimdall’s side. 

Finally they brought two caskets.

Her father closed his own eyes mournfully. 

Mother sobbing uncontrollably as Father had to support her to keep her from collapsing.

Slowly she began to realize. As she turned her gaze to the two caskets, closed. Finally knowing where her two brothers were.

They were there.

Inside those caskets. They were inside them.

Her whole body froze in shock. Not believing what was in front of her.

_‘This is a joke, right? They can’t be dead...Right! This is a dream! I-I’ll just wake up and they’ll be there to greet me...they have to, they promised..! Damned them if they go back on their word!’_

She closed her eyes and opened her eyes, hoping she would wake up. That what she witnessed before would just be a bad dream. 

Nothing happened. 

The longer she did it, the more tears found themselves slipping from her eyes. As the reality of what she saw before her started to become clear, no matter how hard she tries to deny it.

At first she felt anger...for breaking their promise to come back alive. Only to recall their promise to her did she begin to realize something.

Her brothers did keep their promises.

In a twisted sense, they did come back but not alive. No, they came back in caskets to be buried.

A part of her had a feeling that they knew that they wouldn’t come back alive.

Which is why they made that promise.

Gaheris promised to let her hold Gae Bolg... _he was passing on the spear to her._

Hugh promised her that he would let her ride Heimdall on her own... _he was telling her that Heimdall was hers now and to take care of._

Through this realization, finally, did she allow herself to cry and openly mourn for them.

At the age of seven, **Sully Aife Olwen** lost her two brothers.

Then two years later, she gained a foster brother.

His name was **Chrom**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In one of the Awakening Harvest Scrambles, its mentioned that Sully had two older brothers that died giving their lives to protect a village. I thought it would be interesting to mention them in her personal chapter.
> 
> As for Chrom, given that he and Sully are childhood friends (Along with Vaike) I thought it would be fitting choice that he would be fostered under Sully's house. 
> 
> As the tittle says, there will be multiple chapters for Sully's paralogue. I will also be planning to do other character paralogues based on what Holy Dragon they are connected with. Including a mini-bio about them too.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Hope everyone stays safe.


	9. Book 1: Awakening (5) - Ylisstol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally arrives to Ylisstol, as Robin is introduced to the Exalt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone it's been a while. Things had been really busy with my life, add writer's block into the mix, lead to me being unable to work on the chapter for a majority. I apologized for that. Recently, I found the motivation to start continuing to work and finished this chapter. 
> 
> Once again, I like to thank you all for continuing to support this despite the sporadic update that it has.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new update, despite how short it is.

**Book 1 Awakening**

**Chapter 5**

_Ylisstol_

* * *

**Lone Moon; 1414 A.S. (Imperial Year 1176)**

The long night of the events that happened to them hours ago was still fresh in his mind. Still, seeing the morning light that had risen and giving way to the new day had put some ease to Robin’s mind.

Despite facing the horrors that they have encountered yesterday, Robin couldn’t help but be marvelled at the sight he saw walking on the path leading to Ylisstol. 

He could feel in the air that the land was brimming with life, from the green meadow of lush grass that gently swayed with the wind. As he took a breath of the morning air, while it did not feel cold, at least to him, it had a refreshing feeling to it. Already can he feel his mood be reinvigorated from before. The pine-filled forest that they had left had given way to a beautiful field, filled with life and a certain glow.

If the rest of Ylisse, the capital included, is as beautiful and charming as what he’s seen so far, then Robin couldn’t blame the way Chrom and Lissa acted with him and how trusting and bubbly they respectively were. Living in such a place like this was bound to influence them. Of course, he couldn’t say the same for Frederick even if he means well, the snow-haired man can safely assume that the knight seems a bit overprotective. 

Just now, he noticed how Frederick took out a dustpan and feather broom from one of the satchel’s of his horse, sweeping the path clean of any pebbles or rocks. When asked, the knight simply deemed them ‘a safety hazard for milord and milady’s health.’

Robin could only stare at bewilderment; Frederick’s dedication to protecting was quite admirable, if not...excessive. 

Speaking of the knights’ charges, Lissa was by his side chattering away about her home. Telling him all about Ylisse, it’s people, the food, and her home. There was a subtle hint of excitement in her voice when she mentioned the Spring Festival, a holiday in Ylisse that's celebrated at the beginning of each year. It was a festival that would happen next moon; during the Great Tree Moon, if he recalled.

“Robin, right?” Sully approached him, Gae Bolg resting on her right shoulder. The red-haired woman looked at him curiously. Slightly nervous, recalling the ferocity of the woman before him, still remembering the damage that this woman inflicted on the demonic creatures from last night and Virion, his face still contorted in pain while he limped alongside the group.

“Uh, yes. Sully was it? Is there something you need?” 

She shrugged, looking at him. “Heard from Chrom that you’ll be our tactician, just thought I see him myself. Have to say, not what I expected.” He frowned, wondering what she meant by that. Though to be fair, Chrom did make someone with no memories responsible for the tactics of a militia group. It’s understandable that there was a possibility that some of the members of the Shepherds would be apprehensive, having a man of unknown origins creating their battle plans. 

“Don’t most tacticians stay behind the backline?”

“Huh…?” 

“Chrom told me about Southtown. Didn’t realize charging alongside the captain, swinging a sword and casting magic was a requirement. I heard you even saved his arse twice from those dastards.” Sully smirked. Robin was a little surprised, not that he minded, but this isn’t what he had in mind. 

“....That makes me unlike most tacticians then?” Robin replied, still fazed at what the red-head said. Not how to answer. His face turned to one of extreme bewilderment.

“Well how many tacticians do we know that can do what Robin does?” Lissa added, trying to hide her giggles in between, seeing the expression that he made. 

“Hah! True, this is the first time I’ve heard of it.” Sully chuckled amused. Her posture now relaxed, directing a look of gratitude towards him. “Thanks for keeping the captain safe. Oafs has always been reckless since he was a kid. I wouldn’t like to deliver the news to the Exalt about her brother’s death.”

Robin's eyes blinked, making sure he heard that right. Sully said the Exalt’s brother, referring to Chrom. Wasn’t the Exalt the leader of this country? But wait, that would mean?! He turned looking at Lissa in disbelief.

“I...the Exalt...brother...but that makes you…!” Robin found himself stumbling around his words. Not sure of what to say at the newly discovered princess to him.

“Hey! You ruined it, Sully! I wanted to surprise him when we got back to Ylisstol!” Lissa looked in mocked hurt at Sully, who snorted.

“Guy looks plenty surprised. I’m surprised he hasn’t broken his jaws with it hanging like that, for Curruid’s sake.” Chrom noticing the distress that was on his future tactician’s face, walked up to the group.

“Hazing our new recruit already, Sully? Shouldn’t you wait till we're back in the Ylisstol before you decide to ruffle him up?” He quipped. 

“I hardly did anything. Besides Captain, I trust your judgement. If what you said is true, that means he is more than capable of protecting himself.” Sully affirmed. Chrom nodded at her, turning at Robin, whose mouth still is opened like a fish.

Seeing Chrom looked at his directions, combined with the discovery of Chrom and Lissa being royalty of this realm. The motion of Robin’s body began to act instinctively, with his right hand placed on his chest, as he bowed down to both Chrom and Lissa. Surprising them both, at Robin’s gesture of respect, especially how perfect and natural it was, even being better than most of the nobles from Ylisse.

“Chr-I mean Lord Chrom, Lady Lissa. Forgive me for my behavior! Had I known, I would not have acted discourtley from before!” 

_“Your highness! Please forgive me for not addressing you with the proper respect that is befitting of your station!” The voice of a eight-year old boy frantically spoke, doing his best to maintain the proper form of bow, and failing half-way. Trying to keep his back straight, without bending, as to not ruin the form. Lest, he showed further disrespect to the boy with blonde-hair, four years his junior. The same age as his baby brother. In response, the blonde-hair child waved his hand frantically at him._

_“T-there’s no need to be so formal! Please continue addressing me by name, like before!”_

“At ease, Robin. Please address me and Lissa as you did before, we much prefer it that way.” The vision of the blonde-hair boy was soon shifted to the image of Chrom, shaking his head, with a mirthful expression.

“B-but…?!” 

“Would knowing that I was a Prince really change your impression of me? Does a title make me any different to the person you know now?” At those words. Robin paused, thinking about it. Over the past few days, Chrom, aside from stating his name, did not bother to or give hints of him being royalty. No, it wasn’t like he bothered, more like he rather people treat him as who he is, rather than what he is.

Shaking his head, Robin answered. “No I suppose not...still it makes sense, it’s a wonder why Fredericks puts up with you and Lissa’s whims.”

“Yes, I can only imagine why.” There was a comfortable silence, looking at the knight, that continued to pick up the pebbles free, making the path in front of them spotless. “I have a lot to thank Frederick for, especially as a kid. I got into a lot of trouble as a child. So much, that the nannies and butlers who took care, got sick of me.”

“That’s quite hard to imagine.” Robin commented. As Chrom was about to continue, Lissa interjected.

“Believe it or not, it’s true! Chrom used to be a real grump, like grumpy than he usually is when he gets mad!” She added. 

“That's one way to put it, Lissa.” Chrom turned his face away, scratching his cheek, sheepish and possibly a little embarrassed. “I’m not exactly proud of my behavior, the headache that Frederick must’ve endured having to deal with me. I’m grateful for him being there for me, for us.” Turning to see his lord smiling at him, Frederick stood straight smiling back at him, not sure why Chrom was smiling but nonetheless, was happy to see the good mood on his face. 

For the next few hours, the group continued on the path to Ylisse, talking in a good mood. While Robin did not contribute as much in the conversation, he did enjoy listening to the banter between the three of them. 

“Ooh...I can’t wait to get back to the castle. First thing when I get back is to get a proper meal. And oh! I should start thinking about what to give Lucina for her birthday, next moon!” 

“Oh Curruid! Already? The little tyke is turning three soon, right? I didn’t realize it would come so soon.” 

“I'm sure she’ll be happy to see you again, Sully. She’s growing up with each passing day.” The conversation between the three became a little more animated, at the mention of Lucina. 

As Robin was about to ask who she was. Frederick walked towards the group for a report.

“Milord, Ylisstol, we should be arriving at the Capital soon.”

“Understood, Frederick. Thank you.” Chrom replied, as the group continued where they saw something from a distance. 

It was the Capital of the Halidom, the home to many Ylisseans and the Exalt.

Ylisstol.

“There it is...were finally home.” Chrom said. 

They had finally arrived.

* * *

“So this is Ylisstol…” Robin mumbled awed, looking at the bustling square. People were merrily talking amongst one another. The market stands vibrantly doing their business, ethustically and earnestly doing their jobs, showing off their wares to potential customers. Children running in the street, laughing and yelling in joy as they played nearby the fountainside. The mood was bright and joyful, one that is odd was to him but welcomed.

A breath of relief escaped Frederick, after looking around for any oddities. “Thank the god, the capital was spared from the chaos we encountered. For the moment, it must be only limited to the forest.”

“Well that’s good news!” Lissa smiled.

“Still, we can’t be too careful. There’s no telling if any of those creatures have appeared somewhere in Ylisse.” Chrom warned.

“Yes, big brother. Though it would suck for the Spring Festival to be canceled because of what happened. Besides the occasional bandit attack, it’s been another good year for Ylisse.” Lissa pouted, though understood the caution that Chrom had advised. A festival was fun and all, but it wouldn’t be fun if there weren’t any other people to enjoy it with.

Suddenly the people began to crowd themselves towards somewhere. As one of the passerbys called out to everyone. 

“The Exalt! She’s come to see us!” One of them shouted. The people began to crowd against the streets in order to get a look of her. 

Robin got a glimpse of the person in question.

Stunning and Awe was how Robin could describe her. The Exalt is a woman in her mid 20’s, warm green eyes, the strawberry-blonde hair that she shared with her sister went straight down with the sword sides curled, that rested on each side of her shoulder. On her forehead, is the same mark that he saw on Chrom’s right shoulder. She wore a white dress covered with a green cape, along with legging shoes of the same colors.

Robin couldn’t help but stare for a moment, enchanted by the aura of regality that the Exalt had exuded from just standing in front of the crew. A platoon around her in order to protect her from any potential threat. One of the pegasus knights, a woman with light-blue hair tied into a bun leading, coordinating their formation. Maintaining a formation in order to protect the Exalt from any possible threats and attacks. 

“So that's the Exalt...is it really wise for the ruler to walk amongst the common folk like this?” Robin asked, concerned. Even with the protection of the Pegasus knight escorting her, there were many potential areas and weaknesses that could be exposed. Namely the Pegasus knights themselves. While known for their agility and maneuverability in combat, combined with their resistance to magic, are notoriously vulnerable to strong wind spells and projectiles. Just a single or two shots from an arrow is enough to take down even the most seasoned pegasus riders.

He blinked, just where did this information come from?

“While your cautiousness is noted, the Exalt represents the symbol of peace. A quality most treasured and needed the most for the people of Ylisse.” Frederick stated, before continuing. “Long ago, at the dawn of the new age, a creature known as the Fell Dragon tried to destroy the world. At the brink of the chaos, the First Exalt and his allies joined forces with the Divine Dragon, Naga, and the 11 Great Holy Dragons, together the beast was slain. With the death of the Fell Dragon, an age of peace and prosperity was brought to Archanea established by the First Exalt and his companion’s descendants.” He explained, a tale that is known throughout Ylisse and one the Ylisseans all know about. After all, it was the story that was basically the creation myth of Ylisse, brought out of the darkness of the lost age and into a new one. “Exalt Emmeryn represents this, reminding us the peace that we fought for then.”

“Especially now, with Plegian poking at our borders. The people need her more than ever.” Chrom added. “Her presence is calming, unlike others who might call for war.” He smiled, proud of her sister and what she had accomplished, the lengths she went to make sure Ylisse had the peace it deserved.

Noticing on everybody’s face, the mood seemed to brighten with Emmeryn around. Robin couldn’t but crack a smile of his own.

“Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her.” He said. 

“Yep! She’s the best sister anyone can ask for!” Lissa chimed.

“Yes, I imagine so. And moments ago, I had thought of you all as just Shepherds.” Robin replied to her. Still trying to comprehend the fact that he was traveling with royalty.

“In a manner of speaking, we still are. Just that there are a lot of sheep we are responsible for.” Chrom said. Noticing that the crowd was slowly starting to die down, as the Exalt and her guard started to head back to the palace that hovered over the hill, overseeing the rest of the Ylisstol itself.

“Looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?” Chrom offered to Robin, who looked unsure. After all, this was the leader of the entire country that he was talking about.

“Is it really okay…?” The silver-haired youth had to ask.

“Don’t worry, Emm is the kindest woman you’ll ever meet. Trust me.” 

“Then, I would be honored.” Robin nodded. As the group headed towards the palace, following Emmeryn at a distance.

* * *

Entering the palace, the group entered the throne room where they met the Exalt and the leading Pegasus Knight standing there. Sully had left the group to head to the stables to feed her horse, with Virion tagging along continuing his attempts to court her. 

Approaching the Exalt, Emmeryn’s eyes brightened upon seeing her two siblings and Frederick. Glad to see them safe and sound, if not a little bruise.

“Chrom, Lissa! Welcome home!” With a gentle smile, the woman pulled them into a hug. The two siblings returning the hug with the same affections.

“Were back, Emm!” 

“It’s good to be home, sister.” Parting the hug, the Exalt turned to Frederick and smiled at him.

“And good to see you too, Frederick. I’m glad that you're safe as well.” Hearing the Exalt’s concern for him, the knight’s face turned a bit red as he tried to hide his embarrassment through his composure.

“Your concerns are most appreciated, your grace.” Frederick said, a slight stutter at the beginning as he greeted the Exalt in return with a bow.

“How fare you all?” Emmeryn asked.

“Things should be fine for now, we won’t have to worry about the bandits around the borders for now.” Chrom reported to her, Emmeryn nodding in response, listening to her brother’s report.

“Wonderful, what of our people?” She also inquired.

“Safe as they can be, Emm. However, the borders will need to be watched. The brigands from Plegia have been getting bolder, as of recent.” Chrom added. The increased activity of bandits attacking and raiding towns near the western borders of Ylisse concerned him. While there had been several attacks in the past. They were far more uncoordinated and more like skirmishes, compared to the ones that Chrom’s group fought just recently.

“Forgive me, milord. I should have had some of my Pegasus Knight intercept them.” The Pegasus Knight, next to Emmeryn spoke.

Chrom shook his head, “No Philia, your duty is here, with the Exalt.” He reassured her.

“We had plenty of help too, Philia, so no worry.” Lissa added. Emmeryn’s emerald eyes meeting Robin’s orange-honey ones. The tactician couldn’t help but be a little nervous.

“Ah, you must be referring to your new companion.” 

Chrom turn towards him to introduce him, “Emm, this is Robin. He fought bravely with us against the brigands. I decided to make him a part of the Shepherds.”

“It seems Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin” Emmeryn said, looking at him thankfully. The warm and sheepish feeling began to spread around his body again, as he did his best to keep himself from looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

“N-not at all, milady. I only did what I believe was right.” Robin said, a light blush on his face. Not used to the compliments that he was being given.

“Forgive me, your grace. But I must speak on the man in question.” Frederick spoke. “Robin claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim. And while he did assist us against the brigand, we cannot rule the possibility of him being a danger to Ylisse. For all we know, he could be a Plegain spy trained, specifically trained in espionage. Claiming to be a bystander.” He explained, the duty of a knight coming first, over his lord’s blind trust in faith.

“Frederick…” A slight growl was heard from Chrom’s voice, as he frowned at him. Knowing that while the knight has only the best intentions for him, that he can be a bit overly cautious. 

“...And yet, you allow him into this castle. Does this man truly have your trust, brother?” A neutral expression graced Emmeryn’s face. Changing from the expression of the caring sister to that of the leader of the nation, the Exalt. The one that is responsible for the good of the Halidom.

With a firm look in his eyes, Chrom nodded to his sister in affirmation. “Yes, he not only risked his life for our people, but also mine twice. For that, I owe him my life.” He vowed. 

The warm feeling began to return, but stronger. Hearing what Chrom said, touched Robin. Any normal person would be hesitant to trust someone, even when they say their life. The words that Chrom stated basically told her that he trusted him with his own life.

“Well then…” Turning to look at Robin. Her expression changed once more, as she smiled at him. “It seems you’ve earned Chrom’s trust, as such you have mine as well.” She said.

He nodded, “Thank you, Milady.”

“And Frederick, thank you once again, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are truly blessed to have a stalwart guardian.” The Knight in question only nodded with a return, and with an affirm smile.

“I’m only simply doing my duty, your grace.” Frederick turned to Phila, a serious expression on his face. “Phlia, I assumed you have heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?” He inquired in confirmation.

Philia nodded. “Yes, reports of them have been sighted all across Ylisse. Not long ago, Count Olwen had arrived with a report spotting these creatures on the Outskirts of Conheim. Luckily, the count and his troops were able to dispatch them with some wounded.” 

“The Count is here?!” Chrom looked surprised.

“Yes, along with Duke Themis and several of the members on the council. I was actually hoping you would join the meeting.” Emmeryn asked.

“Of course, Emm. I would be happy to-” Before Chrom could finish his sentence, the sound of footsteps clicking in the room was heard, a tiny blur crashed onto Chrom’s leg.

“FATHER!” The blur revealed to be a little girl hugging the blue-hair prince legs. From her age, she looked to be a toddler, long-blue hair that went down to her neck. Wearing a baby blue dress and blue shoes. Her blue-eyes lighting up brightly, happy to see Chrom. Tucked under one of her arms, is a toy bunny looking slightly worn, showing the age of the toy.

“Home! Your home!” The little girl said, reaching her hands up to him. A bright laugh escaped Chrom’s lips. Picking up the toddler, as he carried into his arm.

“Haha. Yes dear, I’m home! I missed you so much, Lucina! And how about you, did you miss me, my sweet little girl?” Chrom said, affectionately to the girl. The girl's smile brightened as she hugged him, wrapping her arms around the crook's neck.

“Yes! Miss you so much, father!” She happily giggled. Turning around, to face the group. Chrom noticed the shocked look on Robin’s face, Lissa squealing in joy seeing Lucina, while Frederick warmly smiled at the father-daughter moment.   
  


“Aunty Liz! Unkle Fredwick! Welcome home!” She called out to them.

“Thank you, Lucina. How about me, did you miss your Aunty too?” Lissa cooed at the Toddler, holding her hand. The toddler happily nodded her head, shaking her hands.

“Yeah, Lucina miss you a lot! Unkle Fredwick too!” The toddler played with Lissa’s hand for a bit. Finally, noticing Robin, she looked at him curiously. The little girl, never seeing him before, looked to her father in question.

“Father, who dis?” She asked, pointing her finger at the amnesiac. 

“This is Robin, sweetheart.” Chrom said, turning to him.

“Rob..wyn?” She repeated his name.

“Yes, Robin.” Turning to Robin, he introduced him to her, “Robin. This is my daughter, Lucina.” 

“Robwyn…” Lucina kept repeating his name, making sure to properly pronounce it. Robin on the other hand, he didn’t expect Chrom to be a father of all things. In fact, wasn’t Chrom young? Nevertheless, Robin greeted the little princess.

“It’s nice to meet you, Princess Lucina.” He smiled at the toddler. Lucina returned a smile of her own.

“Nice meet you too, Robwyn!” She said, before turning to her father. Tugging on his shoulder sleeves. “Father, pway?” Lucina asked.

“Perhaps later, sweetheart. Father has to attend an important meeting.” The girl pouted at him, before she stuck her pinky finger out.

“Pwomise…?” Chrom smiled, sticking out his own pinky finger with his free hand locked it with his daughter’s.

“Yeah, promise.” 

“And if you bweak it, then Naga will come and eat you!” Lucina added. 

Chuckling, Chrom responded, “Well we certainly want that happening, now do we?” The maid that acted as Lucina’s caretaker came, taking the little girl with her. Chrom, Frederick, Emmeryn, and Philia heading to the council room. Leaving Robin and Lissa left. 

“I’m surprised...I didn’t expect Chrom to have a daughter.” Robin could only utter, still shocked at the revelation of today.

“Me and Emm were pretty surprised too, when Chrom brought her home three years ago. He was only seventeen when he brought Lucina here, and we don’t know much about her mother. Chrom has a painting, but that’s about it. Still, I’m thankful that she’s in our lives. Ever since then, Chrom has been happier. He’s a lot more open around everyone and he’s a lot less reclusive.” For a moment, Robin saw a genuine smile on Lissa’s face. One that was different from the bright, cheerful smile that she usually exhibited. It looked a lot like the Exalt’s smile. 

Robin couldn’t help but think that Lissa shared the same beautiful smile as Emmeryn.

The brief smile on her face was soon replaced with her usual smile, as she grabbed onto his hand.

“Oh right! C’mon Robin, there’s actually some place that I wanted to show you!” Lissa started to run, tugging Robin along, as he allowed her to lead him to whatever she was taking him.

Despite her antics, Robin couldn’t help but smile. 

The warm feeling on his chest still lingering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the dialogues was a little tough an awkward, I mixed some of the original lines along with some of my own lines based on the plans and modification I had in order to help with the world-building aspects for this story. 
> 
> Also little Lucina introductions, yay!
> 
> As of the moment, I am unsure when the next update will be. Still busy with school and all, though I will try to make it an effort to keep working on this story.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading and continuing to enjoy the story.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, it's always appreciated.
> 
> Until next time.


	10. Book 1: Awakening (5.5) - The Council Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom and Emmeryn attend the council in order to discuss the current events that have occurred. Deciding on what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a shorter update than usual, but I wanted to get this out. In order to show what happens between the previous chapter (5) and the next (6). This is basically my attempt to include a scene of how the council meeting goes, and my attempts to flesh some stuff a little. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, Chapter 6 has already started being worked on. While I was writing this interlude chapter, my plan is to release the next chapter between 1-3 weeks (Gonna try to keep a consistent upload deadline). Though that's if everything goes according to plan, and I'm not busy with school and stuff.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!

**Book 1 Awakening**

**Chapter 5.5**

_The Council_

* * *

**Lone Moon; 1414 A.S. (Imperial Year 1176)**

Chrom and Emmeryn, accompanied by Philia and Frederick, had arrived at the door leading to the council room. Entering the room they are greeted by the individuals inside the room, having seated themselves at the long-table. The members of the council, having waited for the Exalt to arrive, glanced at her as she finally had entered the room.

The council were responsible for governing and overseeing the welfare of Ylisse, while those involved in the council were of great importance being members of some Ylisse’s oldest and influential houses. Others were chosen based on the recognition and contribution that they had made to the Halidom. Excluding the Exalt and the Hierarch Philips, the Council consisted of ten other people. Their roles varyings, as they were responsible for maintaining order and stability within Ylisse.

Seeing that most of the attention of the members were directed towards her, Emmeryn nodded before taking a seat.

“Thank you all for coming. Let us begin with today’s meeting.” Emmeryn stated, the other members nodded, waiting for her to continue. “I’m sure you're all aware of the current situation, in regards to the mysterious creatures that have been appearing around the Halidom.” She had started.

“Indeed your grace. As is stated in my report, my men and I had encountered them not long ago. Appearing in a strange dark mist, as they had begun to attack us. My men and I were lucky enough to take care of them, with only a few scratches.” The voice of Count Edgar Bryce Olwen had begun. Like his daughter Sully, the count shared her red-hair and eyes, his hair is cut short neatly though his face was covered by the rugged beard that the man had. As he spoke to the Exalt, with a respectful but casual tone. Locking eyes with Chrom, the man gave a brief smile to the Prince before he continued. “To be precise, there were several oddities that I had noticed while facing these creatures. The main thing that you must know is that you cannot kill them by traditional means.” Count Olwen said.

“What exactly do you mean by that?” Another of the council members, Count Howell Finn Laertes asked, confused. Sumia’s father, Chrom recalled. Short-chestnut hair and a beard that were trimmed neatly. His crimson-eyes held a gentle demeanor to them, a trait that was passed down to his youngest daughter.

“As you all have read in my account, these creatures, though they resemble humans, do not die the same way. They are far more resilient in fact, took a couple of stabs before they went down. When fighting these things, you need to make sure they're properly dead.” Count Olwen explained. “I advised caution when encountering this creatures, if you can I avoid them. Though if you are left with no choice but to engage them, the best way to dispatch them quickly is to aim for the head.” He added.

Murmuring could be heard as the topics of these creatures in question began to concern the members. Particularly, from the representatives of minor houses of Ylisse.

“By the gods…” 

“Can we even take on such things…?” 

“Ylisse doesn’t have the manpower to take care of these creatures…”

“And there’s the situation with Plegia as well…” 

“You’ve encountered these creatures yourself, Lord Nephew, have you anything to add?” Duke Albert Markus Themis asked Chrom. The Duke blonde-hair was combed back, his face cleanly shaven, staring at him with his golden-eyes. 

“While everything that Count Olwen has said is true. I noticed how their skin had burned from touching Falchion's blade. The same had occurred after Sully threw Gae Bolg at one of them.” He answered. Though, half of the council looked aghast when he mentioned the fact that Sully threw one of Ylisse’s sacred relics. More specifically the Hierarch, paling at the mention of it.

Hearing what his daughter did, Edger couldn’t help but laugh.

“HAH! Sounds like something my girl would do!” The count snickered, a tone that hinted pride at his sole remaining child and heir.

“A-are we to disregard the fact that your daughter threw one of the Halidom’s sacred regalia like a common javelin. The relic, your house is responsible for?!” The Hierarch said, fear in his eyes. Ready to pray to the Sea Dragon, fearing his wrath that he would wrought upon the Ylissean people, for the misconduct of his weapon.

“Setting aside Lady Olwen creative use of a Holy Regalia, there is the topic of what we should do next. Ylisse does not have a proper military, not since Exalt Leforic’s crusade.” Duke Themis said, returning to the main topic. 

“Naga forgive us. For she has set judgement upon her people.” 

“Let us not start praying to the Divine Dragon for guidance just yet.” Count Laertes replied, trying to calm down the Hiearch and the other worried members, “Ylisse lacks the manpower to protect herself, what she needs right now are allies.” He turned to Duke Themis.

“What of Faerghus? Surely they are obligated to help us.” Albert shaked his head, a grim expression on his face.

“Ever since Lambert’s death, relations between Faerghus and Ylisse have been put to hold. Prince Rufus, currently serving as the regent, hasn’t relay any of the messages I have sent him. From what I heard, the death of many important nobles of significant political background has made things difficult in the kingdom. Right now, they are trying to reorganize themselves” He explained. The news of his cousin’s death had reached him, a month ago. Remembering the times his cousin had visited and stayed in Ylisse, Albert had mourned for the man. Worry spread in his face, remembering that Lambert had a son that was only three years junior to her daughter. 

The poor boy.

“I’m afraid with the way things are over there, they will be unable to provide support.” Albert answered. Worried spread over the council once more on what to do.

“What of Regna Ferox? Surely they have the troops that Ylisse needs.” Emmeryn suggested, recalling their neighbors in the North. “If these creatures truly are a danger to the Halidom, then it's fair to say that they also threatened the rest of Archanea.” She added, she could hear several nods and voices of agreement within the room. 

“Agreed. While the Feroxi’s have always maintained neutrality in the affairs between Ylisse and Plegia. We have always had amicable terms with them.” Count Olwen had said, touching his beard out of habit. 

“But your grace, with the recent hostility from Plegia. The people are scared, they need you here.” One member had said. 

“Then allow the Shepherds to go in her stead.” Chrom stepped forward, while Count Olwen, Laertes, and Duke Themis nodded in approval. Having seen the young prince grow up and mature over these past couple of years. The rest looked at him in unsure hesitation, still remembering the Prince’s former attitude. The Hierarch being the voice to speak out of the group of reluctance.

“W-with all due respect, your grace! Don’t you think it’s unwise to send the young Prince with such an important task? Especially with the group of motley folk that run amongst with him.” 

Count Laertes directed a glare at the man. The implication of his words being also directed to their daughters.

“Oh, please go on. I would like to hear the reason why you would call my sweet Sumia a ‘motley folk’ like you mentioned.” The man’s voice had turned cold. While Count Laertes was known for his kind, diligent, and reserved manner, he was also very protective of his children too. His youngest having decided to join the Prince’s private platoon, much to his worry and pride.

“ _*Whistle*_ You got some bold calling his daughter that, Phillip!” Count Olwen snickered, finding some humor in the old advisor’s face, paling at the sight of Laertes’ burning glare. A sigh couldn’t help but escape Albert’s lips, as he got ready for his oldest friends to start another fight.

Luckily Emmeryn had quickly returned to the matter, before things could escalate. “While your skepticism is understandable, Hierarch. My brother has proven himself capable of handling himself. You can trust him for this task, everyone.” She said evenly, her presence calming them.

“If that is what your grace believes…” One of them said, still reluctant at the decision.

“Then are we all in agreement? To leave the task to Chrom?” With a nod from the council, though few reluctant. The decision had been made.

“Then the main topic meeting has been concluded. Have anyone else to add, before we conclude this meeting?”

“Yes, a minor one. Might we suggest a name for these creatures, rather than keep referring to that. It's certainly a mouthful to keep calling them ‘creatures’ or ‘thing’ isn’t it?” Count Olwen quipped, though the question itself was serious.

Emmeryn nonetheless nodded, as she asked. “Do you have a suggestion, Count Edgar?”

Edgar only smiled at the Exalt. Having already thought of a name for these creatures. He told them.

“ **Risen** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While a lot of the council wasn't really introduced or gone into detail. I wanted to introduce some characters, who are basically the father's of three Sheperds.
> 
> Count Edgar Bryce Olwen: Sully's father
> 
> Count Howell Finn Laertes: Sumia and (Spoiler)'s father
> 
> And Duke Albert Markus Themis: Maribelle's father
> 
> I wanted to introduced these three to this chapter, as I have plans to include them later into Book 1 (And later onto Book 1.5) 
> 
> As it's already implied, Duke Themis is Chrom, Lissa, and Emmeryn's Uncle. Making Maribelle their first cousin, which I was planning to show in the next chapter. He basically looks a little like Lambert, only without the beard and he has golden eyes instead of blue. Though to be fair, their parents are suppose to be fraternal twins, if that makes sense. (I'm unoriginal, sorry!)
> 
> Count Laertes, I wanted to portrayed as someone who is similar in his daughter's demeanor, though less timid. Although I can imagine him being extremely protective of his daughter. I try to make fit considering that Sumia herself is a little self-conscious, I can kinda see her as a someone who is a little coddled but still wants to try her best to be helpful.
> 
> Meanwhile Count Olwen is a lot like Sully, boisterous and very blunt, also preferring to get straight to the point. He's the kind of guy who would find humor in some stuff that would make many nobles flabbergasted. (Hence finding funny about hearing his daughter throwing a weapon that's considered Sacred, especially to the clergy in Ylisse.)
> 
> Well that should be all for now.
> 
> P.S. I have released a new story called "Tale of the Wolf Prince and Sheperdess", which is a companion fic to this one. Basically a collection of ChromxMercedes, if you guys are interested into that. If your interested in their relationship, but can't wait for that detail of their relationship in this story, then this is the story for you. Check it out, if you like!
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed this small little interlude before the next chapter.
> 
> Until next time!


	11. Book 1: Awakening (6) Shepherds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin finally meets the Shepherds, as the group are given their first task: To travel to and get help from Regna Ferox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I somehow managed to finish writing this chapter this week (Did a little proofreading too to get rid of the smaller grammar bugs). I hadn’t expected to write 10k of words for this chapter. Still I’m happy to get this done, as it means the story can progress. So yay!
> 
> For those who continue to read this story, thank you so much for your patience. And once again, I apologize for my disappearance, months ago. In a way, this chapter is to make up for my absence too? 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Book 1 Awakening**

**Chapter 6**

****

_ Shepherds _

* * *

**Lone Moon; 1414 A.S. (Imperial Year 1176)**

After being dragged by Lissa for a time, Robin found himself in a room that seemed like to be a military barrack. Scanning the room, he could see numerous supplies of different munitions and weapons stored in one side of the room. At the center, he noticed a big round table cluttered with stacks of books and maps that was top one another, showing what seemed to be the geography of certain regions throughout Archanea.

“Anddd here we are! Welcome to the Shepherds’ Garrison!” Lissa exclaimed, stretching her hands in order to emphasize everything in the room. Robin thought it was very simple but practical, despite some of the mess being apparent in the room. The silver-haired still noticed how everything had made sure to stay in its unique way. Most likely due to Frederick’s help and meticulous nature so that the place did not end up a complete mess.

Robin couldn’t help but feel a familiar mood being inside the garrisons. Odd, but given his current knowledge, he can assume that he had some sort of military background.

“Well what do you think?” Lissa asked.

“It’s...quite homey.” Robin said. Noticing that in addition to the militaristic purpose of this building, he noticed the personal touches that he saw throughout it. There was a vase with white-colored flowers by the window-side. On another spot of the room, there is a small round table on top of a soft carpet. Several different colors of chalk scattered on top of the table with some on the floor. Drawings of several figures were scribbled on the parchment of small papers, though Robin could not see the details of it due to the distance from where he was standing.

Lissa smiled at his answer. “Go on, make yourself at home then!” With a nod, Robin was about to approach the table to look at the maps on it. The sound of a frantic voice hollered out.

“Lissa, my sweet treasure! Cousin dearest!” A girl around Lissa’s age, about a year older, ran up to the princess. Long-blonde hair that was tied to her back. Tied with two pink ribbons, on each side of her hair, the splits went down in curly locks falling down her shoulders and back of her hair. Her worried golden-eyes looked to Lissa. As the pink attire she wore had two pauldrons protecting her shoulders, while from the side to her waist, hips were covered with a leather protective gear. Her leathers covered her to the top of her ankle, padded on the knees of it were metal paddings of the same color as her pauldron. Hanging from her wrist is a parasol of similar color.

The girl checked Lissa for any injuries that might have made its way onto the princess. Going as far as to clasp her hands on Lissa cheeks, turning her head gently side-to-side, making sure that not a single mark or scratch is on her delicate features.

“Are you alright, any scratches I must know of? I’ve been on pins and needles!” Lissa blinked at the girl, only realizing that she was here.

“Oh, hey Maribelle.” Lissa casually replied. The girl, Maribelle, only looked at her in aghast.

“‘Oh, hey’ yourself! Do you know how worried I was?! Especially when I heard from father about the bandits and monsters running amok?! I’ve sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you!” She responded, sheer worry in her eyes.

Robin couldn’t help but wonder about this girl's relationship with Lissa. Given, the distress that she was in and how Lissa seemed used to her behavior. It seemed that the two are close to some degree. Though if he heard right, then this girl is family or at least related to Chrom and Lissa.

Lissa waved her hands nonchalantly at the girl, smiling at her exaggerated concern. “Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two!” Then a slight frown made its way to her face, “...Though I can do without the bugs and the bear barbeque…” She muttered in a low voice.

“Hey! Squirt! Welcome back!” A blonde man in his early 20s approached. Blonde-hair with a hair band worn around it, the spike of the ends popping around the back of his head, confidence in his forest-green eyes. His top bare with the exception of the metal guard around his neck, the metal armbands on his forearm and wrist that's on his left hand, and the hardwood armguard that covered the front side of his entire right arm, used as a shield. Effortlessly, carrying a steel axe with a personal touch to it, etched into the axe rather messily is “Teach’s Axe”. The man looks around for someone before looking at Lissa.

“Say, where’s Chrom?” He asked, the man looking for his longtime friends and ‘rival’. Wondering where the man might have gone.

“Oh, Vaike. Chrom’s currently with Emm and the council. He should be here after.” Lissa answered, a smirk made its way onto Vaike’s face.

“I bet he had a rough time out there without ol’ Teach and his trusty axe!” He boasted, laughing to himself. Lissa looked at him confused. Maribelle scowled at him, muttering  _ “Must he be so crude…” _

“Oh, so you’re ‘Teach’ now, Vaike? Is that it?” She giggled to herself before asking, “What happened to ‘The Great Me?’”

“Hey, Teach has grown up! ‘The Great Me’ lacked Vaike’s taste. ‘Teach’ sounds more like my style!” Vaike argued. A quiet snort leaving Lissa’s lips.

“And I here thought people were born lacking wits. Now it can be taught?” Lissa rhetorically said.

“See, Liz! You should never doubt the Vai—Wait, was that an insult?!” Vaike's expression changed from a smile to a hurt frown realizing the insult directed towards him.

“So, now he gets it.” 

“HEY!” Both girls shared a momentary laugh before a quiet voice spoke up.

“Um..beg pardon, but when might we see the Captain?” Robin saw that the timid voice belonged to a mousey-looking girl in her late teens. Long-locks of chestnut hair flowing down her back with a winged-design hair clip to tie the back of her hair. The outfit that she wore was a pink variant of the Pegasus Knight armor, a breastplate and gauntlets covering her upper body that protected it.

Maribelle turned to the girl, “Oh poor Sumia, she’s certainly been beside herself with concern. Why, her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training….might have even earned fewer bruises blindfolded.” A blush made its way onto the chestnut-hair girl, hearing Maribelle regale her activity from the past couple of days.

“Aw, Sumia, that’s sweet of you to worry over Chrom.” Lissa gushed, assuming that she worried over her brother out of concern as a friend. If only she knew otherwise what the timid girl was thinking.

With a stutter, Sumia answered. “W-well he’s our captain and our prince—of course I’d worry!” She hastily replied, stumbling over her words. The two girls looked at her in amusement.

Vaike then spoke up, “Actually, Teach been wondering…” He turned his eyes over to Robin. “Who’s the stranger, Liz?” He asked Lissa.

“No one stranger than you, Vaike…” With a wave of her hands, Lissa pointed towards the Tactician. “But allow me to introduce Robin!” She said, introducing the silver-haired enigma to the current group. Their attention finally on him.

“He just recently joined the Shepherds. Chrom decided to make him our new Tactician. But you should’ve seen all the tricks he has up his sleeves!” Lissa gushed excitedly. Recalling Robin’s involvement in saving Southtown and in the Western Forest.

“Oh? I suppose if Chrom has chosen...him. Perchance he is someone of noteworthy merit.” Maribelle said, looking at Robin and his particular sense of fashion. Narrowing her eyes, specifically at his coat.

The coat could go away, it was simply dreadful. Too gaudy for her tasty. She thought, still she had kept that comment to herself.

“It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Robin. I am Maribelle Alicia Themis, a pleasure.” She greeted the man, with a graceful bow.

Surprising her, Robin returned his own formal bow. “Then the pleasure is all mine, Milady.”

“Goodness...perhaps I may have misjudged you. You seem to have some semblance of etiquette.” Maribelle complimented, not expecting the man to greet her courteously in the same manner as her. The girl, Sumia, greeted him next.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Robin. I-I’m Sumia...well Sumia Epona Laertes is my full name. Though please, just call me Sumia!” The mousey girl gave her own greetings, stumbling on her words a little. A faint blush can be seen, flustered over her introduction as she fidget a bit.

The way she fidget around, flushed red, reminded Robin of an odd feeling. 

One that was familiar to him.

For a moment, Robin swore he could see an image of a small boy with midnight-blue hair clinging onto his legs, crying out to him in place of Sumia, before it was gone in an instant. As he blinked, confused.

Just what exactly did he see?

Before he could ponder on it. Vaike had approached him, his chest puffed up as he gave an intimidating look.

“Big deal! So he can speak a little fancy and do a couple of tricks. But can he do this?” Robin stared at anticipation, wondering what he would do, assuming that this was some sort of hazing tactic to new recruits. Given the ferocity and skills Sully showed and the Stalwartness of Frederick. It is only right to assume that this man, despite his rugged appearance must be someone of great skills and professional— 

_ BUUUUUUURP _

Or perhaps not. 

A disgusting belch escaped Vaike’s mouth, the smell of whatever the man had eaten making its way to Robin’s nose. A cringed of disgust made its way onto the silver-hair’s face.

Ugh. Did he really smell  _ fish _ of all things?

He really hated the smell of it.

Still he had in the very least to be polite on the first impression. “Well...while I’m not keen on the whole ‘belching’ art that you have demonstrated. I’m sure that there is much I can learn from you, ‘Teach’” Robin said with the best smile he can make, though hints of the disgust still remained.

Vaike laughed. “You know what? You ain’t so bad, Robin! Teach think you’ll fit in fine!” He said, hanging his arm around Robin’s shoulder shaking him a little. “Welcome to the Shepherds!” Grinning at Robin with a smile. 

For a moment, Robin thought that Vaike looked cool and reliable in that brief moment. Giving an ‘older brother’ vibe.

That moment ended at the sound of a disgusted scoff from Maribelle.

“Augh! Vaike that was abhorrent. Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery. And Poor Robin! His face must’ve been green with distaste, from the foul that uttered out of you. Though I suppose it makes sense, given he must come from finer cloths than the likes you carry! Hmph!” Maribelle scoffed before turning to Lissa.

“Well then, Lissa darling. I should excuse myself. Father should be finished with his business with the council, and I shan’t make him wait.” Maribelle said. 

Lissa nodded. “Oh, of course! Send my regards to Uncle Albert.” 

Finally Maribelle turned to Robin. “Excuse my abrupt departure, Robin. Though the next time we meet, I would like to invite you to tea. I trust that my darling cousin will be safe in your hands?” She asked.

Robin nodded. “Yes, of course. You can leave it to me, I’ll make sure she comes unscathed.” He answered.

“Splendid. Well then I must be off, be safe Lissa dear!” Satisfied with his answer, Maribelle headed off and left the garrison. As Sumia and Lissa turned to Robin.

“It’s...quite surprising. Usually it takes time for Maribelle to be warm towards people.” Sumia said, Lissa nodding in agreement.

“Though maybe she burns too quickly.” Lissa commented before turning to Robin. “Still I'm impressed, Robin. You must’ve left a really good impression on her!” She said, complimenting him.

Footsteps were heard behind, as the group turned and saw Chrom entering the room approaching them. Seeing Chrom, Sumia’s face brightened as she started to make her way towards him.

“Ah! Captain! I was—I mean we were so—Ahh” 

Only for her to not noticed the piece of paper with drawings on them that she stepped on, as she slipped and fell on her face to the floor. As everyone looked alarmed, wondering if she was okay. Before Sumia quickly recovered, standed up dusting the dirt from her attire. Her face now a stinging red both from the pain of hitting the floor and sheer embarrassment.

Chrom flinched in surprise, concern shown on his face. “Sumia! Are you alright! Lucina must’ve forgotten to clean up the last time she was in here.” He explained. Recalling how prior to leaving for his patrol to Southtown, he had brought Lucina to the garrison to watch her while he packed and prepped for his routine patrol. Remembering how she started to doodle on several pieces of paper that must’ve been left unattended, some later ending up scattered on the floor. 

Seeing the apologetic look in the Prince’s eyes. Sumia frantically waved her hands. “Oh no! I mean it was the boots…I mean of course it was an accident but—!” Stuttering over her words, trying to figure out what to say. She finally gave up, giving a sighed of defeat. Which Chrom tilts his head in confusion, not sure what she’s trying to say. Though he decided not delve into the plight ruminating in her head.

Finally deciding to share the news to his comrades-in-arms, Chrom spoke. “Alright, everyone listen up! In the morning, we will be marching to Regna Ferox.” He announced.

Looking confused, Robin asked. “Regna Ferox?” The land that he is currently in, is unknown to him. Or at least forgotten due to his amnesia.

Sumia piped up. “It’s a unified kingdom to Ylisse’s North. Inhabited by great warriors and barbarians. Or that’s what rumours say.” She supplied. While many Ylisseans have heard of their neighbors up North. Not many truly know much about them. The harsh cold climates of Northern Archanean combined with its year-long Winter, made the great warrior kingdom a less than ideal place to live in.

Chrom nodded. “Indeed, warriors they are. We’ll need such strength to quell this new menace.” He said. “Although in normal cases, the Exalt would request aid and in person. Given recent events with Plegia, the people will worry if my sister were to suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us.” Chrom explained, a determined look, to complete the task handed passed onto him by his sister.

Though despite that Chrom still managed to give an eased look to everyone in the look. “This mission however, is strictly voluntary. I will not force you to come, if you do not wish it. So if, for any—” 

“I volunteer” Lissa exclaimed, raising her arms excitedly. Sharing the same determination as her brother, though with a more childish flair to it.

“Me too! Can’t let you have all the fun! Besides, you’ll be needing ol’ Teach along for such a delicate mission!” Vaike chimed in. 

“I’ll go too.” 

“Hm, did anyone hear that?” Chrom said, looked around the room. Hearing a voice that did not come from the people with him. The others looked just as confused as him.

“What? I’ve been here the whole time!” The voice of a man with short-brown hair, eyes closed, wearing bulky armor had continued to be forgotten by the group.

“Don’t forget about me too, captain.” Sully entered the room with a grin on her face, Virion tagging alongside her. “Wouldn’t want you leaving me behind. Plus, if the stories are true, I’ll be wanting to test my mettle with these Feroxi!” The exhilaration of being able to test her skills against powerful warriors, excited her.

“What would I do without you, Sully?” Chrom said in jest.

“You’d probably still be wallowing in sorrows, like an abandoned puppy.” Sully mocked him, though he smiled, from the good-natured banter between them.

“Hey, what am I! Chopped Liver?!” Vaike interjected, both Chrom and Sully glanced at each other before they laughed. Despite the glared that the buff man had on his face, you can see that there was a grin on it.

Robin observed how close the three had acted to one another. The way they behaved towards one another. Was unlike any of the Shepherds. While Chrom was comfortable talking to each and everyone of them. There is an easiness in his eyes when it comes to Vaike and Sully. While subtle, he noticed how differently the three interacted with one another. They were in a comfortable and familiar mood, almost as if they knew each other for years.

Virion smiled, brushing his hair to his side. “I shall accompany you all as well. After all, I fear that my sweet and fair Sully shall be hurt.” The nobleman said, as you can see a scowl made its way onto the named woman’s face. Though the people in present, who had remembered him being at the receiving ends of Sully’s foot, could only look at him in astonishment. Wondering if he was brave or simply foolish. 

Sully was not someone to be trifled with, be in battle or just in social cases.

Being fostered in her house, Chrom was made aware of the woman’s personality firsthand. A no-nonsense kind of tomboy that did not delight herself in the same fancy dresses and social activities that many noble ladies would enjoy. Focusing on her dedication to her training, conditioning herself to being one of the best Knights there were in Ylisse.

Just like her two brothers.

_ ‘The two older brothers that his father killed in his pointless war, almost ten years ago.’ _

An uneasy guilt and dark resentment began to swirl in Chrom’s thoughts. Though before it can settle and reminisce. A timid voice had spoken up.

“Captain...I-I...um..” Sumia looked like she wanted to join too, though she hesitated. She wasn’t sure if she should join. Having only finished her Pegasus Knight training not long ago, she had decided to join the prince’s private unit of unique individuals, and had managed to get into the group. Her skills with riding and handling a pegasus on horse-back had impressed the others. Yet, she herself feels that she was inadequate as she lacked the confidence to and act on what she wanted to do.

“Yes Sumia?”

‘ _ Please allow me to accompany you, Captain!’  _ Was what she wanted to say. Yet, the fear of being a klutz and being incompotent to the rest of her comrades had settled into her. As she said the opposite of what she wanted to say.

“It’s just that...I’m not sure I’m quite ready for a proper mission just yet.” She answered. The chest-nut hair girl cursing herself internally for conveying the wrong message to the prince, yet resigning herself to her fear as she muttered. “..I’d probably just get in the way.”

Chrom looked at the girl in sympathy. Recalling the first time they had met a year ago. He had been invited by Count Laertes to celebrate his youngest daughter’s sixteenth birthday. It was an important day for her, after all. As you were considered an adult in Archanea, though a really young one, once you reach your sixteenth birthday.

When they first met, Chrom could only describe her as a stuttering mess doing her best to greet the only Prince of the Halidom. He couldn’t help but feel bad for her, as the girl lacked confidence in herself. Feeling that her skills were inadequate compared to the skills and achievements that his Father and Older Sister had accomplished.

Count Howell was a man of unparalleled skill on horseback and wisdom. Having been a veteran in the Ylissean-Plegian crusade. Rallying his troops, he recalled how the man was responsible for minimizing the casualties that were lost in the War. Making sure that many of his men came home alive, while sheltering and hiding many of their people who would’ve been conscripted, under his Father’s Army. It still surprised him how his father had not discovered the man’s action, but was glad he didn’t. Were it not for him, many more lives would have been lost than they already have.

While his actions would have earned him a capital punishment of treason, as what he did was basically halted war efforts and resources for Ylisse. The people that he had saved had empathized and pleaded for his pardon. Emmeryn herself had been warmed at the man’s action, risking his own life for the sake of their people.

Chrom had felt the same, a man who would risk his own life for his people was the type of person that someone he can trust and get along with. In a way, he felt that he needed to repay the man too. Which is why he allowed Sumia to join the Shepherds. Though that was only half the reason. The girl truly downplays her own skills too much, the performance she had given on top of a pegasus reminded him of her father’s own skill on top a mount.

So rather than allow her to stay to wallow in her own sorrows, Chrom made a suggestion. “Well how about this? You could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is encountered, you could just watch and learn? Of course, this is your choice. Sometimes the best lessons are learned on the battlefield.” He offered to Sumia, hoping that the girl would accept. For he wishes to see her grow and better herself.

The girl took a moment to think about it, before she nodded. “Well, if you think it’s best, captain.” 

“It’ll be alright. Just stay by me and you’ll be fine.” Chrom smoothly said, not realizing the implication of the words he just said. Of course, he did not notice the blush that it’s way onto Sumia’s face.

“Oh yes! I mean—Yes sir! I’ll do my best!” She exclaimed in joy, happy with the idea that she’ll be able to accompany Chrom for this task.

“Rest well, everyone! We leave on the brink of dawn!” With that said, the group split to get their affairs taken care of and prepare for the march. Chrom turned to Robin, gesturing for him to follow.

“Come on, Robin. I’ll show you to your quarters.” Chrom said. Robin nodded, as he followed him through a hallway area within the garrisons, each hovered with several doors. The signs of the door have the labelled of each name of the Shepherds. While some names were unfamiliar to him, such as “Stahl”. Others like “Vaike” and “Sully” had been shown. These must be their rooms, the Tactician thought.

Finally arriving at the end of the hallway is a door with no name labelled on it, Chrom opens the door revealing the room inside it that is to be his.

The room had a decent amount of space with all the basic furniture in the room: A bed on the side of the room, with the sheets neatly on top. At the windows, a table with a chair on it. Finally a trunk chest, perfect for storing all his belongings.

“Here we are! It might not look much for now, though you're free to add your own personal touches once we return to our task.” Chrom said. Robin looked around the room.

“And...this is all mine?” He couldn’t help but ask. Chrom raised his eyebrows briefly, giving him a smile.

“Of course. This will be where you’ll be living after all, your home.” Chrom answered.

_ Home _

Thinking about it, Robin wondered where his own home was. The home that he had forgotten, left behind the memories that he had lost. He wondered where he had come from before he lost his memories, who he was before, and the family that he did not remember.

Robin paused at that thought.

_ Is his family looking for him?  _

The answer left an unsettling feeling to him. However, it was something he can worry about later. His focus on the Prince beside him.

“Before I leave. Is there anything you need?” Chrom asked. Making sure that his new Tactician is able to settle down comfortably.

As Robin was about to decline about not needing anything. He paused, thinking about it for a while, a lingering desire lurking through his thoughts. Remembering the thought of sewn parchment interlaced with one another filled with text. The feeling of it brushing against his fingers, flipping through his contents. The smell of ink mixed with leather arousing his mind. Realizing that he indeed desires something, one he believed he hadn’t enjoyed for some time.

“Actually…” He paused, hesitant on his request before finally caving into his desire.

“Do you perhaps have a library?”

* * *

Plopping the stack of books that he carried to a table inside the library, Robin sat down with a look of anticipation and a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

To say that the Palace’s library as Chrom would call it, ‘a good place to find a story’ was an understatement. 

In Robin’s eyes, it looked as if he had discovered an irreplaceable treasure. One riched in the quality of books that he had discovered.

While it did have a selection of children’s books and novels of a good read. The Palace Library is filled with a wealth of knowledge and information that has been archived over generations, spanning from the records of the Altean and Juggdral Cycle to details on Archanea’s geography and lands, all the way to Ylissean History. Of it’s foundations, culture, and important events, throughout the past 1400 years since the start of the new era. The current one in which they lived in.

The moment Chrom had shown him this place and given him permission ‘to borrow any books in here’, Robin did not waste time. Taking different categories of books from the shelves which included books about Archanea’s history, the geographical structure of it, and several different kinds of lores and anecdotes that had piqued his interest.

He didn’t know where to start.

Knowing that he only had enough time this evening to read a couple of them, the rest he’ll have to read once he gets back. Robin had to carefully consider what he would read now, not just for the pleasure of learning the contents of the book but also what it would be deemed vital for his responsibilities as the Shepherd's Tactician.

Finally after much consideration, Robin picked out two books from the pile that Robin believed would be informative.

The first book had been labelled _New_ _Archanea’s Historia_

While the second one that he took out is called  _ The Chronicles of the 12 Holy Dragons _

Making his choice, Robin had begun to read the first book which detailed Ylisse’s history. Recalling what Frederick had said to him earlier that day, the foundings of the Halidom traces itself back to the First Exalt, Exalt Alwin. Prior to the foundations of New Archanea and eventually Ylisse, Archanea was divided into different small kingdoms ruled by High Kings and Queens, Alwin was one of those Great High Kings. Fighting over resources and territories, over the new lands that had been changed after the Great Schism—A pangean-like event that shifted the land throughout the world, which destroyed the old world and shaped the new one.

Juggdral, the once holy lands of worship and of the holy crusaders had been torn apart. The remnants of the once great land had merged with Archanea and Valm, the latter formerly being known as Valencia.

A century after the schism, the Fell Dragon, Grima had risen and had begun to wreak havoc amongst the world. The terror that the monstrous being had was catastrophic, as Archanea was nearly destroyed. Many of the kingdoms of old being destroyed in its wake.

Unable to watch any longer, Naga along with the other 11 Dragons who had once long ago had appeared before Alwin and the other 11 other Kings and Queens, now unified under the great threat of the Fell Dragon. 

Through the Rite of Awakening, Alwin and his 11 allies formed a blood pact with Naga and the other 11. Being bestowed great boons and blessings from the Holy Dragons.

Naga granted Falchion, now reforged, to Alwin, who had led his allies against the Fell Dragon. Together, with the guidance of Naga’s voice, Tiki, managed to slay the Fell Dragon. Ending the world-eating dragon. With the threat finally ended, the 11 Rulers of Old Archanea laid down their Kingship in recognition of Alwin, who inspired courage and bravery to his allies. Under Alwin, who became known as the First Exalt, the Halidom of Ylisse was founded. the 11 Rulers becoming his vassals, as they governed their former lands under a united banner. Ylisse had restored the old faith of Juggdral, worshipping Naga and the Dragons of Old. Venerating them, worshipping them as important Gods and Patrons of their culture.

Which led to the second book Robin read, giving details of the 12 Dragons that a majority of Archanea and parts of Valm had worshipped. For it is without their divine blessing, that the world would have been torn asunder. The book went over each Dragon in twelve different chapters, their history, folktales, and the weapons that were associated with them. From this book, Robin had a general understanding of the deities that the people of Archanea had worshipped.

Naga the Divine Dragon. 

Ignis the Deliverer.

Nuada the Lord of Beast.

  
Jorm the Enlightened.

Shealtiel the Protector.

Curruid of the Raging Torrent.

Forseti, Minstrel of the Wind.

Phoebe of the Yew.

Salamander the Fickle Inferno.

Ramiel of the Heavenly Storm.

Gram the Lightbringer.

And Damek the Unbending.

All twelve of them were worshipped in Archanea in some form and way, mostly associated with the region they live in, alongside Naga, serving as the chief deity throughout these lands.

Finally finished with his reading, Robin realized how late it was. Seeing the sun had already set from the window view, he was sitting by. Stretching his limbs, Robin stood up grabbing the stacks of books that he would read later, and headed towards his room in the garrisons.

Satisfied with what he has read, which not only provided background and context into Ylisse history, but also showed some of its geography that he had partially memorized. If you were to ask him, Robin could confidently say that he was prepared for tomorrow. Satisfaction on his face from the leisure reading he did.

Though Robin’s face says otherwise, thinking about the other things he could learn from the stack of texts he was carrying.

While Chrom did suggest getting some rest early, it couldn’t hurt to read an extra book or two, right?

* * *

Meanwhile in the Palace at night, Chrom is currently with Lucina in her room. Tucking her bed. The girl looked at her father with a frown and a pout, doing her best to stay up, despite her eyes slowly dropping in drowsiness.

“Father, not tired.” Lucina said, trying her best to stay awake. After the meeting and announcing the news to the rest of the Shepherds. Chrom had spent the rest of the day with his daughter, after showing Robin the palace library. 

Seeing Lucina happy as she is, made him happy too. She is his pride and joy after all. Making his day even more vibrant with each day, as she grew and got bigger. Still just because he was back did not give her the excuse to stay up late.

“It’s late Lucina. You need to sleep if you want to grow.” Chrom tried to explain. The toddler tilting her head cutely at him. 

“Big? Like you?” She asked. 

“Yes. Like me, dear.” He answered. Now the little princess looked conflicted. On one hand she didn’t want to sleep wanting to spend more time with her father. But the other part, wanted to listen to her father. She didn’t want to misbehave in front of him.

A sad expression made its way on her face. Chrom noticing the expression on his normally cheerful daughter’s face, looked worried.

“Dear...what’s wrong?” Chrom asked in concern. 

Lucina mumbled something quietly. “....n’t leave.” 

“Can you say that again, please, Lucina?” 

Lucina repeated what she said, only this time loud enough to hear.

“Father just got home. Now leaving. Don’t leave.” Lucina said. “Miss you.” She added, the sadness shown in her blue eyes.

Chrom eyes looked down in guilt. With the increased activity of brigands skirmishing across near the borders of Ylisse, the Shepherd were often spread around the Halidom in order to suppress these raids. This meant however, that Chrom often spent most of his time outside Ylisstol to protect the towns near the borders of their home to defend those most vulnerable. The time that he spent with his daughter was less frequent.

Despite her age, Chrom had an inkling that Lucina understood the responsibility that he carried. Yet, there were times when he noticed how she wanted to speak her mind, to say otherwise. The selfish desire of her girl wanted her parent’s attention.

To hear her concerns directly, Chrom couldn’t but feel guilty for spending time less with her. For not being able to spend as much time as he did once before. Even when Emmeryn and Lissa did, with Emm’s respective duties as Exalt and Lissa having joined the Shepherds recently, the time that the three spent with her is limited. Often the girl would be alone under the care of her nanny. 

“I’m sorry, Lucina. I didn’t realize how lonely you were.” Chrom said. The girl shakes her head to give her father a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay. Lucina understands. Being selfish.” The girl mumbled. Not wanting to be seen as spoiled, as she knew that what her father did was important even if she didn’t understand completely. She knew that her father is trying to protect their home from the ‘bad people’ her Aunty Liz mentioned.

“No...you have every right. I should have paid more attention to you.” Chrom replied. 

Thinking about what Chrom could do to make it up to her, he remembered something.

The Spring Festival.

It would happen sometime in the middle of the Great Tree Moon. Lucina had expressed to him how she wanted to see the festivities with him. It’s perfect, he thought. The festival is a three day event, one of those days would happen on Lucina’s birthday.

“Remember the Spring Festival, how you wanted to see it in town?” He asked, Lucina nodded.

“Mhm. Wanna see.” She muttered.

“Then how about this? When I come back, let’s go to town and see the Spring Festival for your birthday. Together.” There was a gleam in her eyes, when he said it. 

“Rweally?” She asked, the sad look in her eyes replaced with anticipation and excitement.

“Yes, really.”

“Then pwomise.” Sticking out her pinky finger in front of him, Chrom extended his own pinky and locked it with her own.

“Yeah, promise.” He smiled, as Lucina smiled as a yawn escaped her lips. Her eyes become heavy as she closed her eyes.

“...night father.” She muttered, finally falling asleep. 

“Goodnight Lucina.” Chrom said, kissing her forehead. Standing up, about to leave a room before he stopped at the entrance. Turning to see a familiar painting in her daughter’s room framed on the wall.

A painting of him and  _ her _ .

_ Her cream-blonde hair flowing in the wind as she gazed at him, lovingly with her gorgeous lavender eyes. _

The image of a lovely woman entered his mind, a sad smile made its way to his face.

_ ‘You would be happy to see how she’s grown up. If only you were here...’ _

If only she was here. Yet, she was not.

For they were separated an ocean away.

* * *

The following morning, the Shepherds were now outside Ylisstol. Standing in front of the open field of the northern passage that it would take them to Regna Ferox

Making sure that everyone is present, Chrom did a headcount at who was here. From Sully atop of her hose. With Virion’s attempts to flirt with his childhood friend ending in futility, the moment Sully’s steed snorts menacingly at the pomp-dressed nobles. 

Robin is present, letting out a yawn and rubbing the light bag under his eyes. Having done more than just some light reading in the night. Though he is tired, the lack of sleep seems to not bug or hinder him. Seemingly used to staying up long hours over the night, with few hours of rest.

Lissa and Vaike were here. Good. Chrom was a little worried about these two, having known them to be heavy sleepers. It’s good to see them punctual with the importance of the task given to them.

Sumia had been standing at a fair distance away from Chrom, holding a flower. Pulling the petals from it, as she muttered to herself.

Finally Frederick, ever present at the Prince’s side. Is double-checking the supplies in the satchel attached to his horse. Making sure he had everything needed to serve his lord and lady, to be prepared to satisfy and accomplish any needs and concerns that they might have for this long journey.

Believing that this is everyone, Chrom nodded. “Is everyone ready? We’ve a long march ahead.” He asked, making sure that everyone had everything that they needed for the trip ahead of them. Chrom did not want any delays during these assignments, as the security of Ylisse against these monsters depended on it.

“H-hold up! Wait for me!” Rushing towards the group on top of a horse is a man with olive-haired and hazel eyes in his early 20s. Wearing the green variant of the Ylissean cavalier standard armor. 

The horse he had ridden snorted tiredly, sharing the same attitude as his rider. He got off it tumbling down as he did, walking up to Chrom. Who looked equally surprised at the green knight’s unexpected arrival.

“Stahl?” Chrom had said. Robin looked at the Olive-Hair man. So this is Stahl. Recalling his name that had been etched in one of the rooms of the garrisons.

Catching his breath, the man having to run to get on his horse and ride all the ways he finally said. “Why am I last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?” He asked, holding his stomach in discomfort.

Lissa blinked, confused. “Huh, but I thought Vaike was supposed to…” Realizing what had happened, a fierce glare made its way on her eyes as she directed it to the man in question. “Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?!” She yelled at him, Vaike cringing as her voice blared in his ear.

“Urgh! The Vaike never forgets!...I just don’t always remember, is all…” Vaike weakly replied. A frown and a slight sighed escaped Chrom’s lips hearing that, almost expecting something like this to happen since it involved him.

“Ugh…I swear, you’d forget your own name if you weren’t constantly saying it yourself!” Lissa complained. “AND speaking of which, did you remember to bring your axe this time?” Lissa asked, looking around him to make sure he brought his weapon this time. The boisterous man having a habit of forgetting and leaving his weapon in random places.

“One time, Liz...okay, twice. But training sessions don’t count!” Vaike said, holding out his weapon right in front of her. “Anyway got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action!” He exclaimed, before turning to Stahl with a sheepish grin. “Anyway good to have you along, Stahl buddy!” 

“That makes one of us...oooh, I was in such a hurry that I had to miss breakfast.” Stahl moaned in annoyance, the sound of his stomach growling in order to emphasize his point. “Muffins...cakes...and...Well, I can tell you about it while we march.” He said resignedly.

“Stahl is it?” Robin couldn’t help but ask.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Robin. This is Stahl Basil, one of our finest.” Chrom said, introducing the man to him. 

Stahl had smiled at the newest Shepherds. “Oh Robin, nice to meet you! Miriel told me we had a new Sheperd! Er, she’s one of our mages. She’ll catch up soon.” Stahl explained. Recalling how the mage still packs her research notes and tools, shooing him away gently away to meet up with the rest of the Shepherds. Telling him that she would be joining them soon.

“Will she be able to catch up to us? I’d understand if you’d wish to wait for her.” Chrom had asked.

“Oh don’t worry about it captain, you know how she is. Anyway, she’ll catch up with us.” Stahl said, rubbing his hair while a blush appeared on his face, still recalling the kiss on the cheek she had given him from earlier. 

“Then let’s not waste any more time. Shepherds! Let us march!” With a single command, the Shepherds began their march towards Regna Ferox. 

North Road was the area that they had to pass before they could reach the Feroxi’s borders. It was an area that was part of the territory that was owned by House Laertes. Being known to be the home of many wild horses and pegasi that roamed these regions.

Sumia, having grown up around this part of land. Served as a guide for the Shepherds. Helping them navigate the areas, as thanks to her knowledge of these lands, knew shortcuts and paths that would help shorten the length of their journey. 

“The bridge connecting Ylisse to Ferox should be just over yonder.” Sumia explained, as they would soon arrive at the bridge that bordered the lands. 

“Your knowledge of these lands are helpful, Sumia. Thank you. This journey would be longer, if you hadn’t come along.” Chrom said, grateful for the help that the girl had provided.

“O-of course captain! I’m always happy to help!” Sumia said, her face feeling warm.

The panicked sound of horse and pegasi suddenly alerted them. As they saw how they fled past them, in fear of something.

“W-what’s going on…?” Sumia asked, scared at the unusual behavior of the natives animals that roamed her home county.

Robin narrowed his eyes, as his eyes widened, noticing what was there on the road ahead of them.

“Chrom, look!” The group saw the same menace they encountered back in the forest, plaguing the area. Slowly approaching closer, as they saw that many of them were congested on and on the other side of the bridge.

“Gods, have the Risen spread this far?” Chrom said. Grabbing on to the hilt of Falchion, prepared to draw it for battle.

“Risen?” Robin couldn't help but ask. 

Frederick approached next to them. “We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one.” He explained, readying his lance for the fight that is to occur.

Chrom turned to speak to his comrades, “Everyone, remember what we’re up against! These creatures are not to be underestimated.” He shouted, unsheathing Falchion.

Vaike laughed. “Mya ha! They’ll remember ME once I drive my axe into their…” As Vaike went to reach for his axe sheathed onto his back, he realized that it was gone. “Wait...My axe. Where’s my axe?! I had it a second ago!” Vaike exclaimed, frantically looking around for his lost weapon.

“Vaike this is no time for your jest.” Said Chrom, not bothered to look back, focused on the creatures encroaching upon them, as Vaike continued to search for his missing axe. 

“I’m serious! It’s gone. Curruid’s sake, I just had it! It’s got to be around here somewhere!” Vaike retorted, scanning around the path behind them, hoping to find his missing belongings.

“Keep to the rear, then! The battle is upon us!” Chrom ordered, the creatures began charging towards them. A frustrated noise was made by Vaike, but he did not argue with Chrom. Heading to the rear of the formation.

“Sumia stays behind and away from the danger!”

“Y-yes, captain” She answered, heading to the back for safety to watch the battle.

Finally, he turns towards his Tactician. Nodding, at him. “Robin, our orders?” Giving command to the silver-haired man, as he scanned the situation around them.

Time seemed to slow through the perception of the tactician’s eyes, analyzing the situation around him. Charging at them right now, were a group of Risen on foot. Twelve to be precise, as they charge towards them. The spear soldiers at the front, followed by the axe-wielding barbarian in the middle, and the sword wielders at the rear. 

Sending Stahl or Sully at them to meet their charge would be risky. The Spears that the Risen carry were the bane of any cavalry unit. Which can pierce through the fierce strength of a stalwart mount

Luckily for them, they had someone on an armored horse, who can easily charge and break through the formation, allowing for the rest of the group to sweep off the rest of the group.

“Frederick, charge and break through their formation! Sully, Stahl, take care of the remaining Risen that aren’t dispatched by him!” 

Following the Tactican’s order, the three mounted warriors did as told. With a cry from his horse, Frederick charged into the group. The Risen stopped in their tracks, holding their spears right in front of Frederick, ready to make his horse and him a pincushion. The moment the spears made contact with the horse’s armor, they snapped, broken by the horse’s armor and the force that it charged with. The horse continued onwards, crushing any Risen under its hooves, the squelching of the Risen’s body being crushed is heard. Their formation and group now in disarray. Sully and Stahl followed up with a charge of their own, taking out several of the Risen. Sully slashing and stabbing her spear at a couple Risen, watching their skin melt at the contact of her Holy Weapon. As they evaporated into a dark mist. Stahl had swung his sword, slicing the head off one of them while slicing opened another.

Arrows began firing towards the two, though luckily the two were able to safely avoid them all with only a couple harmlessly grazing them.

“Virion! Take care of those archers!” Robin commanded. “Lissa stay with Vaike and provide support to our allies, should they get too injured!” Lissa nodded, sticking with the blonde-hair man, a scowl on his face for missing all the action.

As one of the Risen’s archers trained it’s arrow on Sully. Virion’s arrow had lodged itself in its head, killing it instantly before as it evaporated. Nocking another arrow, Virion fired once more. His aim was true, as he hit another Risen in the head that stalked behind Stahl.

Chrom rushed towards a Risen making its way towards Robin, swinging his blade before the Risen had the opportunity to attack him, cutting it down. As he Blocked a sword coming from the Risen on the left.

Going over to assist him, Robin grabbed a hold of his bronze sword. Striking at it’s back, as the creature looked to flinch in pain. Swinging his sword one more time, the Risen had been slain, as it fell down, disappearing in a mist.

“Thanks friend.” Chrom said to Robin, as he nodded. The two continued forward to the bridge with the cavalry. Taking out his tome, Robin began his incantation. Power flowed through him, as static of magic appeared in his right hand. Firing a  _ Thunder _ Spell at a Risen, vaporizing it.

Meanwhile with Vaike and Lissa who were currently staying at the rear of the rest of the Shepherds. They did not notice one Risen sneaking up behind them. It’s blade poised, ready to strike them from behind, stepping towards slowly. Lissa heard footsteps from behind, as he saw the Risen, it’s blade raised behind Vaike. 

Lissa screamed, “Vaike behind you!” She shouted. Almost immediately the man turned around, blocking the strike of the sword with his armguard, that bounced off it. Vaike in retaliation punched the Risen, knocking it down. Giving the two enough time to distance themselves from, as it rises back up.

Vaike had his fist raised up. “Tch, Teach doesn’t need his axe to fight. I’ll take you all on with my fist if I have ta!” He announced. “Bring it!” He taunted, the Risen screeched as it charged towards him. Swerving to the left, dodging a frenzied swing to the right. Vaike jabbed the creature hard, as it stumbled back. Rushing forward, he followed it with a hard right-hook. Seeming to knock his face, backwards.

The Risen took the blows, soon recovered from it’s staggered state. Charging at him, angry, as it screeches and rushes towards him. Intense fury in its eyes, as his wild swings managed to strike at his right shoulder, leaving a shallow cut on it that sting. A gritted expression on the man’s face. Jumping back, as the Risen continued it’s relentless assault. The creature then leaped above Vaike, and got ready to strike him with an overhead slash. Vaike shielded himself with his left armguard, getting ready to block the attack.

Before the blow could land, a bolt of fire had struck the Risen. Engulfing it in flames as the creature hollered in pain. The corpse-like monster burnt to a crisp, as the creature eventually evaporated into mist.

“Huh…?” Vaike looked incredulous, wondering where that Fire came from before turning to see his question answered in the form of a red-haired spectacled woman. In her early 20s, the woman wore the standard mage garb including the hat and robes, holding a Fire tome as she closed it. Fixing the crook of his glasses from her face, she looked at the man with a narrowed glare. On the ground next to her, is a familiar looking axe that she seemed to carry along with her.

“Miriel!” Lissa exclaimed. Glad for her untimely arrival. Miriel picked up the axe from the ground. Struggling somewhat, as she dragged it on the ground and drew closer to Vaike.

“Hey! My axe!” Vaike said, taking the weapon from Miriel’s hand who narrowed her eyes at him.

“I had wondered who would be irresponsible to misplace their belongings. I had my doubts, but I see that I was wrong.” Miriel said blankly, her face not showing a hint of emotion though her face had a look.

Vaike smiled sheepishly. “Hey! Uh...thanks Miriel! Er...both the axe and saving Teach’s back!” 

“Hopefully, this encounter would teach you a lesson that would make you think twice about forgetting your arms...Or if you like, perhaps next time I’ll use a spell to fasten it to your hands…permanently.” Though her face was indifferent, her threat seemed to hold some measure, as Vaike took a step back in brief fear.

“Er...I’ll keep that in mind.” He said before he looked at Lissa. Pointing at the cut on his shoulder, laughing. The young Princess rolled her eyes, as she went to heal his wounds. As Vaike, soon charges to join the fray and the heat of the battle at the bridge.

With a hearty battlecry, Vaike leaped into the air and slammed his axe onto a Risen near Chrom. Bisecting the Risen’s head, as Chrom looked surprised seeing Vaike’s unexpected entrance into the battle.

“Haha! A point for Teach. Zero for Chrom!” Vaike mocked, rushing forward as he decapitated another Risen into the horde. 

“Vaike! This isn’t a competition!” Chrom said as he sweeped a Risen to the ground, stabbing it’s head, before following him. Both out of concern for his friend, and the hint of the competitive nature that he had, since his adolescent, that wouldn’t let him be one-upped by him.

Seeing the two rushing ahead from the rest of the group. Sully scowled and let out a frustrated roar. “Those two idiots! Can’t go a second without trying to nearly get each other killed!” Riding her horse towards them to assist the two, who were fighting off a small horde of Risen converging on them.

Seeing the independent actions of the three, now distant from the group. Robin had to improvise, making the quick adjustments needed to make up for the defense of the second group, that the three had left unattended.

He ordered Frederick to be on the front, serving as the main defender. Stahl was in charge of their sides, taking care of any stragglers that managed to get past Frederick’s defense. While Virion, Miriel, and himself provided fire support from behind. A combination of arrows, flames, and lightning that weakened the group that approached Frederick, made it easier for the Great Knight to make short work of them. Lissa healing Robin’s recoil from his arm, after several  _ Thunder _ , though Miriel frowned at the tactician and the way he had casted his spell. 

Almost as if there was something wrong with the way he’s using magic.

Back with Chrom, Vaike, and Sully, the three were fighting their way through their own wave of Risen. Chrom had struck down another Risen. Rolling out of the way of another Risen’s swing with it’s axe, allowing Vaike from behind him to butchered the creature. 

Twirling her spear, Sully swinged at a group of them, doing significant damage to them. The bane of the Holy Spear acting as a repellent to the horde to keep them at bay from her. Her horse, Heimdall, is no slouch either. Crushing through any of them that got in their way. The fierce cry that escaped the horse, signaling the thrill of the battle stirring the steed’s blood.

With a majority of the horde taken care of, the three finally saw a Risen with a gilded mask, a hulking figure. Holding it’s axe, as it roars at the three. Charging at them with a feral charge, smashing the ground that the three had stood. The three move out of the way of it’s attack which have left a crater on the dirt ground.

Chrom acted swiftly, thrusting Falchion at the creature who unlike the normal Risen had a level of sentience. Blocking the sword with it’s axe, before returning a swing that the Lord had to block. The strength of the beast stronger than Chrom’s own. 

Luckily he wasn’t alone, as Chrom jumped away from the Masked Risen. Sully charged forward, thrusting Gae Bolg at it, that left a wound on it’s right shoulders, burning. Enraged, the Risen began chasing Sully who’s mount speed outmatched the Risen futile one. Not noticing the steel axe that was thrown by Vaike, as it lodged onto its back, falling to the ground. The beast struggled to its last leg as it, before finally being finished by Chrom who had stabbed the monster on its head. Ending it, as the body disappeared leaving only a gilded mask which cracked. 

The remaining Risen stopped their attack in this field, as they let out a horrifying screech signaling the death of their leader and they along with them, as they evaporated into a mist. The Shepherds all breathing a sigh of relief.

Robin had finally noticed the three, despite Sully scolding them from their recklessness and leaving the group. The three had worked well together; Sully now having Vaike in a headlock, with the man grinning trying to tap his hands on her arm to call it quits. Chrom shaking his head in amusement. Acting close to one another, as if they are home with one another.

Robin wondered. Finding such camaraderie to this level is odd, is it really okay for a small militia army, especially one sanctioned by the leader of this country to act with this level of decorum? Especially with Chrom, their superior officer, who they express their quirks and behavior towards and yet the Prince did not mind one bit.

Truly Robin could never understand the oddity that was the Shepherds.

And yet perhaps he didn’t have to question it, he thought. 

The Shepherds continued their treks towards the North Road.

* * *

In a forested area nearby the North Road, far from the Shepherd's location. The cries of anguish and death had echoed from the area. Blood had been drawn in this small, forest clearing. Their lives ended with the precise swing at their vitals drawn by a blade.

Corpses, mages and barbaric men of Plegian origin were killed and butchered, put down like rabid dogs. Blood had painted the hidden area, in which no one would find them. Near them, were small containers filled with dark magic, that left it’s reek of dark essence from it. Which had summoned the Risen upon these lands that the Shepherds had fought not long ago.

These men had summoned the Risen in order to wreak havoc upon these beautiful lands. Men who served as twisted beings, one that seeked the destruction of these lands and the end of its beauty.

He would not allow that to happen. 

Turning to the last Plegian in front of him, his legs crippled from the hooded figures' brutality. The massacre that had occured in the forest not long ago, cutting all of them down. Butchering them all without a hint of remorse.

Almost as this hooded figure saw them as lesser beings, one that he has no qualms with killing.

For the Hooded figure, he knew that the crimes that they have committed against life itself was more than enough to end their life with the blade he gripped, drenched in their cursed blood.

Raising his blade once more. The hooded figure left-eyes glowed, revealing his features.

For the Grimleal, under the hood he saw a boy in his teens with blue locks, gazing coldly at him. His lavender eyes have a familiar looking mark on his right, while on his left is a different mark that glowed, one that is unfamiliar to him. Recognizing the brand on his right-eye as it was the accursed symbol that was responsible for their demise of their lords.

The Mark of the Exalt.

With a swing, the man's life had swiftly been ended. Promptly cut off by the once Holy Weapon, tainted with the blood of the lives it’s taken.

Finally having dispatched the last of this group, the boy released his breath. Wiping the blood off his blade, as he trekked out of the forest, anticipation in his eyes.

He needed to know.

Had Lady Tiki succeeded?

Did she send him back twenty-three years prior to the past?

Desperation to know, motivated him to come out to the forest, as the boy is greeted with the sight of something beautiful.

Gods...was this truly Ylisse? 

The lovely green plains and meadows, decorated with the life that was filled throughout it. A lovely blue skies shone upon his face.

He had never seen such a lovely color in the sky before. A land untouched, before it was tainted by the fire’s of the war against Valm, the destruction of the apocalypse, and had not been violated by  _ them _

His fist had clenched tightly in fury at the thought of  _ them _ .

The  _ demons _ from the east...that had come from Fodlan’s soil.

Their skin, a sickly and unnatural white that made his skin crawl, as they attacked them. The strange golems that razed havoc and destroyed his home, tearing it apart beyond repairs.

They captured his people, many who had sacrificed himself for his sake. So that he may have escaped, and when he returned to rescue them...they had experimented on them. Twisting them into abominations beyond recognition, that tortured them endlessly, one's that he was forced to put out his misery.

He had been forced to kill his friend, to put them out of the pain that they had experienced. Their blood he can never wash off.

Still shaken in grief and horror. As he questions why they chose to save him and not themselves.

To him, the scale of the lives that had been lost to save his own insignificant one was unfair. One that he would have to live with, so long as he remains.

He was helpless.

He couldn’t do anything. The power that these demons had possessed had overwhelmed them.

Yet this time, he at least has a chance.

Recalling what Lady Tiki told him, how Lady Naga had once fought these demons. A long time ago, in the beginning. One that predated the history of the world.

How she told him that their power had only begun to increase after the war in Fodlan, that had taken place. As before they lurked in the darkness, waiting for their time to strike.

A war that would not happen for another four and a half years.

He had time.

Not just to stop those demons hidden within the darkness.

But to stop the inevitable awakening of the Fell Dragon.

To save his parents from this time. To make sure his older sister did not sacrifice herself again at this time.

His resolve strengthened and clear in his eyes.

Even though he could no longer go to the place that was once his home and that there was no place for him to return to, once he had accomplished the mission he had set out for himself.

He was fine with it.

For if he can save one time from the catastrophe of his own, then it would provide the closure and comfort that he would need to pass on.

He was alone.

But he was determined to finish what had been started eons ago.

No matter the cost. 

Even if it meant dirtying his hands and tainting it with the blood of the innocents, who have yet to commit these atrocities.

For it was the duty of Exalt, to protect his homeland.

The boy began making his way to Plegia.

He had Grimleal to hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well a lot of things were covered in this chapter, hopefully they didn’t seem too forced. 
> 
> Maribelle’s design is actually based on the one on Heroes. I thought it would be nice to give her heroes' design to show that she is trained to protect herself too and match her class in Awakening.
> 
> A lot of the dialogues were modified and some stuff was added with my personal touches. In order to provide some more depths and give screentime for other characters.
> 
> As mentioned from an earlier chapter, in this story, the Holy Bloods/Brands exist in Archanea. Naga and the 11 dragons that were mentioned in this story, giving it to their respective champions. I also thought it would be interesting to include some Pre-Grima/Post-Schism world building lore to kind of give this iteration of Awakening a little more depth in it’s own way. Expect some Shepherds to carry brands and even a Holy Weapon such as Sully’s Gae Bolg.
> 
> While some of the names of the dragon already do exist (Naga, Forseti, and Salamnder). The others are pretty unknown. I did my best to give them names that it would fit and match their moniker. Hopefully there alright!
> 
> There’s a couple references from my other stories that's part of the fic’s, in the scene with Lucina and the ending scene with the mysterious hooded boy. If you have read it (though it’s not needed), you’ll know what I’m talking about.
> 
> In addition, I also have made a discord server for this story. Feel free to join, as I do post updates for this story and their releases. As well, feel free to talk to me or other people, whether it’s related to this story or not.
> 
> Here’s the Link: https://discord.gg/ar3HeeR7G4
> 
> Link can also be found on my profile page.
> 
> Thank you guys, so much for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, it’s appreciated.
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
